Revelações Dolorosas
by Kath Klein
Summary: Ela achava que seu mundo seria perfeito assim que casasse com o homem de sua vida. Mas nem sempre vivemos aquilo que sonhamos e, às vezes, seus piores pesadelos tornam-se parte de sua vida. FIC COMPLETA!
1. A Descoberta

**Resumo: Ela achava que seu mundo seria perfeito assim que casasse com o homem de sua vida. Mas nem sempre vivemos aquilo que sonhamos e, às vezes, seus piores pesadelos tornam-se parte de sua vida. Fic Reeditado.**

_Olá! Este fic já foi postado na minha antiga página então alguns leitores de fanfics já podem ter lido ele, porem fiz algumas ligeiras alterações e, além disso, o texto passou pelas mãos da minha adorável revisora Rô. Na primeira versão o texto era intercalado por estrofes de algumas musicas, porém agora não usei este mesmo artifício. Esta história é dividida em duas partes com o total de nove capítulos. Vou tentar postar um capitulo a cada semana._

_Para os que nunca leram, espero que goste e para os que vão reler, espero que gostem tb. Gostaria muito de ler a opinião de vocês. Por favor, se puderem deixem um review!_

_Agora, divirtam-se!_

**Revelações Dolorosas**

Por Kath Klein

Capítulo I – A Descoberta

            Sakura acordou, dava para ouvir o barulho da chuva batendo nas enormes janelas do seu quarto. Sentou-se na beirada da cama e acendeu o abajur da mesinha de cabeceira. Olhou para a cama e como havia sentido, seu marido ainda não tinha chegado. Seus olhos foram até o relógio, marcava três da manhã e nada de Syaoran chegar. Aquelas ausências do marido já estavam freqüentes demais. 

Levantou e foi até a janela onde afastou as cortinas para ver o dilúvio que caía lá fora.

"Ele está demorando demais, será que está preso no escritório por causa da chuva?", pensou em voz alta.  

            Foi até a cozinha para beber um pouco de água e ver se tinha mais alguém acordado na enorme mansão dos Li. Estava tudo escuro com poucos abajures acesos, ninguém estava acordado. Mesmo com 23 anos de idade ainda morria de medo de que aquela mansão guardasse alguns fantasmas. Li morria de rir com o medo dela em andar pela casa a noite, quase correu pelo corredor, até chegar à escada, deu uma boa espiada na sala, tudo deserto. Ouviu um barulho qualquer e com o susto quase caiu escada abaixo. Desceu ainda apreensiva, o barulho da madeira dos degraus rangendo, dava uma trilha sonora quase perfeita de filme de terror. 

             Chegou a cozinha e acendeu todas a luzes iluminando o ambiente. "Agora sim está tudo bem", pensou.  

            Foi até a geladeira e pegou a valiosa jarra de água. Serviu num copo e bebeu devagar apreciando cada gole. Olhou novamente para o relógio, três e quinze e nada de Li chegar. Encheu novamente o copo e bebeu a água remoendo um monte de sentimentos que afloravam pela sua cabeça, em como havia se iludido que teria Li ao seu lado a todo o momento depois do casamento e da sua mudança para Hong-Kong. Doce engano, Syaoran estava cada vez mais preso ao trabalho e às suas atividades como líder do poderoso clã Li. Qualquer problema ou desavença era ele quem tinha que resolver de maneira sábia e justa. Às vezes o rapaz mal dormia andando de um lado para outro para não tomar uma decisão errada ou não decepcionar a confiança que depositavam nele.  

            Um ano de casamento e Sakura sentia Syaoran cada vez mais afastado dela, cada vez mais ela se sentia sozinha naquela enorme casa, sem amigos, sem sua família. Era respeitada por ser a futura matriarca da família e por ser a poderosa Mestra das antigas cartas Clow e agora cartas Sakura, mas mesmo assim, alguns membros do clã deixavam claro sua antipatia por haver uma estrangeira na família tradicional. Li sempre a defendeu contra qualquer comentário maldoso a este respeito, fazendo com que Sakura o amasse cada vez mais, não só por isso, mas por conhecer com o tempo de convivência, o bom caráter do marido e descobrir como ele podia ser mais carinhoso e atencioso quando lhe restava um tempo.  

            Sakura começou a caminhar de um lado para o outro, retorcendo as mãos pelo nervosismo de não saber o paradeiro do marido. Foi até a sala, pegou o telefone e discou o número do celular, porém este estava fora de área. Pensou em como estes aparelhinhos nunca funcionam quando realmente se precisa deles.  

            Sakura ouviu o barulho da porta e olhou apreensiva para ela. A figura de Syaoran apareceu, completamente molhado.  

"Ainda acordada?"  

"Estava preocupada, está chovendo muito forte".  

"Não precisava, eu avisei que chegaria tarde", disse enquanto fechava a porta.  

"Eu sei, mas não consegui dormir."

"Não havia porque se preocupar, minha flor".  

"Eu estava com sede então vim pegar um copo de água".   

"Nossa está chovendo muito. Estou louco para tirar esta roupa molhada".  

            Os dois se dirigiram para o quarto.  

"Sua irmã vai ter um ataque quando ver o tapete molhado", disse ela sorrindo.

"Vai mesmo. Fenmei reclama de tudo"  .

"Sempre".  

            Os dois entraram no quarto. Li colocou sua pasta molhada em cima da escrivaninha.  

"Não agüento mais ficar até tarde resolvendo problemas dos outros", disse enquanto tirava as roupas.  

"O que foi desta vez?"  

"Problemas na filial dos Estados Unidos, eles esquecem que aqui é o outro lado do mundo. Meio dia lá, é quase meia noite aqui".  

"Como meu maridinho é responsável", falou sorrindo.  

"E com a minha mulherzinha é bonitinha quando faz biquinho", disse dando beijinhos.  

"Isso faz cócegas. Vá tomar um banho antes que pegue um resfriado".  

"Não quer tomar um banho comigo?", falou sorrindo maliciosamente.

"Não devia estar fazendo esta proposta para mim".  

"Ah claro, para quem mais eu posso fazer esta proposta? Quem sabe para a minha tia avó de oitenta anos de idade".  

"Seu bobo".  

"Vem logo", Li puxou Sakura para perto de si lhe dando um beijo.

*~*~*

            Sakura acordou abraçada ao corpo de Li que dormia profundamente, ela adorava admirá-lo enquanto dormia, ele ficava tão sereno, tão próximo a ela. Deu um beijinho de leve nos lábios dele e ia se levantar quando Li acordou e a abraçou por trás.  

"Já vai me abandonar sozinho nesta cama enorme?" 

"Acordei você?"  

"Da melhor forma possível".  

"Tenho que ir, senão sua irmã vai dizer que a futura matriarca do Clã Li é uma preguiçosa", disse tentando se levantar.

"O problema é dela em pensar isso. Fica mais um pouco comigo", depois a beijou com ternura.  

            Sakura demorou mais um bom tempo para descer para o café.   

"Não acredito! Pensei que ficariam trancados a manhã inteira no quarto", falou Fenmei, a irmã mais velha de Syaoran quando viu os dois descendo para tomar o desjejum.  

"Bem que eu queria ficar mais no quarto, mas a Sakura achou melhor descermos para tomar café".  

"Syaoran, respeite-me. Sou sua irmã", Fenmei explodiu vermelha de vergonha percebendo sobre que o irmãozinho caçula se referia.  

"Ah Fenmei, dá um tempo".  

"Está ouvindo como ele fala comigo mamãe?"  

"Primeiro, bom dia meus queridos", cumprimentou serenamente Yelan. "Dormiram bem?"  

"Bom dia Sra Li", cumprimentou docemente Sakura. "Dormimos sim". 

"Bom dia, mamãe", beijando a testa da senhora.  

"Estávamos esperando vocês para tomar o desjejum".  

"Quase morremos de fome esperando".  

"Como tu és amargurada", rebateu Li.  

            O café da manhã não saiu às mil maravilhas. Fenmei criticava tudo, até como Sakura pegava a xícara de café. Li jurou que da próxima vez tomaria café no quarto quando a irmã viesse visitá-los. Sakura apenas rodava os olhos, era triste admitir mas estava acostumada com as indiretas e diretas da família Li. Syaoran era mais agressivo quando via que estavam sendo duros demais com a esposa.

            Sakura escutava entediada a discussão acirrada entre o marido e sua cunhada, apesar do tom baixo que ambos mantinham pela presença da matriarca da família. Porém Meilyn e seu marido, Quan Dan entraram como loucos gritando dentro da mansão e assim finalizando a discussão entre os dois irmãos. 

"Pode ficar com esta cretina para você, Syaoran", berrou o rapaz.  

"O que está acontecendo aqui?"  

"O que está acontecendo Senhora Li, é que esta p... chegou ontem depois das três da manhã e me disse que estava com seu filho".  

            Sakura sentiu como se seu sangue tivesse escorrido de seu corpo. Syaoran e Meilyn juntos e debaixo do nariz dela, pensou atordoada.  

"Ryu não aconteceu nada do que está pensando".  

"Seu cretino".  

            O descontrolado rapaz tentou dar um soco em Li, mas este se defendeu muito bem.  

"Syaoran, você estava ontem com a Meilyn?", Sakura estava tentando se controlar.  

"Estava comigo sim. Você acreditou mesmo nas desculpas que ele dava para chegar tão tarde? Como você continua burra Sakura".  

"Não fale assim com a minha esposa".  

"E como você quer que eu fale que nós dormimos juntos?", gritou Meilyn na cara do rapaz.  

"Que invenção é esta Meilyn, eu nunca encostei um dedo em você", rebateu Li já se descontrolando.  

"Mentiroso!"  

"Eu vi os dois saindo juntos da empresa, ele a colocou num táxi e depois saiu de carro".  

"Isto é verdade, meu filho?"

            Syaoran olhou para sua mãe que o encarava com o semblante sério, depois desviou os olhos para sua esposa que estava em pé com os olhos de esmeralda arregalados o fitando.  

Respirou fundo e respondeu, "É. Meilyn apareceu no meu escritório dizendo que me amava que queria ficar comigo, conversamos durante um bom tempo e expliquei para ela que eu não a amava..."  

"Mentiroso! Você quer me jogar fora como faz com todas as mulheres", gritou Meilyn indignada.  

"Todas? Que todas são estas?", perguntou Sakura nervosa.  

"Ela está louca!"  

"Louca é? Você não contou para sua esposinha o casinho que você teve com a filha do doutor Lang?"

"Que mulher é esta Syaoran?", perguntou Sakura, já se descontrolando.  

"O que mais vai inventar Meilyn? Que eu andei dormindo com a China inteira?!"  

"E não é verdade?", perguntou maliciosamente Meilyn.  

"Eu não quero mais esta p... fique com ela e faça bom proveito Syaoran. Só tenho pena que tenha agido assim com a mulher maravilhosa que você tem".  

 "Eu é que não quero mais você, Dan. Nunca mais olhe na minha cara".  

"Pode ter certeza que não vou".  

            O rapaz jogou Meilyn em cima de Li e saiu bufando da casa. Meilyn continuava chorando. Enquanto Sakura observava aquela cena sentindo uma enorme dor no peito.  

"É verdade que esteve com Syaoran nesta madrugada?", perguntou Yelan.  

"Eu juro tia, ele me prometeu mil coisas..."  

"Mil coisas? Como o que Meilyn?", alterava-se Li.

"Você não se lembra mais? Passei a noite mais maravilhosa da minha vida com você e finge que nada aconteceu".

"Eu não vou continuar com isso. Estou indo trabalhar".  

"Espera Syaoran, temos que resolver isso de uma vez", falou seriamente Yelan.

            Sakura precisou se apoiar na mesa para não cair, com tudo o que estava acontecendo. "O que realmente aconteceu?"  

"Não aconteceu nada", foi a resposta séria de Li.  

"Como você pode ser tão cretino assim Syaoran?", berrou Meilyn. 

            Syaoran olhou para a moça com desprezo, "E como você pode ser tão mentirosa?" O rapaz saiu da sala batendo a porta com força, ele bufava de raiva, pensando em como fora estúpido na noite passada em pensar que poderia colocar alguma coisa na cabeça oca da prima. Entrou no carro e deu uma última olhada para mansão pensando que Sakura acreditaria nele, ela nunca duvidaria do amor e da fidelidade dele. Partiu para o trabalho.   

            Dentro da mansão, Meilyn chorava no colo de Fenmei que pedia para que ela se acalmasse, Sakura estava em pé olhando pela janela o carro de Li se afastar enquanto Yelan, tensa, caminhava de um lado para o outro da sala.

"Como ele pôde fazer isso comigo?", Meilyn repetia a toda hora.  

"E o que ele fez com você, Meilyn?", perguntou Sakura impaciente.  

            A chinesa levantou o rosto inchado para encarar a jovem, "Eu preciso repetir para você entender?"  

            Sakura se afastou da janela,  "Não sei porque está fazendo isso tudo".  

 "Porque eu sempre o amei, antes mesmo de você entrar na vida dele. Ele era meu por direito".  

"Ninguém é de ninguém".  

"Ele era meu!", berrou ela.  

"Acalmem-se, por favor, vamos tentar achar uma solução para você, Meilyn".  

"Que solução vê para mim, tia? Fui mais uma das mulheres que seu filho enganou".  

"Não fale assim".  

"Por quê? Só porque a esposinha dele está aqui, todo mundo fica fingindo que ele é um santo".  

"Syaoran é homem", sentenciou Fenmei.  

            Sakura sentiu aquilo como se um piano tivesse caído sobre sua cabeça. O que Fenmei quis dizer com aquilo? Juntando toda coragem que tinha, perguntou temendo pela resposta. "Como assim?"  

"Como você é ingênua Sakura. Achou mesmo que Syaoran nunca teve outras garotas? Achou mesmo que quando vocês estavam a meses separados e sem se ver, ele não saía com outras?"  

"Você está louca, Syaoran nunca mentiu para mim", berrou Sakura.  

"Ele não mentiu, só omitiu a vida amorosa dele para você".  

"Meilyn, já chega!"  

"Não chega não, nunca vai chegar. Eu estou cansada de ser sempre a certinha e amiga. Enquanto o homem que eu amo coloca uma estrangeira no pedestal".  

Sakura olhava Meilyn com um misto de pena e raiva, "Você está descontrolada..." 

            A jovem sorriu debochando, "Ele escolheu você para casar, mas nunca foi só seu. Pode perguntar para Fenmei, ela não vai mentir." 

            Sakura olhou um pouco atordoada para a irmã de Li, ela via que a mulher estava nervosa e incomodada. Fenmei se levantou. "Eu não sei de nada. Mãe, eu estou indo. Meus filhos devem estar sentindo a minha falta", disse beijando o rosto tenso da senhora.  

"Espera...", gritou Sakura, "É verdade isso? Quando eu estava no Japão, o Syaoran saía com outras garotas?"  

            Fenmei a encarou diferente do que o de costume e isso preocupou Sakura, ela nunca gostara da japonesa e todos os olhares que Fenmei lançava para ela eram de reprovação. "Eu nunca me intrometi na vida do meu irmão caçula".  

            Não era esta a resposta que Sakura queria, ela se deixou cair no sofá refletindo que realmente Li nunca lhe tinha jurado fidelidade, inúmeras vezes ligou para ele a noite e Wei se limitava a responder que o rapaz não estava. Sakura nunca havia perguntado onde o seu namorado havia ido, pois nunca imaginou Li a traindo, mas agora tudo parecia tão claro.  

"Decepcionada?", perguntou Meilyn olhando com gosto para o rosto desesperado de Sakura.  

"Sim... com você", esta foi a resposta fria dela antes de se levantar e sair pela porta da mansão deixando a Sra. Yelan com a sobrinha.  

*~*~*__

            Sakura caminhava pelas ruas de Hong-Kong sozinha, tinha dispensado os seguranças da família para tentar esfriar a cabeça. Há mais de um ano que se mudara para a China e aprendera a língua local, Li a ensinara com tanta dedicação e carinho. Uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos e ela a secou com a palma da mão, mal reparando nas pessoas que passavam por ela na calçada, olhando-a, não só porque estava chorando, mas pela bela mulher que Sakura havia se tornado. Além, é claro de que sua figura junto com o marido era muito freqüente nas colunas sociais da China. Li havia triplicado não só as posses, como o prestígio da família Li, até mesmo políticos pediam conselhos administrativos a ele. Li era o orgulho da família, por isso, apesar de não aceitarem seu casamento com uma estrangeira. não o impediram de se casar.

            Ali não tinha Tomoyo para desabafar, não tinha seu pai para lhe preparar um chá e lhe fazer cafuné, não tinha Touya para lhe defender, não tinha Yukito ou Kero para tentar animá-la. Sakura estava sozinha, trancara a faculdade de Educação Física e se mudara para outro país, quando ainda mal sabia falar a língua local. Ela parou em frente a uma agência telefônica e entrou, precisava falar com alguém e ninguém melhor do que sua amiga Tomoyo.  

"Bom dia", tentou falar animadamente para a atendente. "Gostaria de fazer uma ligação para o Japão".  

            Em menos de 5 minutos estava com o telefone nas mãos ouvindo-o chamar. "Atende Tomoyo, por favor, atende".  

"Bom dia, Mansão Daidouji".  

"Bom dia, gostaria de falar com a Senhorita Tomoyo".  

"A senhorita Daidouji está viajando pela Europa. Gostaria de deixar um recado?"  

"Diga a ela que a Sakura ligou".  

"Com todo prazer senhora Li".  

"Obrigada".  

            Sakura desligou o telefone com pesar, queria tanto falar com a amiga que por alguns segundos pensou na loucura de pegar um avião e ir para o Japão. Saiu da cabine, pagou e agradeceu educadamente a atendente.  

O que faço agora? Perguntava-se enquanto caminhava sem rumo. Ela não queria voltar para a mansão Li, era incrível com depois de tanto tempo ainda se referia a sua casa como mansão Li. Encontrar Meilyn agora seria mais penoso do que qualquer coisa. Mil pensamentos invadiam a mente da jovem, por mais que ela lutasse, imagens do seu marido com outras mulheres invadiam a sua mente, ela precisava vê-lo, ela precisava tirar estes fantasmas da sua vida. Pegou um táxi e pediu para o motorista ir até as empresas Li.  

*~*~*

"Bom dia, senhora Li", a secretária de Syaoran a cumprimentou assim que a viu entrar na sala do último andar de um dos edifícios mais altos e luxuosos de Hong-Kong.  

"Bom dia, Ly Wu. Syaoran está ocupado?"  

"Ele está numa reunião com um grupo da América Latina, mas acho que não se importará se esperar na sala dele", disse, abrindo a porta da enorme sala para que Sakura pudesse entrar.  

"Obrigada", agradeceu entrando.  

"Gostaria de alguma bebida? Ou alguma outra coisa?"  

"Não, obrigada novamente".  

            Ly Wu gostava muito de Sakura, até porque era a única que era gentil com ela da família, os outros membros nunca nem ao menos a cumprimentavam, muito menos a agradeciam por alguma gentileza, por isso quando a senhora viu Sakura entrando pela porta com o rosto de quem havia chorado, ficou muito preocupada, pois sabia que a família nunca a aceitara muito bem. Na verdade a empresa inteira sabia, só que não tinham o atrevimento de mencionar nada na frente do patrão.  

            Sakura caminhou até o janelão do elegante escritório de Li, olhou para baixo e teve uma vertigem por causa da altura. Achou melhor não apreciar mais a vista, desviou os olhos para a mesa do marido onde este havia deixado alguns papéis sobre ela e reparou no belo porta-retrato que a enfeitava. Nele havia uma foto do seu casamento.  

"Como ele estava lindo aquele dia", pensou em voz alta. Syaoran era um homem muito bonito, ela havia ouvido até um boato de que quando solteiro era disputadíssimo entre as jovens da alta sociedade. Consideravam-no o melhor partido da China, pois além de riquíssimo era um dos campeões em torneios de artes marciais que são muito apreciados no país. Pensou que eram muitas qualidades para um homem só, tornando-o quase perfeito.  

"Quase...", repetiu o que havia pensado. Este quase, se devia à família e ao excesso de responsabilidade no trabalho, o que forçava Sakura a ficar pouquíssimo tempo com o marido. Agora, além de se sentir sozinha, sentia-se abandonada com a dúvida sobre a fidelidade dele.  

Li entrou na sala discutindo com um outro senhor. Sakura não pode entender, pois falavam em inglês e ela nunca fora boa aluna nesta matéria no colégio. Quando viu a esposa, Li parou de discutir e a encarou. Ele sabia que ela havia chorado só em ver os seus olhos. Trocou algumas palavras com o senhor, parecendo interromper o assunto, e este saiu da sala ainda reclamando. O rapaz fechou a porta, pedindo antes para que Ly Wu não permitisse a entrada de ninguém.  

"Estou atrapalhando o seu trabalho?", perguntou sem graça.  

"Não. Foi o melhor, não agüentava mais discutir com eles", respondeu afrouxando a gravata e abrindo o primeiro botão da camisa.  

            Ela contornou a mesa e se apoiou nela procurando apoio para começar o penoso diálogo.  

"Meilyn...", começou.  

"Não quero falar dela mais. Ela enlouqueceu de vez agora...", interrompeu irritado. 

"Mas precisamos conversar, Syaoran".   

"Conversar sobre o quê? Eu já disse que não tive nada com ela, nunca tive nada com ela".  

"E com outras mulheres?", perguntou encarando-o.

            Li não esperava por aquela pergunta, arregalou os olhos como sempre fazia quando era pego de surpresa. Ele ficou um tempo em silêncio para realmente acreditar que Sakura havia perguntado aquilo mesmo.  

"Por que me pergunta isso?"  

"E por que não me responde?", ela rebateu.  

"Não. Nunca tive outra mulher depois que casamos. Era só isso que queria saber?", respondeu ofendido.  

"E antes?"  

"Antes do quê?"  

"Antes do nosso casamento, quando ainda namorávamos e nos víamos apenas nas férias".  

"Por que isso agora, Sakura? O que importa o que eu fiz antes?"   

"Não me responda com outra pergunta Syaoran Li. Responda se teve outras quando estávamos namorando?", Sakura começava a se alterar.  

"O que mais Meilyn inventou depois que eu saí?"  

            Sakura fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Depois encarou séria o marido  tentando segurar as lágrimas que se formavam em seus olhos.  

"Quando dormimos juntos pela primeira vez eu percebi que você estava seguro, sabia o que fazer, o que eu ia sentir...", ela parou sem forças para continuar. Li desviou os olhos dela para admirar a vista da sua sala.  

"Foi a noite mais importante e especial da minha vida", falou, esperando que ela aceitasse isso com resposta.  

"Mas não foi a sua primeira, não é?"  

            Li ficou em silêncio.  

"Você nunca mentiu para mim, Syaoran. Não faça isso agora".  

            Ele ainda ficou em silêncio por algum tempo. "Não, não foi a primeira vez que eu dormi com uma mulher".  

            Sakura sentiu como se fora atingida por um punhal no meio do peito, levou uma mão até a altura dele e a outra segurava com mais força a borda da mesa para não cair.  

"Por quê?"  

"Estávamos longe um do outro e eu..."

"Não podia se controlar?!"

"Você queria o que Sakura? Como queria que eu permanecesse virgem até os 22 anos?"  

"Eu me guardei para você".  

"É diferente, você é mulher!"  

"E você é machista, Senhor Syaoran Li!"  

"Não é machismo".  

"Então é o quê? E se fosse eu que tivesse dormido com um monte de homens quando estávamos afastados, se casaria comigo?"  

"Esta conversa não tem cabimento", disse Li na tentativa de terminar com a discussão.  

"Não me respondeu".  

"E não vou responder! Chega Sakura, eu preciso trabalhar".  

            Sakura não conseguia mais segurar as lágrimas, Li deu alguns passos na sua direção e ia tentar abraçá-la, mas ela se afastou dele dirigindo-se para a porta.

"Bom trabalho", foi o que disse antes de sair. O rapaz passou a mão na cabeça nervoso observando a esposa se afastar.  

"Droga!", gritou antes de derrubar tudo o que tinha sobre a mesa.

**Going**** Under**

_Indo para baixo_

By Evanescence

**Now I will tell you what I've done for you**

_Agora eu vou te contra o que eu tenho feito por você_

**50 thousand tears I've cried**

_Eu tenho chorado cinqüenta milhões de lágrimas_

**Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you**

_Gritando, enganando e sangrando por você_

**And you still won't hear me **

_E você ainda não vai me ouvir_

**Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself**

_Não quero sua mão, agora eu vou me salvar_

**Maybe I'll wake up for once**

_Talvez eu acorde de uma vez_

**Not tormented daily defeated by you**

_Não atormentada diaramente, enganada por você_

**Just when I thought I'd reached the botton**

_Justo quando eu penso que alcancei o fundo_

**I'm dying again**

_Eu estou morrendo novamente_

**I'm going under**

_Eu estou indo para baixo_

**Dowing**** in you**

_Afogando__-me em você_

**I'm falling forever**

_Estou__ caindo eternamente_

**I've got to break through**

_Eu__ estou indo para baixo_

**Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies**

_Diminuindo e movendo as verdades e as mentiras_

**So I don't know what's real and what's not**

_Eu não sei o que é real e o que não é_

**Always confusing the thoughts in my head**

_Sempre confundindo os pensamentos na minha cabeça_

**So I can't trust myself anymore**

_Eu não posso mais confiar em mim mesma_

**I'm dying again**

_Eu estou morrendo novamente_

**I'm going under**

_Eu estou indo para baixo_

**Dowing**** in you**

_Afogando__-me em você_

**I'm falling forever**

_Estou__ caindo eternamente_

**I've got to break through**

_Eu__ estou indo para baixo_

**So**** go on and scream**

_Então continuar e gritar_

**Scream at me I'm so far away**

_Gritar para mim que não estou tão longe_

**I won't be broken again**

_Eu não vou estar quebrada de novo_

**I've got to breathe I can't keep going unde**

_Eu tenho que respirar, não posso continuar indo para baixo._


	2. A Separação

Capítulo II – A Separação

"O que foi isso?!", gritou Ly Wu entrando na sala do patrão assim que ouviu o estrondoso barulho que veio de dentro.

            Li estava parado olhando pela janela o céu escurecido de Hong-Kong.

"Meu Deus, o que aconteceu aqui?", insistiu Ly Wu olhando tudo espalhado pelo chão do escritório..

"Por favor, senhora Wu chame alguém para arrumar isso", pediu Li educadamente.

            O rapaz caminhou em direção à porta, mas se conteve no caminho olhando para o chão. Olhou para o porta-retrato quebrado com sua foto de casamento. Abaixou-se e o pegou com carinho. Tirou a foto de dentro dele e a observou com os olhos marejados, aos poucos sua fisionomia se acalmou, mostrando um leve sorriso.

"Ela estava linda no nosso casamento", disse para si mesmo se esquecendo que Ly Wu estava na sala juntando as coisas no chão.

"A senhora Li é uma mulher muito bonita e boa."

            O rapaz desviou os olhos para a sua secretária. "Sim, não existe mulher igual a Sakura".

"Ela saiu chorando da sua sala".

"Eu sei", respondeu enquanto guardava a foto no bolso interno do terno. "Tenho reunião às duas da tarde com os representantes americanos. Por favor, assim que cuidar deste problema ligue para a senhorita Ykegame e peça para que ela me traga com urgência o novo acordo. Não vou assinar aquele que me mandaram, se eles pensam que os chineses são tolos estão muito enganados."

"Sim, senhor Li".

            O rapaz saiu pela porta afora com a cabeça fervendo. Como Meilyn pôde fazer tamanho estrago na sua vida? Nunca a perdoaria, se por esta besteira, a prima fizesse com que perdesse a esposa. Ele amava Sakura, amava-a como nenhuma outra mulher, só ela era a dona de seus sonhos e planos para o futuro. Era verdade que teve outras, muitas até, mas eram apenas diversões, tudo não passava de aventuras, nem amorosas seria a classificação correta.

*~*~*

            Li chegou cedo aquele dia, depois da reunião com os americanos, correu para casa para conversar com Sakura e tentar salvar o casamento. Ele encontrou Meilyn na sala conversando com uma das criadas e teve vontade de arrastar a prima pelos cabelos até a porta e a chutar para a rua.

"Chegou cedo hoje, Syaoran?"

"O que está fazendo ainda aqui, Meilyn? Deveria ter vergonha na cara e ir embora", rebateu o rapaz.

"Sabe muito bem que não tenho para onde ir".

"Aqui é que você não irá ficar".

"Não pode fazer isso comigo, Syaoran. Depois de tudo que eu te contei ontem, depois de tudo que eu fiz por nós hoje".

"Aqui você não vai ficar, Meilyn. Arrume suas coisas e saia da minha casa".

"Você não entende que eu te amo", disse a moça chorando.

"Se eu perder Sakura por causa das tuas mentiras Meilyn, eu juro que eu vou te odiar para o resto da minha vida".

            Meilyn viu Li se afastar dela subindo em direção ao seu quarto. "Não pode fazer isso comigo. Syaoran".

            Li não respondeu, subiu as escadas pulando de dois em dois degraus e cruzou o corredor rápido com medo da prima ir atrás dele. Abriu a porta do quarto e entrou.

"O que significa isso?" Perguntou olhando para as malas no chão.

"Eu estou indo embora".

            Li perdeu a fala, apenas fitava os olhos vermelhos e inchados de Sakura.  

"Como assim vai embora?"

"Estou voltando para o Japão".

"Não pode fazer isso. Eu sou seu marido, não pode simplesmente arrumar as coisas e dizer que vai embora da sua casa".

"Esta não é a minha casa, é a mansão Li".

"Enlouqueceu, Sakura?"

"Não, estou voltando para a minha casa".

            O rapaz caminhava nervoso pelo quarto, Sakura observava-o, ela via que ele sofria e no fundo estava gostando de ver o desespero dele, ela queria atingi-lo assim como ele havia a atingido.

"Para que isso tudo, Sakura? Vamos conversar e resolver tudo".

"Não há nada a ser conversado, não há nada a ser resolvido aqui. Eu preciso pensar em mim, na minha vida".

"Como assim?" Perguntou encarando-a nos olhos.

"A vida inteira eu apenas amei você, você foi meu primeiro namorado, o primeiro rapaz que eu beijei, o homem com que me casei e me entreguei, eu só vivi para você..."

"O que está querendo dizer com isso?"

"Que eu fiz isso tudo porque pensei que você agia assim também, mas agora..."

"Está querendo me dizer que está arrependida de..."

"Nunca", interrompeu ela, "Nunca me arrependeria de ter me casado com você, mas eu também quero viver".

            Li caminhou até o janelão e olhou para fora, ele batia de leve a mão fechada no parapeito de mármore. "Está querendo me dizer que quer viver novas experiência?"

            Ela virou o rosto evitando olhar para ele. "Pode ser".

Li sentiu uma fisgada no peito. "Se for embora por esta porta saiba que não vou atrás de você e não vou aceitá-la de volta".

"Tem medo do que Syaoran? Que eu me deite com outro homem ou que coloque o bom nome da família Li em algum escândalo?" Perguntou encarando-o friamente.

"Está fazendo isso para me atingir, não é?"

"Não, estou fazendo isso por mim", respondeu pegando as malas do chão. "Estou levando apenas o que eu trouxe quando nos casamos mais nada".

"Está sendo teimosa e inconseqüente Sakura. Não pode jogar um casamento fora só por que a Meilyn inventou um monte de asneiras".

            Sakura parou antes de atravessar a porta e virou-se para ele com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Preciso de um tempo para mim. Não posso viver mais com você e imaginar as mulheres que você teve".

            Li atravessou o quarto e parou a frente dela. "Dê-me mais uma chance, Sakura".

"Eu não posso, não agora".

"Os anciões não vão aceitar a sua ida para o Japão. Será considerado abandono do lar".

            Ela virou o rosto não o encarando. "Eu quero que os anciões da sua família se danem".

"Sakura!", falou assustado com a declaração da sua esposa.

"Eles nunca foram a favor da nossa união. Será uma alegria para eles que o novo herdeiro do reino Li esteja livre e desimpedido".

"Está dando a chance para eles falarem..."

"Que eu não sou digna de ser sua esposa?", interrompeu, "Isso eles já deixaram claro há muito tempo".

"Pense melhor, se sair por esta porta será a nossa separação".

            Ela olhou pela última vez para ele e virou-se caminhando pelo corredor. "Que seja assim".

            Li viu a figura da sua adorada esposa se afastando dele, se afastando da sua vida. "Eu te amo, Sakura".

            Sakura parou e se virou para trás procurando os olhos castanhos que sempre a fascinaram. "Eu também". Disse e voltou a caminhar decidida. Ela cruzou a sala sendo observada por Meilyn que fora pega de surpresa pela atitude da moça. Sakura sempre parecera tão frágil e incapaz de tomar qualquer atitude drástica. Yelan apareceu na porta da cozinha e olhou assustada para a esposa do filho com as malas na mão.

"Obrigada por tudo senhora Li", agradeceu educadamente.

            Yelan deu uns passos na direção dela, "Está indo embora, Sakura?"

            Sakura acenou que sim com a cabeça. "Estou voltando para o Japão".

"Mas minha filha... não pode abandonar tudo assim, porque não conversa com seu marido direito, tenho certeza que chegarão a uma solução".

"Não há o que conversar..."

"Sakura, por favor, os membros da família..."

"Deixe-a Mãe", falou Li do alto da escada, "Se é isso que ela quer, não posso impedir".

            Yelan olhou para o filho, "Sabe muito bem que pode impedi-la, é a sua esposa, tem o direito de mantê-la ao seu lado".

            Li olhou para Sakura que o observava assustada, talvez só agora a menina tivesse se dado conta que se casara sob o severo regime da família chinesa, talvez fosse verdade que Li pudesse obrigá-la a permanecer na casa.

"Ela já tomou a sua decisão".

"Mas Meu filho você sabe que está no seu direito..."

"Mãe, não insista", interrompeu-a novamente e depois fitou Sakura, "Se sair desta casa será para sempre, Sakura".

            Sakura pela primeira vez tinha ficado indecisa. Quando chegou à mansão Li tinha certeza de que arrumaria as suas coisas e iria embora sem nem ao menos pestanejar, mas agora, olhando para Li, o homem que ela sempre amou e sabia que sempre amaria, sua vontade era largar as malas e ir ao encontro dele se jogando nos seus braços e sentindo seus lábios nos dela.

"Vai ficar aí parada até quando Sakura?" Perguntou Meilyn em tom de deboche.

            Sakura olhou para a moça a encarando. "Adeus", foi o que disse antes de se virar e ir embora para sempre da mansão Li.

*~*~*

            O senhor Fujitaka estava preparando um bolo animadamente na cozinha, Kero voava de um lado para o outro dando cambalhotas no ar tamanha era sua felicidade ao pensar que dali a pouco tempo estaria degustando de mais uma maravilha feita pelo professor universitário. Os dois ouvem a campainha tocar da casa.

"Quem será?"

"Talvez seja Touya que veio pegar alguma coisa".

"A esta hora? Melhor eu ficar aqui na cozinha".

"Sim é o melhor".

            O velho senhor tirou o avental e cruzou a casa para atender a porta, quando a abriu teve a maior surpresa na vida.

"Sa... Sakura?"

            A moça não disse nada, largou as malas no chão e abraçou o pai desabando em lágrimas. O senhor a abraçou tentando consolá-la. "Venha, vamos entrar". Ele a levou para dentro de casa e a fez se sentar no sofá, Sakura soluçava sem parar, tamanho era o seu desespero. Kero veio da cozinha estranhando o silêncio e se espantou com o estado de sua mestra. "O que aconteceu?" Foi o que conseguiu dizer, Fujitaka balançou a cabeça negativamente para o amiguinho indicando que aquela não era a melhor hora para Sakura contar o que realmente aconteceu para estar no Japão, na casa do seu pai de mala e cuia e chorando sem parar depois de pouco mais de um ano de casamento.

            Sakura só foi se acalmar depois que bebeu um chá quentinho que seu pai fez. Aos poucos os soluços já não eram tão seguidos e a respiração começou a ficar mais calma e ordenada, os olhos já não tinham lágrimas para chorar. Cansada do desabafo, ela começava a dar sinais de que já estava se recuperando.

"Papai..." foi o que disse sem encarar o senhor.

"Sim, minha filha", respondeu o pai a fitando com carinho.

"Eu... eu...eu fui embora da mansão Li".

"Isso a gente já viu, Sakura", retrucou Kero impaciente. "O que aquele moleque fez para você? Ele te machucou? Eu vou dar uma surra nele!"

            Sakura se encolheu e começou a chorar baixinho, um choro de dor e sofrimento. O velho senhor nunca pensou que veria sua alegre filha chorando daquela maneira. Ele sentou ao lado dela e encostou a cabeça da menina contra o peito, mexendo carinhosamente nos cabelos castanho claros que lembravam em muitos os seus antes de se tornarem brancos. Kero viu a besteira que fez e se conteve em ficar em silêncio até que Sakura estivesse pronta para falar o que aconteceu.

            Sakura contou ao pai tudo que aconteceu na China, não falou sobre o seu sentimento de solidão na mansão e tentou amenizar ao máximo as coisas. Ela resolveu não contar nada a Kero, pois o amiguinho era muito estourado e poderia fazer uma besteira, além disso ele poderia falar para Touya e Sakura não queria por nada que o irmão soubesse de tudo. Fujitaka era um homem sábio saberia o que contar para o filho turrão sobre o final do casamento da filha. 

*~*~*

            O tempo começou a correr normalmente. Como Li havia alertado, ele não a procurou mais. Já havia se passado mais de dois meses que a moça não recebia notícias do marido ou de qualquer membro da família. Às vezes ela não agüentava e ia para a Internet procurar nos sites dos jornais chineses alguma coisa sobre a família Li, ela leu a manchete sobre a sua separação e seu coração doeu ao ler uma frase onde o jornalista falava sobre a possível união agora do clã Li com o também tradicional clã Wong, ela sabia muito bem o que significava aquela frase, significava que os anciões do clã do seu marido já estavam procurando uma nova esposa para ele. 

            Tomoyo assim que soube da separação da amiga voltou correndo para o Japão, deixando seu noivo na Europa. Eriol também ficou muito preocupado com a amiga, mas não poderia deixar a faculdade de uma hora para outra. Assim que pudesse voltaria para o Japão.

            Sakura se sentia em casa novamente, retomou os estudos reabrindo sua matrícula na faculdade de Educação Física na Universidade de Tomoeda. Tinha que seguir sua vida, mesmo que ela nunca mais fosse como antes, precisava ocupar a mente evitando assim que pensasse em Li. À noite ela sempre chorava de saudades do marido, sentia falta de estar nos braços dele, sentir o seu cheiro, os seus lábios.  Ela olhou para a aliança ainda na mão. Aquilo não era apenas um anel caro, era o símbolo de sua união com o dono do seu coração. Nunca tivera coragem de tirá-la, era como se já fizesse parte de seu corpo. 

"Saca logo, Li!!!" gritou uma das jogadoras do time de vôlei.

            Sakura levou um susto com o aviso da amiga, estava tão distraída pensando em Syaoran e observando a aliança na mão que se esqueceu que era sua vez de sacar a bola para recomeçar o jogo. Ela quicou duas vezes a bola no chão para voltar a se concentrar e sacou. A bola atravessou a rede quase raspando nela e bateu com tudo no chão da quadra do adversário. Ponto!

            Sakura já fazia parte da maioria dos times femininos da faculdade, mas se destacava mais no vôlei tornando inclusive uma das jogadoras oficiais da Universidade de Tomoeda. Era uma ótima aluna e também muito assediada pelos colegas de classe. Vários rapazes já tinham convidado-a para sair para as festas da faculdade, mas ela sempre recusou polidamente e deixava claro que era casada. Ela não sabia até quando, mas enquanto não assinasse nenhum papel que definitivamente a separasse de Syaoran, ela ainda era a senhora Li.

*~*~*

Sakura não se sentia bem ultimamente, tinha enjôos freqüentes e sempre quando fazia alguma atividade mais pesada na faculdade, sentia fraqueza. Touya estava cada vez mais preocupado com a irmã. Sakura não era mais a garota feliz de antes e o rapaz achava que a culpa de tudo era de Syaoran. Uma vez os dois discutiram feio sobre isso, se não fosse Fujitaka a interferir, talvez a discussão tivesse chegado ao seu extremo. Sakura sabia que Syaoran agira mal com ela antes do casamento, depois dele, ela nunca teve a real comprovação de que ele havia a traído, apenas o testemunho de Meilyn que poderia muito bem estar mentindo. O que realmente afastara Sakura, fora justamente isso, não conseguia mais confiar no marido e a enorme mágoa que sentia dele, além é claro do ciúme, bem ou mal os dois já estavam namorando.  

            Tomoyo foi quem convenceu a amiga a procurar um médico para saber o que realmente estava acontecendo com ela para ter estes sintomas. Na verdade a esperta Tomoyo já tinha idéia do que era, mas achou melhor a amiga consultar um médico.

"Senhora Li?" Perguntou o médico olhando para a ficha da sua paciente.

"Sim. Bem, na verdade é Kinomoto, eu devo me separar daqui a algum tempo", respondeu Sakura.

            O médico olhou para a bela moça na sua frente e sorriu sem graça. "Aconselho a senhora a repensar sobre sua separação."

            Sakura franziu a testa, olhando com desconfiança para o senhor "Por que isso?"

"A senhora está grávida. Está com mais ou menos 9 semanas de gestação".

"Mas como?" Perguntou assustada, "Não pode ser, eu e Syaoran sempre nos prevenimos..."

"A senhora tomava pílula?", perguntou o médico.

"Não, mas Syaoran... droga!", ela olhou para o médico que a encarava, "Nós esquecemos uma vez, mas foi só uma..."

            O médico riu. Sakura teve vontade de dar um soco na cara dele, onde já se viu, rir numa situação igual a esta. Grávida do ex-marido!

"Senhora, só é preciso que aconteça uma vez para tenha a possibilidade de ficar grávida".

"Não tem como mudar isso, Sakura. O melhor que tem a fazer é contar para o Syaoran", ponderou Tomoyo que estava ao lado da amiga.

"Eu não sei... não sei o que fazer agora".

"Siga o conselho de sua amiga, senhora. Bem ou mal o seu ex-marido é agora o pai do seu filho", completou o doutor.

            Tomoyo se levantou e puxou Sakura pelo braço para se levantar também, provavelmente o médico tinha outras pacientes para atender e a jovem estava ainda em estado de choque com a notícia. As duas saíram do hospital e foram para a casa da jovem mãe. Lá encontraram Fujitaka, Yukito, Touya e Kero esperando por elas. Touya nem ao menos conseguiu esperar que as duas tirassem os sapatos e colocassem os chinelos.

"E aí? O que você tem Sakura? É grave? É o quê?"

"Calma Touya".

"Cala a boca Yuki. Anda Sakura, fala!"

            Sakura caminhou até eles, ela não sabia como começar, na verdade ela não sabia como contar para a sua família que estava grávida de Syaoran. Tomoyo parou ao lado da amiga e segurou sua mão tentando lhe dar apoio.

"Diga a eles Sakura, não tem como fugir".

"Fugir do quê? O que você tem, Sakura?", gritou Kero impaciente.

            Fujitaka caminhou até a filha e parou a sua frente olhando bem nos olhos de esmeraldas iguais aos de Nadeshico. "O que foi meu bem? Somos sua família, estaremos sempre ao seu lado".

            Sakura sentiu lágrimas nos olhos, olhou em volta e viu todos que tanto amava, mas ela queria que mais uma pessoa estivesse entre eles, a pessoa que compartilharia com ela aquela notícia. "Eu estou grávida. Estou esperando um filho do Syaoran".

"O quêêêê??!!", exclamaram Touya e Kero juntos.

"É isso. Eu estou grávida!", repetiu Sakura.

"Mas como?!", perguntou Touya.

"Oras Touya, sua irmã é uma mulher casada".

"Mas ela está separada, pai. Não era para ela estar grávida!"

"Isso mesmo, ela não pode estar grávida do moleque".

"E de quem mais eu poderia estar esperando um filho, Kero?"

"Gente, vamos parar com isso. A Sakura precisa descansar e ficar ouvindo vocês gritando não vai ajudar muito".

"Mas Tomoyo...'".

"Nada disso, Kero" interrompeu e passou o braço pelo ombro da amiga, "Vamos Sakura você precisa descansar para depois ligar para o Li".

"Nada disso, você não vai falar nada para ele!"

"Touya, raciocine!"

"Não Yuki! Quem tem que raciocinar é ela, se o moleque descobrir que ela está grávida virá correndo para cá".

"Será melhor assim. Quem sabe a sua irmã não se entende com o marido dela, filho".

            Sakura ouvia tudo em silêncio, realmente talvez com esta criança, ela pudesse se reconciliar com o marido. Ela sentia tanta falta dele que começava a se arrepender da atitude que tomara saindo da mansão. Abandono de lar era considerado inadmissível na tradição da família, Sakura sabia disso e Li a avisou, mas a moça se sentira tão ferida, que só teve vontade de voltar para o aconchego da casa do pai.

"Ou tentar tirar o filho dela", sentenciou Touya.

"Não! Isso não, Syaoran nunca faria isso comigo!", desesperou-se Sakura.

            Touya encarou a irmã sério, mais sério do que de costume. "Mas e a família dele, Sakura? Odeio admitir isso, mas eles não são pouca coisa".

            Sakura deu uns passos para trás. Touya tinha razão, a família Li era poderosa o suficiente para conseguirem lhe tirar o filho. Quem era ela perto de séculos de tradição e poder? Ela não teria dinheiro nem para pagar um advogado decente. 

"Não se preocupe com isso, Sakura. Eu posso te ajudar", disse Tomoyo tentando reconfortar a amiga.

            Ela fitou o rosto sereno de Tomoyo e tentou sorrir em agradecimento, mas os pensamentos negros invadiam a mente da moça. Fujitaka foi contra esconder de Li, apesar de tudo ele gostava do jovem e não conseguia acreditar que ele seria capaz de tirar a criança de Sakura, na verdade ele acreditava que aquela seria a solução que Deus mandara para que os dois se acertassem.

*~*~*

            Sakura não contou nada, inúmeras vezes ela chegou a pegar o telefone e discar o número da mansão Li, mas nunca tinha coragem de pedir para chamar Syaoran. Já havia se passado um mês desde que descobrira que estava grávida. A barriga já começava a crescer e Tomoyo chegava cada dia com uma roupa nova para ela. A amiga estava aproveitando a confusão toda como desculpa para tirar umas férias da carreira de cantora lírica, os seus produtores estavam loucos atrás dela e por fim aceitaram esta parada na turnê pela Europa e aproveitaram para começar os preparativos e escolher o repertório para o segundo CD, assim Tomoyo poderia ficar no Japão até o nascimento do seu afilhado. Isto mesmo, ela já se considerava a madrinha da criança, nem ao mesmo deixou que a amiga a convidasse para isso.

            Apesar dos protestos de Touya, Sakura não trancou a faculdade, claro que teve que trancar algumas matérias que precisassem de esforço físico, mas as teóricas, não. Assim poderia estudar mais para elas, já tinha parado uma vez e não queria fazer isso de novo.

            Um dia ela estava preparando o jantar quando de repente ela sentiu a presença mágica de Syaoran. "Não pode ser, eu acho que estou delirando", pensou a menina achando que já estava ficando maluca de saudades do marido.

"O que foi, Sakura? Esqueceu-se de algum ingrediente?", perguntou Kero que estava pousado no seu ombro.

"Não é nada não".

            A campainha da casa tocou fazendo Sakura quase derramar toda a sopa com o susto. Seu coração começou a bater descontroladamente.

"Não pode ser", falava para si mesma. "Kero vai lá para cima e não desce".

"Mas o que foi Sakura, você está nervosa".

"Faça o que eu estou mandando".

            Kero voou até a porta da cozinha e deu uma última olhada para sua mestra, ele a viu tirar o avental e afrouxar o vestido tentando esconder a barriga que começava a ficar discretamente saliente, mas pode perceber também que pela primeira vez Sakura se olhou pelo reflexo do vidro da janela e ajeitou o cabelo que estava um pouco despenteado. Ela se virou para ele. "Ainda não subiu!"

"É o moleque que está tocando a campainha, não é?"

"Sentiu a presença dele também?"

"Não foi preciso, você só ficava nervosa para se arrumar quando era para sair com ele. Eu estou lá em cima, mas se ouvir alguma coisa, eu desço voando e juro que acabo com a raça daquele moleque".

            Sakura sorriu e acompanhou Kero voando até o primeiro andar da casa. A campainha tocou novamente e Sakura teve que se controlar para não sair correndo para abri-la. Respirou fundo umas duas vezes e verificou se o vestido estava largo o suficiente para esconder a barriga. Abriu a porta com o coração na mão e lá estava ele, lindo, vestido com um alinhadíssimo terno e de óculos escuros. Sakura teve que se controlar para não se jogar nos braços dele e o beijar. "Syaoran..." foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer.

            Ele sorriu para ela timidamente e tirou os óculos, olhando seriamente para a moça. Ela sentiu todos os pêlos do seu corpo se arrepiarem com o mesmo olhar penetrante que ele lançava sobre ela desde que se encontraram pela primeira vez na escola primária de Tomoeda.

"Com vai Sakura?"

"Bem..."

"Posso entrar? Não gostaria de tratar sobre o nosso divórcio na rua".

            Sakura sentiu uma flechada no peito. "Sim, o divórcio... entre por favor", disse dando passagem para ele. Li tirou os sapatos e colocou uma das pantufas de visita. Sakura acompanhou-o fazer cada movimento apreciando cada gesto do seu marido... futuro ex-marido, pensou amargamente.

"Você veio para..."

"Formalizar a nossa separação", falou ele rispidamente.

"Claro... bem e o que eu faço?", perguntou ela inocente.

            Li sorriu com aquela pergunta, realmente Sakura não tinha maldade alguma e era isso que ele mais apreciava nela, mulheres na sua condição já teriam lhe enchido o seu saco com acordos para tirar até o último iene da sua conta enquanto Sakura nem ao menos sabia o que fazer. 

"Desculpa, é que você sabe que eu nunca fui boa nisso".

"Sugiro então que você converse com o seu irmão, ele com certeza poderá ajudá-la", disse estendendo um cartão, "Aqui está o nome da minha advogada, ela cuidará de tudo para mim".

            Sakura pegou o cartão e leu o nome conhecido da Senhorita Ykegame, ela fez uma careta ao lembrar da moça que descaradamente dava mole para Li, o rapaz percebeu isso. "Ela veio com você, é?"

"Ela é a minha advogada".

"Eu já sei disso, posso ser burra, mas não sou surda".

            Li sorriu novamente para ela achando graça. "Se veio rir de mim era melhor ter mandado a doutora Ykegame me procurar".

"Desculpe", tentou se controlar, "Você nunca foi com a cara dela mesmo".

"É verdade, mas pelo menos com ela eu poderia dar um soco no nariz caso ela me irritasse, estaria em pé de igualdade".

"Você não muda, não é?" Falou admirando a esposa.

            Sakura franziu a testa e estreitou os olhos nele. "Mudar como?"

"Tirando que está... hã... como posso dizer?", hesitou Li.

"Tirando o quê, Syaoran?"

"Que está um pouquinho mais gordinha, você não mudou nada. Eu te disse que aquela mania de dormir até tarde acabaria te engordando".

            Sakura começou a suar frio, então ele percebeu, na verdade só se ele fosse cego não perceberia que ela estava com uma barriguinha, ainda mais que para disfarçar a menina estava vestida com um vestido longo bem larguinho. Ela coçou a cabeça sem graça. "Sabe como é? Aqui em casa o papai faz doce toda hora", mentiu descaradamente.

"Tudo bem, não precisa se justificar".

"Não, mas eu quero, é que..."

"Calma, Sakura, eu só disse que estava um pouquinho, só um pouquinho, mais gordinha", disse Li estranhando aquele nervosismo dela.

            Sakura percebeu que poderia se denunciar e resolveu deixar o assunto por encerrado. "Bem, se veio só para me entregar este papelzinho com o nome da doutora Ykegame que eu já conhecia, já me entregou".

"Bem, aí está o endereço dela no Japão", Justificou-se.

            Ela olhou novamente o cartão e leu o endereço mentalmente. "É em Tókio! É sacanagem fazer eu me despencar até Tókio".

"Eu venho te buscar e te levo até lá quando precisar assinar ou discutir algo", ofereceu Li, "Isso se não tiver ninguém que possa levá-la".

            Sakura o sentiu olhando para ela, como sempre fazia para analisar clinicamente as suas reações. "Tudo bem, mas eu acho que não vai ter nada de muito complicado. É só assinar um papel, não é?", perguntou.

"Na verdade vai ser sim um pouco mais complicado, por isso é bom pedir para seu irmão ir junto com você. Você nunca foi muito esperta para negócios e eu não quero que depois digam que eu agi de má fé com você".

"Eu não quero nada do que é seu, a gente nem casou com aquele negócio de associação de bens".

"É comunhão de bens.' Ele corrigiu sorrindo de leve. "Eu sei disso. Mas eu passei um bom número de ações da nossa firma para o seu nome".

"Como?", espantou-se Sakura.

"Sabe como é minha família, tive medo que se um dia eu faltasse a você, eles te tirariam o que é seu de direito como minha esposa e te deixasse desamparada, passando as ações para o seu nome não tem como fazerem isso".

            Sakura ficou um tempo olhando para o marido pensando em como ele era cuidadoso com ela, pensava em tudo para protegê-la até mesmo da sua própria família. "Eu devolvo tudo, passo tudo para o seu nome novamente", sentenciou.

            Li sorriu para ela, era incrível como Sakura não tinha ambição. "É muito dinheiro para você abrir mão por orgulho".

"Pode ser muito dinheiro, mas é o seu dinheiro, não meu. Eu não o quero".

"Pense melhor. Converse com o seu irmão e seu pai. Mas preciso resolver isso até o final do mês".

"Por que a pressa?", ela não agüentou a curiosidade.

            Li caminhou até a varanda onde calçou os seus sapatos. "Os anciões querem um herdeiro para a família, e para eu conseguir um, preciso estar casado", respondeu.

            Sakura ficou sem fala, levou a mão até a altura do ventre como que por instinto, pensando que realmente Touya tinha razão, a família Li tiraria seu filho sem dó nem piedade. Li reparou neste gesto com uma certa curiosidade. "Está tudo bem com você, Sakura?"

"Hã?"

            Com um gesto com a cabeça ele apontou para a mão da moça sobre sua barriga.

"Gases", ela respondeu vermelha, "Sabe com é?"

            Li riu com gosto antes de se virar e abrir a porta para sair. Sakura andou até a porta entreaberta e a segurou com uma das mãos. Li virou-se para ela ficando pela primeira vez bem perto da esposa. "Desculpe-me Sakura".

"Hã?"

"Por não ter sido um bom marido", disse beijando a testa da moça. Depois colocou os óculos que estavam no bolso e sorriu pela última vez antes de virar-se para entrar no carro e ir embora. Sakura acompanhou o carro até virar a esquina e sumir definitivamente de sua vista. 

**Someday**

Algum dia

_By Nickelback_

**How the hell did we wind up like this**

_Como diabos nós terminamos desse jeito_

**Why weren't we abe**

_Porque nós não fomos capazes_

**To see the signs that we missed**

_De ver os sinas_

**And try to turn the tables**

_E tentar superar_

**I wish you´d unclench your fists**

_Eu gostaria que você não apertasse seus punhos_

**And unpack your suitcase**

_E desfizesse suas malas_

**Lately there´s been to much of this**

_Ultimamente vem acontecendo muito isso_

**Don´t think its too late**

_Não pense que é tarde_

**Nothing´s wrong**

_Nada está errado_

**Just as long as**

_Só até que_

**You know that someday I will**

_Você saiba que algum dia eu vou_

**Someday, somehow**

_Algum dia, de alguma maneira_

**Gonna make it allright but not right now**

_Vou fazer com que tudo fique bem, mas não agora_

**(You´re the only one who knows that)**

_(você é a única que sabe disso)_

**Someday, somehow**

_Algum dia, de alguma forma_

**Gonna make it allright but not right now**

_Vou fazer com que tudo fique bem, mas não agora_

**I know you´re wondering when**

_Eu sei que você está pensando quando_

**Well I hoped that since we´re here anyway**

_Eu esperava que desde que nós estamos aqui mesmo_

**We could end up saying**

_Nós podiamos terminar dizendo_

**Things we´re always needed to say**

_Coisas que nós sempre precisamos dizer_

**So we could end up stringing**

_Então nós poderiamos terminar unidos_

**Now the story´s played out like this**

_Agora a estória é contada assim_

**Just like a paperback novel**

_Exatamente como uma novela_

**Lets rewrite na ending that fits**

_Vamos re-escrevê-la com um final apropriado_

**Instead of a Hollywood horror**

_Em vez de um horror de Hollywood_

**Nothing´s wrong**

_Nada está errado_

**Just as long as**

_Só até que_

**You know that someday I will**

_Você saiba que algum dia eu vou_

**Someday, somehow**

_Algum dia, de alguma maneira_

**Gonna make it allright but not right now**

_Vou fazer com que tudo fique bem, mas não agora_

**I know you´re wondering when**

_Eu sei que você está pensando quando_

**(You´re the only one who knows that)**

_(você é a única que sabe disso)_

**Someday, somehow**

_Algum dia, de alguma forma_

**Gonna make it allright but not right now**

_Vou fazer com que tudo fique bem, mas não agora_

**I know you´re wondering when**

_Eu sei que você está pensando quando_

[Solo]

**How the hell did we wind up like this**

_Como diabos nós terminamos desse jeito_

**Why weren't we abe**

_Porque nós não fomos capazes_

**To see the signs that we missed**

_De ver os sinas_

**And try to turn the tables**

_E tentar superar_

**Now the story´s played out like this**

_Agora a estória é contada assim_

**Just like a paperback novel**

_Exatamente como uma novela_

**Lets rewrite with ending that fits**

_Vamos re-escrevê-la com um final apropriado_

**Instead of a Hollywood horror**

_Em vez de um horror de Hollywood_

**Nothing´s wrong**

_Nada está errado_

**Just as long as**

_Só até que_

**You know that someday I will**

_Você saiba que algum dia eu vou_

**Someday, somehow**

_Algum dia, de alguma maneira_

**Gonna make it allright but not right now**

_Vou fazer com que tudo fique bem, mas não agora_

**I know you´re wondering when**

_Eu sei que você está pensando quando_

**(You´re the only one who knows that)**

_(você é a única que sabe disso)_

**Someday, somehow**

_Algum dia, de alguma forma_

**Gonna make it allright but not right now**

_Vou fazer com que tudo fique bem, mas não agora_

**I know you´re wondering when**

_Eu sei que você está pensando quando_

**(You´re the only one who knows that)**

_(você é a única que sabe disso)_

**I know you´re wondering when**

_Eu sei que você está pensando quando_

**(You´re the only one who knows that)**

_(você é a única que sabe disso)_

**I know you´re wondering when**

_Eu sei que você está pensando quando_

Continua.  
  



	3. Traição

Capítulo III: Traição

Sakura olhava para a janela do seu quarto, observava a bela lua cheia que iluminava aquela noite, aquela triste noite. Ainda podia ouvir a voz alterada de Touya que ficara discutindo com Yukito e seu pai sobre as ações que Li havia passado para o nome dela. Ela não queria dinheiro, ela só queria esquecer tudo aquilo e voltar para os braços do marido e lhe contar que estavam esperando um filho. Sakura acariciou a própria barriga sentindo lágrimas nos olhos.

"Como fui estúpida", pensou para si mesma. Levada pelo ciúme e pela intriga de Meilyn havia largado o marido numa atitude precipitada. Mas ela se sentia tão só lá, tão desamparada que aquilo tinha sido apenas a gota d'água.

"Ela está no direito dela. Se aquele desgraçado fez isso que se dane. O dinheiro é dela!!!", Touya começava a se alterar com o pai que defendia a filha na atitude de devolver as ações para Li. Sakura foi até a porta e a fechou na tentativa de não ouvir mais os gritos do seu irmão. Touya, no fundo, queria prejudicar Li de alguma forma para se sentir melhor pela tristeza da irmã. O rapaz sabia que agora Syaoran não era mais um moleque e sim um poderoso empresário e principalmente campeão em inúmeras modalidades de lutas. Com certeza ele não conseguiria dar uma surra nele.

Sakura olhou para sua mão esquerda com a aliança e teve vontade de jogá-la longe e fingir que Li nunca havia passado pela sua vida. Com certeza a esta hora estava com a doutora Ykegame.

"Dormindo com ela!", disse colocando em prática seu pensamento, tirou a aliança e a jogou longe. O belo anel bateu na parede com força e caiu no chão, rolando até debaixo do armário. Lágrimas não paravam de sair de seus olhos pensando em quantas vezes Li havia lhe traído, talvez Meilyn não era assim tão louca. Sakura sabia como Li era um amante feroz na cama, seguro de si e das suas atitudes, sempre era ele quem conduzia tudo, ela apenas se deixava levar pelas carícias do marido. "Claro, deve ter treinado muito, com muitas...", soltou revoltada, "Mas... mas... mesmo assim eu o amo... eu o amo, meu Deus..." Ela tampou o rosto com as mãos soluçando. Encostou-se à parede e dolorosamente escorregou apoiada a ela até atingir o chão.

Ela levantou o rosto e olhou para o armário, não conseguia ver a aliança, foi agachada até ele e se abaixou para tentar pegá-la. Esticou o braço até conseguir sentir o objeto entre os dedos, pegou-o e olhou para ele com dor, acabou recolocando no dedo. A porta se abriu de supetão, assustando a menina.

"Sakura o que faz aí no chão?"

Sakura se levantou apoiada no armário, secou as lágrimas do rosto com a manga do casaco e encarou o irmão. "Nada".

"Então por que está chorando? Está sentindo alguma coisa?"

"Não Touya, eu estou bem, não se preocupe. Vou tomar um banho agora".

"Precisamos continuar com a nossa conversa".

"Não agora, estou cansada".

Touya fitou a irmã com carinho. Sakura era o seu maior tesouro, cuidara dela desde que se entendia por gente, tentava protegê-la de tudo e de todos, mas falhou ao permitir aquele namoro entre ela e o moleque chinês. Ele sempre soube, desde o primeiro dia que colocou os olhos nele, que Syaoran lhe roubaria Sakura, mas pelo menos, pensou que ele a faria feliz e olha só no que deu, sua irmã estava novamente com os olhos inchados e vermelhos, mostrando que havia mais uma vez chorado e chorado por ele. "Vou preparar um lanche para você".

"Não estou com fome, Touya".

"Coma então pelo seu filho, Sakura".

Sakura colocou as duas mãos na barriga e a admirou. "Está bem, quero que este menininho venha ao mundo com muita saúde".

"Como sabe que é um menino?" Ele perguntou sorrindo.

Sakura levantou os olhos e sorriu para o irmão. "Eu sou a mãe, sei que é um lindo menino".

"Só espero que não seja parecido com o pai", disse saindo e fechando a porta.

A moça ficou um tempo observando a porta fechada pelo irmão e abriu um lindo sorriso. "Ele será muito parecido com o Syaoran, Touya, eu sei que será".

* * *

Haviam se passado duas semanas desde que Li havia visitado Sakura. Ele não entrara mais em contado com a esposa, mas Sakura sentira inúmeras vezes a sua presença mágica por perto. A moça tinha saído aquele dia mais cedo da faculdade para ir junto com Tomoyo fazer o pré-natal, ela daqui a pouco completaria 4 meses de gestação e queria ver o seu filhote na ultra-sonografia. 

Tomoyo, munida com sua câmera, estava radiante. Pegou a moça na faculdade e as duas conversavam animadamente até chegar no hospital de Tomoeda. Sakura estava muito feliz apesar da constante ameaça de Li descobrir que estava grávida. Na verdade isso gerara eternas discussões  na família Kinomoto nos últimos dias. Syaoran descobriria mais cedo ou mais tarde que ela estava grávida e ontem a noite Touya tinha dado uma solução muito drástica para o problema.

_Todos estavam na sala, inclusive Yukito que tinha jantado com Touya na casa dos Kinomotos._

_"Ele tirará o seu filho de você, sem dó nem piedade", repetia Touya o tempo todo._

_"Não julgue, meu filho"._

_"Por que ninguém consegue raciocinar aqui?"_

_"Touya, está com a cabeça quente novamente. Sua irmã está grávida, não é bom ela ficar discutindo estes assuntos"._

_"Ouça o Yukito", Fujitaka tentava colocar alguma coisa na cabeça do filho._

_Touya caminhou até a irmã que estava observando todos, apoiada ao parapeito da janela e a encarou nos olhos._

_"Vai precisar deste dinheiro para pagar um bom advogado caso isso aconteça"._

_"Temos que encontrar outra solução, eu não quero aquele dinheiro"._

_"Por que é tão cabeça dura?"_

_"Porque sou sua irmã", rebateu sorrindo._

_O rapaz respirou fundo e sentenciou. "Podemos dizer que o filho não é dele"._

_Sakura arregalou os olhos fechando o belo sorriso. "Não, isso não"._

_"Enlouqueceu de vez, Touya?"_

_O rapaz virou-se para o pai e amigo. "Só vejo esta solução. O moleque é tão orgulhoso que se descobrir isso, nunca mais vai procurá-la". _

_"Mas... mas isso é dizer que eu o traí", falou a moça assustada._

_Touya virou-se para a irmã, "E daí?"_

_"Daí que eu o amo Touya, não vou dizer para o meu marido que eu dormi com outro!"_

_"Mas ele não fez isso com você, Sakura?"_

_Sakura balançou a cabeça desesperada, cruzou a sala e subiu rapidamente as escadas até o quarto. Touya acompanhou a irmã que fugia da situação, encarou o pai que olhava para ele com reprovação. "Ele vai tirar o filho dela e não vamos poder fazer nada para impedir"._

_"Como pode ter tanta certeza disso?"_

_"Simples Yuki, ela se casou sob a tradição da família dele"._

_"E o que tem isso?"_

_"Os filhos ficam sobre a tutela do pai"._

_Fujitaka arregalou os olhos para o filho. "Tem certeza disso?"_

_"Absoluta"._

_"Não podemos permitir isso"._

_"É isso que eu estou tentando dizer e ninguém entende"._

* * *

"Ai que lindinho!" Gritou Tomoyo vendo a imagem do bebê no aparelho de ultra-sonografia.

Sakura olhava para a imagem destorcida com lágrimas nos olhos. Ali estava o seu filho, o seu filho com Syaoran. A prova viva do amor que ela sentia pelo marido.

"Gostaria de saber o sexo?", perguntou a doutora sorrindo.

"É um menino", respondeu Sakura.

"Como sabe?", falou Tomoyo.

"Eu só sei".

"É verdade, é um menino. Seu marido com certeza ficará muito feliz. Os homens adoram quando as esposas esperam meninos".

Tomoyo e Sakura ficaram em silêncio, um silêncio pesado. A doutora percebeu isso e tentou mudar de assunto. "Ele está bem formado. Olha...", disse apontando para a tela, "Aqui é o coraçãozinho e aqui os dois bracinhos..."

Tomoyo dava gritinhos de felicidade a cada fala da doutora. Sakura sorria contagiada pela alegria da amiga e é claro pela imagem do filho.

As duas saíram do hospital e resolveram passar no shopping para comprar roupinhas e acessórios de bebê, gastaram a tarde inteira andando pelas lojas e cansadas voltaram para casa.

Sakura saltou da limusine da amiga e olhou para a casa amarela, fechou os olhos apenas para confirmar a presença que sentia. "Syaoran..." Sussurrou confirmando a presença do marido na casa.

Tomoyo olhou assustada para ela. "E agora? Não tem como esconder por muito tempo isso".

"Eu sei disso, Tomoyo.  Leve as coisas para sua casa, depois eu as pego".

"Sem problema".

"Obrigada. Só espero que Touya não esteja em casa".

"Tomara",  confirmou a amiga.

Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior, ela sentia a presença de Ywe vinda de dentro da casa, provavelmente Touya também estaria. A jovem respirou fundo e começou a andar em direção da casa. Não precisou abrir a porta para ouvir a voz alterada do irmão e do marido discutindo.

"Você está louco!"

"Louco é você que teve a petulância de vir procurar a minha irmã!"

"Eu só saio daqui depois que eu ouvir da própria boca da minha mulher esta história".

"Sua mulher uma vírgula, sua ex-mulher!"

"Ela é ainda a minha mulher, queira ou não, e se ela está grávida, eu quero ouvir da boca dela que o filho não é meu!"

"Como você é teimoso moleque, todo mundo já te confirmou isso. Meu pai já disse que a Sakura está namorando o Yukito!"

Sakura sentiu o ar lhe faltar. O que está acontecendo? Pensou freneticamente. Que história era aquela de estar namorando o Yukito. Ela entrou de supetão na sala deixando os dois rapazes sem fala. "O que está acontecendo aqui?", perguntou olhando para os dois.

"Sakura?", foi a única coisa que Touya conseguiu dizer.

Li olhava para ela assustado, Sakura conhecia o marido e via no rosto dele desespero. Fujitaka caminhou até a filha. "É melhor ir descansar meu bem".

"Não, ela não vai a lugar nenhum antes de conversar comigo", gritou Li.

"Droga, moleque! Não vai prejudicar mais a minha irmã do que já fez".

"Agora chega!", gritou Fujitaka, "Sakura está numa situação delicada, não pode ficar se aborrecendo".

Li passou a mão pelos cabelos e caminhou meio desorientado até ela. "Só me diga uma coisa: Por que me escondeu que estava grávida?"

Sakura olhou para ele nos olhos e pode ver toda a tormenta que eles passavam. "Não quero que tire o meu filho de mim", foi a resposta.

"Se este filho não é meu, não tinha porque me esconder".

"Mas como pode...", revoltou-se a jovem pelo simples fato do marido ter acreditado que realmente ela tivesse o traído.

"Ela não lhe deve explicações alguma. Agora saia da casa do meu pai e a deixe em paz!", interrompeu Touya, sabendo que a irmã estragaria todo o plano.

Li respirou fundo e desviou os olhos dela, colocou uma das mãos no bolso da calça e abriu a porta com a outra. "Acho que pelo menos poderia ter se cuidado melhor. Sempre fomos cuidadosos com isso, pensei que tinha aprendido alguma coisa".

Sakura sentiu como se o chão tivesse saído de seus pés, ela não poderia estar ouvido aquilo, Li tinha acreditado na história louca do irmão de que estava esperando um filho de outro. "Não se preocupe, Kinomoto, não vou mais perturbar a sua irmã", disse antes de abrir a porta e sair por ela. Sakura acompanhou a bela figura do rapaz  se afastando. Touya correu para fechar a porta evitando que Sakura numa medida impetuosa corresse atrás dele.

"O que vocês contaram para ele?"

"Que você está grávida de um filho meu, Sakura". Respondeu Yukito que até agora tinha ficado calado tentando não se meter. Ela reparou que o rapaz tinha em um dos olhos a marca de um forte soco.

Sakura olhou para o amigo do irmão em desespero. "Como?"

"Era a única saída, filha".

Até seu pai tinha compactuado com a história louca. "Enlouqueceram?! Vocês todos enlouqueceram? Nunca tive nada com o Yukito, nunca tive nada com nenhum outro homem!"

"Se ele descobrir que o filho é dele, ele terá todo o direito de tirá-lo de você".

Sakura deu uns passos com uma das mãos na cabeça atordoada.

"Você casou sob os regimes da família dele, abandonou o lar, e ainda por cima é estrangeira. Tirariam seu filho com facilidade".

"Seu irmão infelizmente tem razão, por isso aceitei esta loucura toda".

Sakura olhou para o pai e viu como ele também sofria com a situação.

"Achamos sensato dizer a ele que o filho era meu, pois assim não teria como negar. Vivo praticamente na casa de vocês e além disso..."

A jovem desviou os olhos para o amigo lembrando-se de quando achava que estava apaixonada por ele, isso tinha sido há séculos, como Li pode acreditar numa mentira tão absurda?

"Eu confirmei", falou o pai como se lesse os pensamentos da filha. Li sempre teve um imenso respeito pelo senhor Kinomoto, uma confirmação dele deve ter sido um choque para o rapaz. Inúmeras vezes ela já tinha ouvido o marido comentar em como um homem sensato e bom teve um filho tão estourado como Touya. Agora ela começou a entender o olhar de desespero de Syaoran.

* * * 

Li caminhava de um lado para o outro no quarto do hotel. Não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo com ele, com seu casamento, com Sakura. Não, ela não pode estar grávida do Yukito, pensava quase beirando ao desespero. As palavras de Yukito ressoavam na sua cabeça como um eco. Um doloroso eco.

_"O que você está fazendo aqui?", perguntou Touya vendo-o na sala da casa do pai._

_"Estou esperando a minha mulher"._

_"Ela não é mais a sua esposa, não tem o direito de ficar a cercando"._

_"Não lhe devo explicações"._

_"Pois deve sim, Sakura não quer mais saber de você, ela está maravilhosamente feliz sem a sua presença na vida dela"._

_"Não me diga", respondeu o rapaz fazendo pouco caso._

_"Filho, por favor, daqui a pouco sua irmã está chegando", repreendeu Fujitaka._

_Touya começava a ficar nervoso com a presença dele, Sakura já estava com uma barriga bem visível. Ele sabia que o moleque não era burro e que provavelmente já tinha certeza ou desconfiava que a irmã estava grávida._

_"Não pense que vou deixá-lo arruinar a vida da Sakura"._

_"Por que diz isso?", Li o observava com atenção, ele era um ótimo negociante e sabia quando alguém estava lhe escondendo algo._

_"Por nada", respondeu Touya nervoso._

_"Será que é porque sua irmã está esperando um filho meu?", falou calmamente._

_"Como?"_

_"Deveria saber que um filho meu e de Sakura teria uma presença mágica muito forte. Foi fácil perceber a presença dele"._

_Touya, Fujitaka e Yukito ficaram sem fala observando o rapaz._

_"Um filho meu e de Sakura também", sentenciou Yukito._

_O semblante do rapaz mudou, ele se levantou encarando o rapaz de frente._

_"O que você disse?"_

_"O filho é meu"._

_Li não pensou, desferiu um soco muito bem dado na cara do rapaz que praticamente voou antes de cair no chão com a mão no rosto. Touya foi socorrer o amigo enquanto o senhor Fujitaka pedia para se acalmarem._

_"Está louco!", gritou Touya._

_"Nunca mais diga isso, não tem o direito de difamar a minha esposa!"_

_"Mas é a verdade, moleque!  Agora nos deixe em paz!"_

_"Nunca pensei que você chegasse tão baixo"._

_"Pergunte ao meu pai!"_

_Li olhou atordoado para o senhor e o viu apenas fazer sinal positivo com a cabeça. O rapaz sentiu como se um piano tivesse lhe atingido a cabeça. Não, não poderia ser verdade, não poderia... Pensava desesperado._

Li saiu do quarto batendo a porta com força precisava extravasar toda a raiva e só tinha um lugar que poderia fazer isso. Ainda bem que sabia onde ficavam as academias de lutas marciais de Tomoeda.

* * *

"Vá com calma rapaz, assim você vai acabar com a minha academia", pediu um homem vendo o saco de areia caído no chão. Li tinha exagerado atacando o objeto de treino.

"Eu pago os seus prejuízos, não se preocupe".

O forte homem acompanhou o rapaz arrumando as faixas nas mãos. "Você é bom...  e forte. Por acaso é um lutador profissional?"

"Sim, mas parei de lutar quando... quando me casei".

Ele deu um soquinho de leve na palma da outra mão em reprovação. "É uma pena, deveria ser um ótimo lutador".

Li levantou o rosto para ele e sorriu de leve. "Era o melhor".

O homem riu em deboche. "Não está sendo muito convencido, rapaz?"

"Não".

"Que tal lutar então? Vamos ver se é tão bom quanto diz".

"Será um prazer".

Li conseguiu o que queria. Queria lutar, queria extravasar toda raiva que o corroía por dentro e não havia nada mais relaxante para ele do que lutar. Pena que não poderia fazer isso com Yukito, pensava enquanto se posicionava para começar a luta. O oponente era alto e corpulento, mas Li aprendeu que isso não era nada perto de uma ótima técnica, e isso ele tinha, anos de treinamento o fizeram o melhor lutador da sua categoria em artes marciais. A luta começou, aos poucos a academia começava a se concentrar em volta do ringue para assisti-la. O dono tinha sido o campeão no ano passado da liga japonesa e representou o país nos confrontos internacionais. O seu oponente era um desconhecido, mas aos poucos começava a se destacar pela técnica perfeita. Li tinha razão sobre si mesmo, era o melhor.

Pensamentos invadiam a mente do rapaz. 'Como Sakura pode ter feito isso? Como pode em poucos meses depois da separação aparecer grávida de Yukito? Logo de Yukito! Talvez ela nunca tenha conseguido superar a rejeição do rapaz quando ele lhe deu o fora. Ela não queria novas experiências? Não foi por isso que ela deixou a China? Em busca de novas experiências?!'

"Chega! Eu não agüento mais!", sentenciou o homem já com o corpo todo ferido e cansado, "Você tem razão, é muito bom!"

Li cessou seu ataque e deu uns passos para trás atordoada com o que pensava. Ele levou a mão no rosto e viu que tinha um pequeno corte, ele nem tinha percebido que haviam o golpeado. O forte homem a sua frente estava num estado mais deplorável. Uns alunos vieram socorrê-lo que cambaleava ainda tonto.

"Você está bem?" Perguntou um rapazinho para Li.

"Sim, acho que sim".

"É melhor cuidar deste corte na testa".

Li confirmou com a cabeça e saiu do ringue, deu uma última olhada no seu oponente e teve pena por tê-lo usado para extravasar a sua raiva, ele não tinha este direito e sabia disso. Pegou suas roupas no vestiário e seguiu em direção ao quarto do hotel. Tinha que falar com sua advogada sobre os novos rumos do divórcio, se Sakura não queria nada, ela não teria nada.

* * *

Eram dez da noite, hora imprópria para tratar de negócios pensou Li sentado numa mesa no elegante restaurante no centro de Tomoeda, mas quem disse que ele estava ali para falar unicamente de negócios? Olhou para o relógio e depois para o hall de entrada. Lá estava ela, linda, elegante e principalmente... 

"Pontual", pensou em voz alta, lembrando-se das vezes que a esposa lhe deixara esperando plantado devido aos seus atrasos constantes.

"Boa noite, Sr Li", cumprimentou Ykegame com um belo sorriso.

"Boa noite", respondeu enquanto afastava a cadeira para ela se sentar. "Está linda hoje".

A bela moça sentiu as bochechas queimarem com o elogio. Há tempos insistia com o patrão, mas ele sempre se mostrava fiel à esposa, agora, depois da separação foi pega de surpresa pelo convite para jantar fora.

"O que foi isso na sua testa?", reparando no curativo acima da sobrancelha.

Li levou a mão até ele e sorriu. "Isso? Não foi nada, resolvi treinar um pouco, estava parado há muito tempo e queria desenferrujar".

"Pensei que não voltaria a lutar".

"Estava na hora de voltar aos velhos hábitos".

"Bem daqui a poucos dias voltará a ser o mais novo e cobiçado solteiro da China".

"É, talvez. O que vai querer para o jantar?"

Li chamou o garçom e fez o pedido.

"Sobre o que quer tratar neste jantar?"

"Sobre o meu divórcio, é claro, e outras pendências".

"Sua esposa aceitou a sua oferta?"

"Melhor, resolveu abrir mão de tudo. Irá passar tudo para meu nome novamente. Quero que providencie os papéis para o final desta semana".

Ela olhou assustada para o rapaz a sua frente. Ela conhecia a senhora Li e sempre teve ela como uma menininha boba, mas pensou que fosse só aparência, não que ela realmente fosse uma completa idiota, pensou para si.

"Desculpe, mas eu não entendi direito. A senhora Li vai lhe devolver tudo?"

"Isto mesmo. É próprio de Sakura".

A moça balançou a cabeça um pouco assustada. "Mas ela sabe realmente do quê está abrindo mão?"

Li encostou-se à cadeira e passou uma das mãos nos cabelos rebeldes. "Não, mas avisei a ela que era coisa grande. Mas que se dane, se ela é orgulhosa, o problema é dela".

"Poxa, desculpe-me, sei que estamos falando da sua ex-esposa, mas isso já não é orgulho, é estupidez".

Li cravou os olhos nela pensando em quem era ela para falar de sua Sakura assim, Sakura nunca se apegaria a dinheiro ou a qualquer outra coisa material, quando ele se casou com ela sabia que ela o amava de verdade... Bem, talvez agora ele percebesse que tinha confundido as coisas naquela época, talvez Sakura apenas tinha ficado com ele para esquecer Yukito. Li pegou o copo com uísque e bebeu tudo de um gole só, achando que a bebida fosse fazê-lo se esquecer do que estava acontecendo na sua vida.

"Acho que não está passando por bons momentos, Sr Li. Imagino como uma separação deva ser difícil".

"É, mas não vamos falar disso agora", tentou mudar o assunto, "Diga-me, o que acha que podemos fazer sobre o contrato com os ingleses?"

"Tem certeza que está bem para tratar disso?"

"Eu sempre estou".

Os dois conversaram horas enquanto jantavam e bebiam. Li pela primeira vez começava a exagerar na bebida, ele nunca foi disso, mas começava a se sentir melhor conforme ingeria os copos, um seguido do outro.

* * *

Li abriu os olhos e encarou o teto branco do quarto. 'Onde estou?' Pensou sentindo a cabeça latejar, tinha exagerado na bebida, ele sabia que era fraco para estas coisas, procurava ter uma vida saudável, sem fumo nem álcool, mas ele precisara de algo forte na noite passada. O rapaz tentou se levantar e viu que algo o impedia, algo repousado em seu peito. Olhou para baixo e viu a cabeça da advogada repousando delicadamente sobre o seu peito nu.

"Droga! O que foi que eu fiz?", soltou. Ele fechou os olhos novamente tentando se lembrar de alguma coisa da noite passada, mas tudo era uma enorme confusão na cabeça do rapaz. Porém tudo indicava que realmente tinha voltado a cometer os velhos deslizes de adolescente. Ele observou a aliança na mão esquerda pensando que não era mais um adolescente, era um homem, e um homem casado.

"E corno", sentenciou.

Ele levantou-se não se importando em acordar a moça. 

"Bom dia", ela disse beijando de leve os lábios dele.

"Bom dia", cumprimentou constrangido, "Preciso ir agora".

O rapaz levantou-se e começou a colocar as roupas que estavam jogadas no chão. Ykegame observava-o tentando entender o que se passava na cabeça dele e porque agia tão friamente depois da noite ardente que passaram.

"Arrependido?", perguntou a ele.

Li virou-se para ela abotoando a camisa. "Não, apenas com muita dor de cabeça".

"Ainda ama a sua esposa, não é?"

"Ex-esposa", consertou, "Não posso mais amá-la se quer saber a resposta".

Ela o observou procurar os sapatos pelo chão do quarto. "Você me chamou a noite inteira pelo nome dela". 

Li parou de se arrumar e pela primeira vez desde que acordou encarou a bela mulher.

"Confesso que não imaginei que era realmente tão apaixonado por ela. Sempre pensei que os casamentos de clãs eram apenas contratos", continuou.

Li terminou de se arrumar e colocou a gravata num dos bolsos. "Meu casamento nunca foi um acordo. Deveria saber que inclusive ele foi contra as tradições do clã".

"Que seja assim, deveria tentar tirar sua esposa da cabeça antes de se envolver com outra pessoa. Não gosto de ser usada".

Ele abriu a porta do quarto. "Acho que você aproveitou tanto quanto eu. Espero os papéis do meu divórcio até o fim da semana, Ykegame. Até!"

Li saiu e fechou a porta do quarto se sentindo o pior dos homens. Tinha se envolvido em uma briga, abusado da bebida, usado a advogada e traído a esposa em um só dia. "O que está acontecendo comigo?", perguntava-se enquanto a cabeça latejava insistentemente. Aquele não era ele, não poderia ser ele.

* * *

Sakura se olhava no espelho de lado, apreciando a barriga que começava a crescer e ficar nítida aos olhos de todos. Como ela tinha orgulho daquela barriga, pena que seu filho viria na época mais difícil da sua vida. "Pelo menos eu vou ter você meu pequeno", disse passando a mão na barriga com carinho. Ela não permitiria que a família Li o tirasse dela, mas também não achava certo que Li pensasse mal dela, como ela queria contar para ele que era seu filho. Que ela nunca tinha o traído. 'Como ele pode pensar que eu faria alguma coisa logo com o Yukito! Como o Syaoran continua o mesmo cabeça-dura orgulhoso', pensava.

Já havia se passado quase duas semanas desde que aconteceu o incidente e Li não havia procurado por ela, até a sua presença mágica, ela não conseguia mais sentir.

Sakura ouviu o seu pai lhe chamar e desceu. Quando chegou na sala viu Ykegame junto com um outro homem elegantemente vestido.

"Como vai senhora Li?", cumprimentou educadamente.

"O que faz aqui?"

"Viemos lhe entregar o contrato de divórcio. O Sr Li me pediu para fazer isso".

Sakura olhou desconfiada para ela e pegou o envelope pardo. "Pensei que seu escritório era em Tókio".

"E é, mas estou passando uns dias em Tomoeda. O Sr Li pediu para adiantar ao máximo este acordo".

"Ele pediu?", perguntou Sakura tristemente.

A bela advogada olhou para a barriga da moça e sorriu. "Acho que já sei o motivo desta pressa toda", disse sorrindo, "Um escândalo seria terrível para a reputação do clã Li".

Sakura sentiu a raiva lhe subir a cabeça, a vontade que tinha era de dar um soco no rosto daquela mulher, quem era ela para insinuar que tivesse traído o seu marido. Logo ela que dava mole para ele. "Já fez o que veio fazer. Agora se me der licença...", disse tentando manter a calma.

"Assim que terminar de conferir o acordo, entre em contato com este número e marcaremos o dia da audiência com o juiz de família", estendeu um papelzinho.

Sakura o pegou a contra gosto. Ykegame se despediu educadamente e acompanhada pelo outro homem saiu da casa. Assim que fechou a porta Sakura explodiu. "Quem esta mulher pensa que é?!"

"Não pode se irritar minha filha. Lembre-se que está grávida!"

"Eu a odeio! Nunca gostei dela papai. Ela deve estar quase caindo em cima do meu marido e ainda tem a petulância de vir aqui".

"Está com ciúmes?"

A jovem virou-se para o pai. "É claro que estou papai! Eu ainda amo o meu marido".

O velho senhor consertou os óculos e sorriu. "Então não assine este divórcio".

Sakura arregalou os olhos surpresa. Seu pai tinha razão, se ela amava ainda o marido não tinha porque assinar o divórcio. "Mas agora as coisas já chegaram muito longe..."

"Se assinar este papel será o fim do seu casamento. Syaoran não pode se casar ou fazer qualquer outra coisa antes de estar definitivamente separado de você". 

"Mas ele pensa que o filho não é dele".

"Esta é uma decisão sua, mas acredito que Li não teria coragem de tirar o seu filho de você".

"Mas e a família Li?"

"Isso eu realmente já não sei".

Sakura apertou o envelope nas mãos observando o rosto sereno do pai. Fujitaka tinha razão o importante era que amava o marido ainda e que não o daria de mão beijada para outra. Estava na hora dela lutar pelo que queria e ela queria Syaoran de volta.

**Wherever you´ll  go**

The Calling 

So lately, been wondering   
Who will be there to take my place   
When I`m gone you`ll need love

To light the shadows on your face

If a great wave shall fall

And fall upon us all   
Then between the sand and stone

Could you make it on your own.

If I could, then I would   
I`ll go wherever you will go   
Way up high or down low

I`ll go wherever you will go

And maybe, I`ll find out   
A way to make it back someday   
To watch you, to guide you

Through the darkest of your days   
  


If a great wave shall fall

And fall upon us all   
Then I hope there`s someone out there   
who can bring me back to you

If I could, then I would   
I`ll go wherever you will go   
Way up high or down low

I`ll go wherever you will go   
  


Run away with my heart   
Run away with my hope   
Run away with my love

I know now, just quite how   
My life and love my still go on   
In your heart, in your mind

I`ll stay with you for all of time

If I could, then I would   
I`ll go wherever you will go   
Way up high or down low

I`ll go wherever you will go   
  
If I could turn back time   
I`ll go wherever you will go   
If I could make you mine   
I`ll go wherever you will go

I`ll go wherever you will go.

Continua.


	4. Você pertence a mim

**Capitulo IV: Você pertence a mim.**

            Li estava no hall do hotel quando Sakura entrou. Era estranho como a esposa não se acostumava com o luxo. Quando estavam casados, ela o acompanhava a todas as sofisticadas festas, mas era nítido que se sentia deslocada em volta de pessoas que riam por futilidades e mulheres que se vestiam praticamente com diamantes e ouro. Li sempre ia com ela comprar vestidos de festas, pois sabia que a esposa se recusaria a pagar um alto preço por qualquer peça. Ele nem ao menos deixava que as atendentes falassem os valores. 

Ele ficou a admirando com aquela enorme barriga, agora já era claro que era uma gravidez de mais de cinco meses. Ele sempre soube que a maternidade embelezava qualquer mulher, mas com Sakura, a tornou um anjo, um ser celeste e intocável. Viu-a perguntar algo timidamente para o elegante homem no balcão da recepção e o viu apontar para onde estava. Ela se virou e encontrou os olhos de Li a fitando, Sakura agradeceu ao rapaz e caminhou lentamente até ele, Li pôde perceber que ela estava nervosa, pois mordia o lábio inferior e apertava com as mãos o envelope pardo que trazia.

"Oi", cumprimentou tímida.

"Como tem passado?"

"Bem", respondeu. Os dois ficaram se fitando quase apaixonadamente, até que Li tomou a palavra.

"Por que veio até aqui?"

"Preciso conversar com você, nós podíamos...", falou olhando para os lados, mostrando que estava incomodada com a quantidade de pessoas no salão principal do elegante hotel.

"Claro", ele a interrompeu e com um gesto pediu para que o acompanhasse até a sua suíte. O trajeto dentro do elevador foi em silêncio, Li abriu a porta do quarto 405 e deixou que a esposa entrasse primeiro para depois entrar e a fechar. "Bem, o que queria comigo?"

            Sakura não respondeu de imediato, caminhou até a janela com uma das mãos na barriga e olhou a bela vista de Tomoeda, realmente era uma cidade muito bonita. "Quero lhe dizer que não vou assinar este divórcio".

            Li foi pego de surpresa, arregalou os olhos fitando a esposa que continuava a apreciar a vista. "Como assim não vai assinar? Você já o leu? Está tudo como combinamos. Você disse que não queria nada".

"E não quero!"

"Mas então...", ele caminhou até ela sem entender, "Então o que é?"

"Não quero me divorciar de você".

"Como?", ele balançou a cabeça meio atordoado. Passou a mão pelos cabelos e fitou novamente Sakura, "O problema é dinheiro?"

            Sakura não acreditou no que ele disse, como ele poderia pensar que ela não queria se divorciar dele por dinheiro? "Que tipo de mulher você pensa que eu sou?"

"Que tipo de mulher você quer que eu pense? Você arruma suas coisas e sai da sua casa por causa de uma besteira e depois me aparece grávida de outro!!!"

            Sakura encarou o marido que estava quase gritando na sua cara, ela não sabia o que responder para ele.

"Eu não vou dar tudo que é meu para um filho bastardo!"

"Então o problema é esse, não quer dividir a sua rica fortuna com ninguém!"

"Não com um filho do Yukito! Como pode fazer isso comigo?!"

"E você que me traiu com quase toda a China quando namorávamos?"

"Não me venha com isso! Você só ficou comigo porque levou um fora do amigo do seu irmão!"

"Como pode pensar assim?!"

"E o que você quer que eu pense?! Como pode me aparecer grávida de um filho dele com menos de seis meses que me deixou?!"

"Eu nunca o amei! Nunca o amei desta maneira!"

"Então como vocês fizeram este filho? Mágica?", perguntou debochando. Syaoran caminhou até a mesa onde estava a sua pasta e a abriu. Pegou um talão de cheques e olhou para a esposa. "Quanto você quer para assinar este contrato?"

            Sakura sentiu um piano caindo na sua cabeça, sentiu-se enjoada e tonta. "Como pode se enganar tanto ao meu respeito?"

"Eu também me faço esta mesma pergunta todos os dias".

            Ela caminhou até ele e o fitou nos olhos, Sakura via que eles transmitiam dor, Syaoran sofria, mas era orgulhoso demais para admitir qualquer coisa. Ela tinha o ferido na honra. "O que foi Sakura? Dê-me o seu preço e eu cubro."

"Por que age desta maneira?"

            Ele se afastou dela e largou o talão na mesa, deu uns passos até o meio do quarto e depois se virou encarando-a. "Diga-me uma coisa, Yukito ou Ywe é melhor do que eu na cama?"

            Aquilo tinha sido a gota d'água, Sakura deu uns passos até ele e com toda a força que tinha desferiu um tapa na cara do marido. Como ele teve a coragem de perguntar uma coisa destas para ela? Que direito ele tinha para ofendê-la daquela maneira? Li virou o rosto e a encarou friamente enquanto que lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto da jovem. "Eu tenho nojo de você!" 

            Sakura foi até a escrivaninha e pegou uma caneta, abriu o envelope e tirou o contrato, o assinou com as mãos tremendo e deixou em cima dela. "Está aqui o nosso divórcio. Nunca mais me procure, não quero mais nada de você, não quero nunca mais ver a sua cara na minha vida!"

"Não se preocupe com relação a isso."

            Ela cruzou o quarto e saiu batendo a porta com raiva. Cruzou o corredor e apertou o botão do elevador freneticamente até ele abrir, entrou e assim que a porta fechou desabou em lágrimas. 

*~*~*

            Li observou a porta fechada pela esposa e passou a mão pelo rosto que ardia pelo tapa. Pensou que realmente tinha ido longe demais com aquela pergunta, mas que se dane, se ele pudesse xingaria a esposa até que não tivesse mais voz, como ela teve a coragem de traí-lo. De aparecer grávida de Yukito que até certo ponto ele  considerava um amigo? O rapaz pegou o contrato de divórcio e viu a assinatura, ela ainda assinou com o seu sobrenome. 

"Sakura Li", leu em voz alta, "Depois eu penso nisso!" Disse jogando o contrato na mesa e o observando ainda. Agora era só ele assinar e pronto. Fim. Fim de tudo. Fim de mais de 10 anos de planos e sonhos. "Inferno!" Caminhou até o bar e encheu um copo com a primeira bebida que estava ao seu alcance. Já tinha se tornado rotina beber toda vez para afogar as mágoas, mas antes de tomar o primeiro gole ainda prometeu que seria a última vez que bebia por causa dela, seria a última vez que pensaria nela, seria a última vez que...  Ele jogou o copo com a bebida longe, o cristal se espatifou assim que atingiu a parede. Pela primeira vez o forte lutador chinês sentiu uma lágrima sair de seus olhos. Ele a secou antes mesmo que cruzasse sua bochecha e serviu outro copo de uísque.

*~*~*

            Chovia como nunca, Sakura olhou pela janela e mal conseguia ver a rua. 

"Que chuva!"

"Se Eriol não estivesse na Europa diria que foi obra dele", resmungou Kero parado ao lado da sua mestra.

"Estou com uma sensação estranha..."

            Kero olhou para ela apreensivo, não gostava quando Sakura tinha estas sensações estranhas, eram sempre sinais de alguma coisa, e na maioria das vezes, coisas ruins.

            Sakura fez um carinho na enorme barriga de quase 9 meses de gestação. Daqui a pouco seu filho viria ao mundo.

"Não se preocupe, Sakura. Daqui a pouco esta chuva passa".

            Foi o gatinho falar e a luz se apagou. "Droga! Queda de luz!"

"Vou pegar umas velas".

"Vá com cuidado, está muito escuro".

"Não se preocupe". Sakura caminhou cautelosa pela casa. Abaixou-se até o armário da cozinha e pegou a caixa com as velas, voltou logo para a companhia de Kero na sala. O guardião voava meio nervoso. Não gostava daquela escuridão toda.

"Não se preocupe Kero. É só chuva. Não é uma carta Clow.", brincou ela.

            Kero se arrepiou todo. "Tem razão, estou me preocupando a toa".

            A jovem se sentou no sofá, esperando a luz voltar. Também não estava tranqüila, nem poderia. Lá fora caiaa um verdadeiro dilúvio, pensou que foi numa noite parecida com esta que estava esperando Li e ele estava com Meilyn em seu escritório. "Como fui ingênua...", sussurrou.

"Está pensando no moleque de novo?"

            Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não...", mentiu para não dar o braço a torcer.

"Detesto quando mente para mim".

"Pensei que a advogada dele fosse me procurar depois daquele dia, mas ainda bem que não foi preciso me encontrar com ele novamente".

"Ainda bem mesmo. Acho que inclusive você nem precisava andar mais com esta aliança".

            Sakura olhou para a mão esquerda e viu o brilho do anel no seu dedo. Kero tinha razão, se já estava divorciada de Li não tinha porque continuar usando-a. A jovem tirou o anel do dedo e levou até perto da vela. Podia ler o nome do ex-marido dentro dele. "Xiao Lang... era assim que o chamavam lá em Hong-Kong".

"Para que lembrar disso agora?"

"Sabe o que significa? Pequeno Lobo. Syaoran sempre foi arisco igual ao um lobo mesmo", disso sorrindo.

"Ele era um impertinente".

            Sakura acariciou novamente a barriga e colocou o anel no dedo, mesmo sob os protestos de Kero. Ela ainda não estava preparada para tirá-lo definitivamente da sua vida. A jovem deitou-se no sofá com a cabeça apoiada no braço da mobília e fitou o teto escuro da sala. "Estou preocupada com papai que ainda não voltou da faculdade. Não sei porque ele teima em não parar de lecionar".

"O senhor Fujitaka adora o que faz".

"Sei disso, mas está na hora dele descansar um pouco".

"Touya deve estar preso com Yukito no trabalho", falou o amiguinho voando pela sala.

"É verdade. Acho que até esta chuva parar vamos ficar os dois sozinhos".

            Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um longo tempo, até Sakura se levantar de supetão com as mãos na barriga e gemer.

"O que foi? Está sentindo alguma coisa?", perguntou Kero nervoso.

            Sakura não respondeu a bolsa estourou sujando todo o chão da sala. "Ai meu Deus, meu filho vai nascer..."

"Mas como?! Era só para daqui a duas semanas?!", gritou Kero desesperado.

            Sakura gemeu alto sentindo as dores das contrações. 

"O que faremos agora?" 

"Kero... liga para... o celular do meu... irmão ou o da... Tomoyo...", falou tentando se controlar.

            O amiguinho voou até o aparelho e tentou discar os números. "Não consigo, estão todos fora de área".

            Sakura respirou fundo tentado controlar as dores, não queria desesperar mais o amiguinho. "Liga então para... para...o hospital." A jovem já estava entrando em desespero quando sentiu uma presença mágica muito perto. Ela se levantou buscando as últimas forças que tinha e caminhou até a porta da frente da casa. 

"O que está fazendo, Sakura, enlouqueceu?"

            Ela continuou caminhando devagar até ela e a abriu com uma das mãos segurando a barriga, lá estava ele no outro lado da rua a observando assustado. Ele faria o que sempre fez, ele a salvaria... 

*~*~*

            Li tinha voltado para o Japão depois de um pouco mais de três meses viajando pelo mundo fazendo contratos e buscando fornecedores e clientes para as corporações Li. Tinha voltado para finalmente oficializar a separação, ele ainda não tinha assinado o contrato, estava enrolando os anciões ao máximo para não assiná-lo, não queria perder a liberdade que tinha adquirido e principalmente não queria por nada voltar a se casar. 

            Ele não queria se encontrar com Sakura, mas naquela tarde algo o chamava, algo o perturbava e não era unicamente a chuva que caiaa com tanta força naquele entardecer na pequena cidade do Japão. Era algo mais. Pegou o carro e andou pelas ruas, a maioria estavam engarrafadas por causa de várias batidas e carros enguiçados. Quando deu por si estava passando em frente à conhecida casa amarela. Parou e desceu do carro admirando a casa, podia sentir a presença da esposa dentro dela e principalmente conseguia sentir a forte presença do filho que ela carregava. "Será um poderoso feiticeiro", pensou em voz alta.

            Ali ele ficou, parado debaixo da torrencial chuva admirando a casa, pensando em como tudo havia chegado àquele ponto, em como sentia saudades de ver os doces olhos da esposa. Que saudades ele tinha dela. Que saudades ele tinha em sentir o corpo dela entre os seus braços, da sua voz ao seu ouvido dizendo que o amava, de seus lábios, como ele tinha saudades dos lábios dela. Sacudiu a cabeça ainda meio atordoado e tinha decidido ir embora quando viu a porta se abrir de repente e a sombra de uma Sakura fraca segurando a barriga apareceu. Ele não sabia se corria para dentro do carro e partia ou se ia ao encontro dela. Tinha sido flagrado espiando a casa.

            Sakura caiu fraca no chão com as dores, Li não pensou por muito mais tempo, atravessou a rua e foi ao encontro dela.

"O que foi?", perguntou se abaixando até ela.

"Ele vai nascer"

.

"Agora?"

            Sakura confirmou com a cabeça. Li a pegou nos braços e a levantou. "Vamos para o hospital".

            Kero voou até eles e se assustou ao ver Li segurando Sakura. "O que vai fazer com ela?"

"Vou levá-la ao hospital, bola de pêlo".

"Não vai levá-la a lugar nenhum".

"Não tenho tempo para discutir com você", disse levando Sakura até o carro no outro lado da rua. A chuva começava a apertar ainda mais e trovoadas eram ouvidas a todo instante. Ele colocou a moça no banco de trás do carro deitada e sentou-se no banco do motorista, ligou o carro e foi em direção ao hospital mais próximo, o problema é que era praticamente do outro lado de Tomoeda. 

"Calma, já vamos chegar...", pedia Syaoran quase beirando ao desespero ouvindo os gemidos de dor de Sakura.

"Não vai dar tempo... não vai dar tempo!!!!" Gritou ela.

"Claro que vai".

            Ela se levantou e segurou o ombro dele. "Vai precisar fazer isso, não vamos conseguir chegar ao hospital..."

"Não pense assim, já vamos chegar..."

"Não!", gritou, "Eu não posso fazer isso sozinha, Syaoran. Eu preciso de você agora!"

            Li parou o carro, Sakura tinha razão, faltava uma considerável distância até o hospital, e se ela disse que não estava agüentando é porque realmente não estava. Ele virou-se para trás e a viu branca e suada, tentando ser forte.  "Tudo bem, não deve ser difícil fazer isso.",  pensou em voz alta. Syaoran tirou o casado encharcado e o deixou em cima do banco de carona, tirou a gravata e dobrou as mangas. Sakura deu mais um grito de dor. Não tinha mais como fugir, ele tinha que fazer isso.

            Syaoran abriu a porta e saiu do carro. Logo depois abriu a porta de trás e sentou no banco traseiro. "Eu não tenho a menor idéia de como fazer isso!", falou assustado vendo a esposa.

            Sakura gritou de novo. "Eu não agüento mais!!"

            Li pegou o terno e o dobrou tentando fazer um apoio para a cabeça da esposa, depois tirou a calcinha dela e abriu suas pernas. "Ok, Sakura, agora você também precisa fazer força para ele sair".

"Mais do que eu estou fazendo?!", revoltou-se ela.

"Mais, ele não vai sair daí sozinho".             

            O rapaz colocou a mão na barriga dela e levemente apertou tentando ajudar a esposa a trazer o bebê a vida. Sakura se agarrou ao banco do carro com força. Ela gritou novamente.

"Anda! Mais força!", pediu Li.

            Sakura forçou novamente, mas o bebê não nascia. Li começou a ficar mais nervoso do que já estava, se a criança estivesse virada ou com algum problema, como ele resolveria? Ele era um negociante, não um obstetra! Medicina nunca foi o seu forte! "Só mais um pouco, Sakura, só mais um pouco!"

"Eu não agüento mais, Syaoran!!"

            Ela gritou pela última vez, Li pode ver a cabeça da criança saindo aos poucos, uma súbita onda de alegria invadiu o rapaz, ele empurrou com um pouco mais de força a barriga da esposa tentando ajudá-la. Em poucos segundos depois o corpinho todo da criança já estava nos braços de Li. Ele levantou a criança como sempre viu nos filme e ouviu o choro desesperado do pequeno ser que tinha vindo ao mundo pelas suas mãos. O guerreiro materializou sua espada e com ela cortou o cordão umbilical que o unia à mãe. Sakura olhava a tudo com um misto de alívio e felicidade.

            O rapaz virou-se para ela com um sorriso nos lábios. "É um garoto!", falou aconchegando-o em seus braços fortes.

"É seu filho, Syaoran..."

            Li virou-se para ela. "Hã?"

"Nunca tive nada com Yukito. Ele nunca encostou um dedo em mim".

            O rapaz afastou um pouco o filho e o fitou, ele era tão lindo, tão forte e... e era o seu filho...

"Meu filho..." repetiu para si mesmo com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Sim, é o nosso filho".

*~*~*

            Touya entrou no hospital de Tomoeda em desespero, Yukito estava logo atrás.

"Onde está a minha irmã?!", perguntava quase beirando ao desespero.

"Calma rapaz! Quem é sua irmã?"

"Sakura... Sakura Li. Quer dizer, Sakura Kinomoto. Ela deve ter chegado em trabalho de parto!"

            A enfermeira sorriu para o rapaz. "Seu sobrinho já nasceu!"

            Touya e Yukito sorriram de felicidade. "E como ela está? Como está a criança?", perguntou Yukito, vendo que o amigo não conseguia falar.

"Ela já chegou com o filho nos braços. Ela e a criança estão apenas em observação agora".

"Como?", falaram os dois juntos.

"O pai foi quem fez o parto, seu sobrinho é um menino muito apressado".

"Espera aí, quem fez o parto?"

"O senhor Li", respondeu a enfermeira sorrindo. "Ele está no berçário agora vendo o filho".

            Touya e Yukito se encararam preocupados. A enfermeira se afastou sorrindo ainda. Os dois foram até o berçário do hospital e viram Li olhando através do vidro uma criança entre tantas. Syaoran percebeu a presença dos dois e virou-se parando de sorrir. Touya reparou que ele estava com as roupas sujas de sangue, era verdade a tal história dele ter feito o parto.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?", perguntou Touya.

"Vendo o meu filho".

"Seu filho uma ova..."

"Pare com isso, Kinomoto. Sakura me contou que nunca teve nada com Yukito."

            O rapaz perdeu a fala observando apenas o marido da irmã o encarando.

"Foi melhor assim. Não estava gostando nada daquela história", desabafou Yukito. 

"Espero que entenda que eu..."

"Não quero ouvir nada agora. Meu filho nasceu e só quero pensar nisso tudo depois", interrompeu Li.

            Yukito caminhou até ele e olhou para o berçário observando os bebês, mas entre todos apenas um se destacava pela sua presença mágica fortíssima. Yukito sorriu reconhecendo o filho de Sakura. "Venha ver seu sobrinho, Touya".

            O rapaz foi até o amigo sem encarar novamente o cunhado. Depois sorriu ao ver o pequeno se mexendo revoltado dentro do berço do hospital. "É teimoso igual a Sakura..." falou sorrindo para o pequeno.

*~*~*

            Sakura estava deitada quando lhe trouxeram o filho para ser amamentado pela primeira vez. Ela chorava como uma criança ao ver o pequeno em seus braços, ele era tão lindo que nem em seus sonhos imaginava um ser tão perfeito. 

"É um menino muito bonito e com muita saúde", falou a enfermeira apreciando a mãe amamentar a criança.

"Sim, é muito parecido com o pai".

            A enfermeira se esticou um pouco tentando ver a criança. "É muito pequenininho ainda para saber com quem é parecido".

"Mas eu sei que é parecido com ele", disse sorrindo.

"Quer que eu o chame?"

            Sakura respondeu que sim com a cabeça, a enfermeira sorriu e saiu do quarto enquanto a nova mamãe fazia carinho na cabeça do filho enquanto este mamava. Li entrou no quarto em poucos minutos. Era nítido que estava sem graça de estar ali. "Como você está?"

"Bem... estamos bem", respondeu sorrindo.

            Ele se aproximou um pouco observando o filho mamando. "Pelo jeito é esfomeado igual a você", retrucou.

"Hei, pelo que me lembro você é que era um esfomeado, comia um bolo de chocolate em uma tarde".

            Li sentou-se na beira da cama apreciando o pequeno. Assim que ele parou de mamar Sakura o entregou para o pai. Li o pegou no colo com carinho e caminhou um pouco pelo quarto com ele nos braços. "Qual vai ser o nome dele?"

"Eu não pensei ainda no nome, acho que você poderia escolher".

"Eu?"

"Quem mais poderia escolher?"

"Não sei, nunca pensei em um nome... talvez... sim... ele pode se chamar Shaolin".

            Sakura fez uma careta. "Shaolin?"

"É um nome de família, do meu avô".

"Está bem, você é quem decide".

            Li levantou o filho e o encarou sorrindo. "Shaolin..." Sakura sorriu ao ver os dois, ali estava a sua família. Seu filho e seu marido... ex-marido se lembrou com amargura.

"Por favor Syaoran, não tente tirá-lo de mim."

            Li virou-se para ela ainda com Shaolin nos braços. "Era este o seu medo, Sakura? Que eu fosse tirar o nosso filho de você?"

            Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente. "Sua família..."

"Nunca permitiria isso. Como pôde pensar que eu fosse tão manipulado pela minha família a este ponto?"

            Sakura sentiu as lágrimas saindo de seus olhos. "Eu só queria o meu filho comigo... me desculpe por tudo".

"Desculpas não vão apagar as noites que eu fiquei acordado pensando que a minha mulher tinha dormido com outro homem".

"Eu sei que agi errado, mas... mas eu... eu estava com medo..."

            Li entregou o filho para a mãe e a encarou nos olhos. "Não é hora de discutir isso. Nosso filho acabou de nascer e você precisa descansar". Ele deu um último sorriso para o filho e saiu do quarto. Sakura o acompanhou se afastar dela com um peso no coração.

*~*~*

            No dia seguinte Sakura saiu do hospital, Shaolin nasceu com saúde, apesar das circunstâncias do seu nascimento. Os dois foram levados para casa por Tomoyo e toda a família. Tomoyo mal se cabia de alegria. Filmava tudo, principalmente seu afilhado. Eriol já estava a caminho do Japão depois do telefonema de sua noiva sobre o nascimento do seu afilhado.

            Li não estava com eles, depois da conversa que tiveram, ele não havia aparecido novamente no hospital. Sakura se sentia triste com isso, Li não a perdoaria pela mentira e ela temia pela reação da família dele quando soubessem do novo herdeiro. No fundo, a moça tinha medo que os anciões fizessem a cabeça do pai da criança contra ela. Touya havia lhe avisado que Li poderia tirar seu filho num piscar de olhos, estava nas mãos do ex-marido agora.

            Sakura tinha ido até o supermercado comprar algumas coisas quando chegou em casa e sentiu a presença de Li. Espelho veio ao seu encontro em sua forma. "Ele pediu para entrar e eu não pude recusar..."

"Eu disse para ele ir embora, mas esta tonta aqui abriu a porta!", retrucou Kero.

"Tudo bem. Onde ele está?", perguntou colocando o saco com as compras na pia da cozinha.

"Com o pequeno Shaolin".

"Eu vou até lá. Obrigada por cuidar dele enquanto eu estava fora, Espelho".

"Não tem de quê. Eu adoro te ajudar".

            A carta voltou a sua forma original e se juntou às outras. Sakura pediu a Kero que ficasse na sala e não a atrapalhasse. Apesar de protestar o bichano fez o que a mestra mandou. Sakura subiu as escadas com o coração nas mãos. Abriu a porta do quarto devagar e espiou. Li caminhava com o bebê de um lado para o outro o ninando. A parte de cima do terno e a gravata estavam na poltrona. Sakura pode ouvir baixinho o rapaz ninar o filho com carinho. Ela sorriu e ficou na porta admirando-o quando finalmente Syaoran se deu conta que estava sendo observado, ficou sem graça e deitou a criança confortavelmente no berço. Shaolin se mexeu um pouco, mas logo caiu em sono profundo. Sakura se aproximou e parou ao lado dele admirando o pequeno.

"Ele é lindo".

            A moça sorriu encabulada. "É parecido com você".

"Não sou tão bonito".

"Imagina", disse ela debochando.

"Desculpe-me pelo sumiço, mas tive que arrumar algumas coisas".

            Sakura sentiu o coração doer novamente. "Que coisas? Não está pretendendo levá-lo para a China não é?"

"Quero levar os dois de volta para Hong-Kong".

            Sakura franziu a testa encarando o rapaz. "Não somos mais casados, não posso voltar para sua casa e não vou querer virar sua concubina".

            Li sorriu. "Isso nem existe mais Sakura. Em primeiro lugar não é verdade que estamos separados".

"Não? Mas o divórcio... eu assinei..."

"Mas eu não".

            Sakura deu uns passos para trás sem tirar os olhos dele, "Você não assinou?"

"Não, nunca estivermos separados".

            Ela sorriu por pura felicidade, então ela ainda era a senhora Li e melhor de tudo: Syaoran ainda era seu marido. Li se aproximou dela, pegou o delicado rosto entre suas mãos e beijou de leve os lábios da esposa. Sakura se sentiu quase que dopada ao ter novamente os lábios do marido nos seus.

"Quero que volte a ser a minha esposa, Sakura". Sussurrou ele.                   

            Ela não podia acreditar no que ouvia, não podia acreditar que novamente teria seu marido de volta, ela o enlaçou pelo pescoço e o beijou como a muito tempo queria, como a muito tempo sonhava. Os dois emendaram um beijo no outro tentando matar a saudade de tanto tempo separados. Só se afastaram quando realmente perderam o fôlego. Li se afastou da esposa e pegou seu terno e a gravata. "E então? Qual é a sua resposta?"

            Sakura caminhou até o berço do filho e parou observando a criança. "Eu não quero voltar para a China".

            Li a fitou assustado, não imaginava aquela resposta. 

"Não quero voltar para a mansão Li", continuou ela fitando-o agora, "Deus sabe que o que mais quero é voltar a viver contigo, mas não lá".

"Sou o representando da família Li, tenho que morar na China, tenho que morar na mansão da minha família".

            Ela se aproximou dele. "Por favor Syaoran, não quero voltar a viver sozinha naquela mansão".

"Nunca esteve sozinha, eu sempre estive com você".

"Não, você ficava até tarde trabalhando, nós mal nos víamos. Eu ficava o dia todo tentando estudar os costumes da sua família, as tradições e no final, todos me criticavam, todos deixavam claro a antipatia por mim. Não quero cometer o mesmo erro pela segunda vez, não quero voltar para Hong-Kong".

            Li colocou a gravata desamarrada no pescoço e fitou a esposa. "Tem razão, talvez seja um erro voltarmos a viver juntos". 

            Sakura sentiu lágrimas nos olhos, segurou o braço do rapaz quase que em desespero. "Não! Nunca seria um erro voltar para você. É o que mais quero neste mundo, Syaoran. Mas, por favor, entenda, não quero viver sozinha novamente, não quero toda aquela pressão".

            Ele se afastou dela, soltando delicadamente suas mãos do braço dele. "Não posso fazer nada com relação a isso, Sakura. Meu dever é guiar o Clã, é minha responsabilidade".

            Syaoran cruzou a porta e deu uma última olhada no berço onde estava o filho antes de sair. Sakura correu até ele. "Eu te amo, Syaoran!"

"Eu também", disse antes de descer as escadas e sair da casa. 

*~*~*

            Assim se passaram meses, Li visitava o filho nos finais de semana ou quando podia. Sakura se sentia numa situação estranha, era como tê-lo e não tê-lo ao mesmo tempo.  Era como na época em que namoravam e ela apenas o via nas férias ou nos finais de semana prolongados. E ainda para piorar a situação Sakura se sentia insegura. Uma vez teve que se controlar para não vasculhar o terno do marido em busca de bilhetes ou papeizinhos com telefone de mulheres. 

            Um dia Sakura estava saindo da faculdade com algumas colegas, estavam comentando sobre uma prova. "Meu-De-us! O que é aquele Deus grego parado ali?"

            As outras colegas logo olharam para onde a moça fixava os olhos. "Nossa! Não é da faculdade, pois se fosse eu já teria visto antes".

"É claro que não é, não está vendo que ele está completamente alinhado? Deve ser um jovem executivo".

"Lindo e executivo! Só pode ser uma miragem!"

            Sakura fitava o marido encostado no carro e com os braços cruzados observando aquela agitação no campus.

"Você não acha Li? Ele não é lindo?", insistiu a amiga observando que ela permanecia calada.

"Quem ele deve ser?"

            Sakura sorriu."Desculpe garotas, mas ele é o meu marido".

"O quê?!", praticamente gritaram as três juntas. "Ele é o seu marido? O chinês?"

            Ela confirmou sorrindo antes de dar uma corridinha até ele e deixar as três de boca aberta. "Oi!", cumprimentou jovialmente.

"Como vai?"

"Bem melhor em te ver. Não pensei que viria me buscar, nunca fez isso. O que aconteceu? Não é nada com o Shaolin, não é?", perguntou assustada.

"Não... ele deve estar bem, eu ainda não o vi".

            Li olhou para cima e viu as três amigas de Sakura observando-os. "Acho que suas amigas estão querendo falar com você".

            Sakura se virou e sorriu para elas dando tchauzinho. "Elas não acreditam que você é meu marido".

            Li riu com gosto. "Não pensei que o terno me deixasse tão mais velho assim".

"Não é isso".

"Ainda bem, sou apenas alguns meses mais velho que você".

"Posso te pedir um favor?", perguntou sorrindo.

            Li levantou uma sobrancelha, "Que tipo de favor?"

"É que as garotas não vão acreditar que você é o meu marido se eu não te beijar".

            Li sorriu admirando a moça, Sakura podia ter até a mesma idade que ele, mas sua áurea era tão jovial que parecia de uma menina, muito diferente dele que sempre estava com o rosto fechado e carrancudo.  Ele a pegou pela cintura e a beijou com gosto, Sakura podia ouvir os gritinhos das amigas, mas logo tudo ficou em silêncio, tudo parecia não existir a sua volta, a não ser ela e seu adorado marido.

*~*~*

"Para onde está me levando?", perguntou Sakura agitada no banco de carona.

"Deixa de ser curiosa. Nós já estamos chegando". 

"Eu não agüento! Me diga: para onde estamos indo?", pediu ela quase suplicando.

"Não vou responder".

"Você é muuuuito ruim comigo", falou ela fazendo biquinho. Li riu da atitude infantil da esposa. Depois de um pouco mais de 10 minutos o carro parou em frente a um prédio muito bonitinho no centro de Tomoeda. Li saltou do carro e Sakura o seguiu, curiosíssima. A moça chegava a dar pulinhos de ansiedade. O rapaz estava adorando torturar a esposa com aquele mistério todo. Os dois subiram pelo elevador até o quarto andar onde desceram. Li parou em frente a uma das portas e procurou a chave dentro do terno.

            Ele a abriu, mas a esposa entrou primeiro, levada pela curiosidade. O apartamento estava vazio, dava para ver que fora comprado a pouco.

"O que é isso?", perguntou.

"A nossa casa. Eu o comprei hoje de manhã por um bom preço. Acho que você pode se encarregar da decoração, não é?"

            Sakura olhou assustada para ele. "Como assim, nossa casa? Não me diga que você..."

"Eu abandonei o clã", falou secamente.                      

            Sakura precisou de um tempo para absorver a informação. "Abandonou?"

"Isso, agora eu sou um traidor, irresponsável, imaturo, bastardo e que mais que eles falaram... ah sim como eu poderia me esquecer... a vergonha do clã Li."

"Mas... mas... mas como você fez isso?", Sakura estava em estado de choque.

"Não havia mais nada a ser feito, você tinha razão quando disse que eu a negligenciei quando estávamos casados. Só havia uma saída".

"Mas e você? Como você fica? Você só vivia para a empresa da sua família?"

            Li sorriu. "Se eu era o líder do Clã,  não era apenas por ser filho de Shang Li, sou um ótimo administrador".

"Eu sei disso, nunca duvidei da sua capacidade", consertou rápido, "Mas e agora?"

"Consegui um ótimo emprego numa multinacional, não vamos ter problemas com dinheiro, se é isso que está lhe preocupando. Talvez não teremos tanto, como quando eu era o presidente das..."

            Sakura repousou seu dedinho nos lábios dele impedindo que continuasse, "Eu não amo o presidente das corporações Li, eu amo você, Syaoran Li".

            O rapaz pegou a mão da esposa com carinho e a fitou. "Tem uma outra coisa que você precisa saber..."

            Sakura franziu a testa. "Como o quê?"

            Ele se afastou um pouco sem encará-la. "Quando estivemos separados... eu... bem...eu..."

"Você dormiu com outra mulher, não é?", perguntou com um tom triste.

            Syaoran confirmou com a cabeça. "Não só com uma..."

"Estava querendo me ferir? Como os homens são infantis, achou que dormindo com outras mulheres se sentiria melhor?"

"Eu bebia demais. Sei que isso não é justificativa, mas... bem, não tem como explicar isso. Estou contando porque não quero cometer o mesmo erro novamente. Se quiser voltar para mim, já sabe o que eu fiz. Você escolhe Sakura."

            Ela não sabia direito o que pensar, Li a feriu ao confessar sua traição. "Eu preciso pensar direito".

"Entendo. Vamos ver nosso filhote agora?", perguntou com uma voz jovial.

            Sakura o acompanhou em direção ao carro e se dirigiram à velha casa amarela. A moça tentava disfarçar a agonia que sentia no peito, ainda estava terrivelmente magoada com Li, mas começou a pensar que talvez valesse a pena lhe dar uma segunda chance, não só por ele, mas por Shaolin.

*~*~*

            Syaoran estava dormindo ainda, quando a campainha do apartamento tocou. Ele tinha improvisado uma cama e alguns móveis para pelo menos tentar ficar confortável. O rapaz atendeu ainda sonolento, imaginando que fosse algum vizinho chato, qual foi sua surpresa ao se deparar com as duas belas esmeraldas.

"Bom dia", cumprimentou Sakura.

"Bom dia, o que faz aqui? Pensei que tinha aula a esta hora".

"E tinha", falou entrando no apartamento.

            Ele acompanhou cada movimento gracioso da esposa. "Atende sempre a campainha sem camisa?", perguntou com um ar de zangada, "Em que vizinha você está de olho?"

            Li sorriu com a cena de ciúmes. "Não costumam tocar a campainha a esta hora, além disso, as vizinhas não são tão bonitas assim que mereçam a minha atenção".

            Ela deu um empurrão de leve nele. "Seu metido!"

"Não veio aqui para me controlar, não é Sakura? O que você quer comigo?"

"Vim dar a sua resposta".

"Se quer voltar a viver comigo?"

"Isso".

"Bem, e qual é a sua resposta?"

            Ela se afastou dele e apoiou-se no parapeito da janela. "Não gosto de imaginar você com outras mulheres, pode não parecer, mas descobri que sou muito ciumenta", ela se virou para apreciar a vista e o sol quente que brilhava lá fora, "Mas não posso pensar só em mim agora, tenho que pensar no meu filho..."

"Nosso", Li consertou.

"Nosso filho, preciso pensar nele também. E eu sei que o melhor é que ele cresça numa família unida. Então...", ela fez uma pausa e se virou para o rapaz. Li tinha se aproximado sem que ela percebesse.

"E então...", disse o rapaz quase tocando nos lábios dela.

"E então... eu decidi que eu quero voltar a viver com você".

"Pelo Shaolin".

"Isso, pelo nosso filho".

            Ele se afastou de repente deixando-a decepcionada. "Não está feliz?" Perguntou ressentida pelo afastamento dele.

"Claro", ele respondeu indo para o quarto, "Por favor quando sair não esqueça de fechar a porta".

            Sakura olhou perplexa para a porta do quarto fechada, não era aquela reação que ela imaginara do marido e sim que ele a beijaria e a abraçaria, não que ele simplesmente a deixasse sozinha na sala vazia e ainda pedisse para fechar a porta quando saísse. Ela caminhou até o quarto e abriu a porta explodindo. "Quem você pensa que é?! Sya... Ai meu Deus, desculpa!", ela virou-se com as mãos no rosto vermelha por ter flagrado o marido tirando a roupa para tomar banho.

"Não tem nada que você já não tenha visto", ele retrucou. 

"Eu sei, mas é que agora é diferente".

"Diferente por quê?", perguntou se aproximando dela.

            Ela se virou devagar fitando o rosto sereno do marido. "É que agora... agora... a gente ficou tanto tempo longe um do outro".

            Li encostou de leve seus lábios no da esposa. "Não vai me dizer que se esqueceu como se faz?"

            Sakura sentiu seu corpo inteiro explodir, as pernas ficaram moles com a aproximação dele, com a respiração dele tão perto da sua boca, com o cheiro dele invadindo suas narinas. Ela enlaçou-o pelo pescoço e o beijou, aproximando seu corpo no dele.

"Não fuja mais de mim", sussurrou Syaoran entre os beijos.

"Nunca mais... nunca mais vou me afastar de você, meu amor".

**  
****Every Breathe You Take**

_Cada Suspiro Que Você Der___

**Police - Sting**

**Every breath you take  
**_Cada suspiro que você der,  
_**Every move you make  
**_Cada movimento que você fizer,  
_**Every bond you break  
**_Cada vínculo que você romper,  
_**Every step you take  
**_Cada passo que você der,_

**I'll be watching you**

_Eu estarei observando você..._

**Every single day  
**_Cada dia,  
_**Every word you say  
**_Cada palavra que você disser,  
_**Every game you play  
**_Cada jogo que você jogar,  
_**Every night you stay  
**_Cada noite que você ficar,  
_**I'll be watching you**

_Eu estarei observando você..._

**O can't you see  
**_Você não consegue perceber?  
_**You belong to me  
**_Você pertence a mim.  
_**How my poor heart aches  
**_Como meu pobre coração dói  
_**With every step you take**

_Com cada passo que você dá..._

**Every move you make  
**_Cada movimento que você fizer,  
_**Every vow you break  
**_Cada promessa que você quebrar,  
_**Every smile you fake  
**_Cada sorriso que você fingir,  
_**Every claim you stake  
**_Cada alegação que você arriscar,  
_**I'll be watching you**

_Eu estarei observando você..._

**Since you've gone   
**_Desde que você partiu,   
_**I been lost without a trace  
**_Tenho estado perdido sem uma pista.  
_**I dream at night I can only see your face  
**_Eu sonho à noite, só consigo ver seu rosto,  
_**I look around   
**_Eu olho ao redor   
_**But it's you I can't replace  
**_Mas é você que não consigo substituir.  
_**I feel so cold and   
**_Eu sinto tanto frio e   
_**I long for you embrace  
**_Eu desejo muito que você me abraçe,  
_**I keep cryin baby, baby, please**

_Eu continuo implorando "baby, baby, por favor !"_

**O can't you see  
**_Você não consegue perceber?  
_**You belong to me  
**_Você pertence a mim.  
_**How my poor heart aches  
**_Como meu pobre coração dói,  
_**With every breath you take**

_A cada suspiro que você dá._

**Every move you make  
**_Cada movimento que você fizer,  
_**Every vow you break  
**_Cada promessa que você quebrar,  
_**Every smile you fake  
**_Cada sorriso que você fingir,  
_**Every claim you stake**

_Cada alegação que você arriscar..._

**Every move you make  
**_Cada movimento que você fizer,  
_**Every step you take  
**_Cada passo que você der,  
_**I'll be watching you **

_Eu estarei observando você... _


	5. Nada é ao acaso

**Capítulo V: Nada é por Acaso.**

            "Além de ser uma mamãe super preocupada que sempre dava um jeitinho de escapar de uma aula para ligar perguntando pelo seu filhinho, ela é a alegria dos marmanjos de todo o campus da Faculdade de Tomoeda! Mas cuidado, dizem que seu marido é um chinês campeão de lutas marciais!", começou o orador da turma.

"E lindo!!!", interrompeu a outra oradora sorrindo e se esticando para alcançar o microfone.

"Isso é por conta dela", brincou o rapaz, "Com vocês, a formanda Sakura Li!"

            Sakura se levantou da cadeira com um sorrido enorme, orgulhosa por vestir finalmente a beca negra. Caminhou devagar até a mesa onde cumprimentaria os professores e receberia seu diploma. Todos a aplaudiam com entusiasmo, inclusive seus colegas de turma que acompanharam toda sua luta para não largar novamente os estudos. Olhou para o auditório e viu seu pai, Touya, Yukito, Eriol, Tomoyo, que a filmava intensamente e Li que carregava num dos braços o pequeno Shaolin com dois anos de idade. Sakura não agüentou e acenou para eles, a criança balançava as mãos, retribuindo o sinal da mãe, enquanto Li, mais contido, apenas acenou com a cabeça e com um sorriso. Ele mais que ninguém sabia como fora difícil para a esposa terminar aquela faculdade de Educação Física. Inúmeras vezes a acompanhou estudando por toda a madrugada para as provas. Cuidar de uma criança pequena e estudar não era uma das coisas mais fáceis, ainda bem que ela podia contar com Espelho que sempre adorava tomar conta do pequeno mestre, como gostava de se referir à criança. Li ajudava no que podia, mas nunca foi muito bom com estas coisas delicadas. 

            Sakura caminhou até a professora que antes de lhe entregar o tão sonhado canudo, a abraçou demoradamente. A moça era muito querida entre os professores e colegas. Depois um a um cumprimentou os outros professores que compunham a mesa. O orador já estava chamando o próximo formando quando ela voltou para o seu lugar e esperou até terminar a cerimônia.

"Deve estar muito orgulhoso", comentou Eriol para o amigo que sorria admirando a esposa.

"Sim. Ela lutou muito por aquele diploma".

"Mas você também a ajudou".

"Não tanto quanto eu gostaria".

"Sakura está linda!", gritou Tomoyo entusiasmada, "Pena que não me deixaram filmá-la mais de perto".

            Os dois riram da agonia da bela moça. Depois da cerimônia a família foi comemorar a formatura na velha casa amarela do senhor Kinomoto. Kero voava de um lado para o outro junto com Spinel que enlouquecia com os belos doces que o senhor havia feito para a ocasião.  Li observava pela janela a lua enquanto ouvia a música alta da casa e as conversas entusiasmadas entre os membros da família, podia ouvir a voz alta de Touya tentando acompanhar a música, Li imaginou que o cunhado realmente tinha exagerado um pouco na cerveja, por falar em cerveja olhou para a garrafa em sua mão e deu um gole demorado observando o belo brilho do luar quando sentiu ser abraçado por trás.

"Não está feliz?"

            Ele se virou para a bela esposa e a beijou na testa com carinho. "Claro que estou!"

"Então porque está quietinho aqui?", perguntou ressentida.

"Não é nada meu amor. Estava apenas..."

"Olhando a lua... eu sei... e eu também sei que você sempre faz isso quando está preocupado com alguma coisa. O que foi?"

            Li a abraçou com carinho e sentiu o doce aroma que emanava dos cabelos de sua esposa. "É só um pressentimento ruim. Não se preocupe".

"Como assim?", ela se afastou dele, o encarando. "Que tipo de pressentimento?"

"Não é nada, minha flor."

"Sabe muito bem que pressentimentos são coisas que não podemos ignorar!"

            Ele se afastou um pouco, "Vamos voltar à festa? É a sua formatura, não vamos deixar que coisas tolas perturbem isso."

"Syaoran...", Sakura falaria mais alguma coisa, mas Li já havia se afastado e começava a conversar com o senhor Fujitaka. Ela admirou o marido e em como os anos reforçaram ainda mais a sua beleza. Ele era lindo e perfeito. Ela lembrou de quantas vezes o viu cuidando de Shaolin para que ela pudesse estudar, do jeito desajeitado que ele pegava o pequeno com medo de machucá-lo, ela desviou os olhos para seu pequeno tesouro que acabara de cair no sono no colo da sua madrinha. Sakura pensou em como era feliz e de repente sentiu um medo, um medo terrível de perdê-los, de perder a sua família. A jovem caminhou até Tomoyo e pegou o seu filho adormecido nos braços. 

"Acho que já está tarde".

"Não me digam que já vão?", perguntou Yukito animadamente.

"É melhor. Shaolin está dormindo e eu confesso que estou cansada."

"Mas é a sua formatura...temos que comemorar!" Gritou Touya levantando a garrafa de cerveja fazendo um pequeno brinde com Yukito antes de beber.

"Eu sei, mas... eu realmente estou cansada".

            Li pegou o filho dos braços da esposa, o garoto já tinha um peso considerável. "Quer ir mesmo?"

            Sakura acenou que sim com a cabeça. Depois se despediu de todos. Tomoyo e Eriol saíram com eles, os dois já estavam casados há quase um ano, mas ainda não tinham filhos e a moça também não estava querendo ter um agora, já que sua carreira começava a decolar novamente, seria muito difícil fazer as turnês com uma criança a tiracolo. Eriol queria logo um herdeiro e isso era sempre um motivo de desentendimento entre o casal. 

            Em meia hora Sakura e Syaoran chegaram em casa, Li colocou Shaolin no berço e depois Sakura tentou trocar a roupa do pequeno que reclamava de sono, depois da missão cumprida o casal finalmente pode ir para o quarto descansar. 

"Que dia", soltou Li desabotoando a camisa, "Acho que nunca corri tanto como hoje".

"Tá reclamando do quê?"

"Nada, só pelo fato de quase você não ter chegado a tempo para a sua formatura", respondeu rindo.

            A jovem jogou um travesseiro nele de vingança pelo comentário do marido sobre os seus atrasos. "Chegamos a tempo, não chegamos? Isso é o que importa".

"Claro, fui a quase 120 por hora. Se receber uma multa quero ver a gente pagar..."

"Para de ser chato. Hoje é a minha formatura. Deveria me dar um presente e não ficar me criticando".

"Mas eu te dei", defendeu-se, "Eu te dei o anel de formatura, aquele com aquela pedrinha verde e que me custou os olhos da cara!"

            Sakura caminhou manhosa até o marido e o enlaçou pelo pescoço sorrindo, "Mas você poderia me dar outro presente hoje".

            Li sorriu e a segurou pela cintura. "Você não disse que estava cansada? Pensei que quisesse ir direto para cama".

"E quero, mas a gente não precisa só dormir, não é?"

            Li a beijou de forma apaixonada e a derrubou na cama. 

"Só não podemos fazer barulho, senão Shaolin pode acordar", disse entre os beijos.

            Li se afastou um pouco contemplando o belo rosto da esposa. "Está falando isso para mim?" perguntou debochando.

            Sakura franziu a testa. "E para quem mais seria?"

"Não sou eu que costumo gemer alto..."

"Seu mentiroso!", protestou dando soquinhos de leve no peito do marido. Li riu com gosto antes de voltar a beijar e acariciar a esposa. 

*~*~*

            Sakura acordou com o barulho do despertador, tateou até achar o pequeno aparelho e apertou o botão para que parasse com o seu barulho estridente. Li nem ao menos tinha se mexido, ela continuava a sentir a doce respiração dele perto do seu pescoço e seu braço segurando sua cintura nua. Ela levou uma das mãos à boca para tampar um bocejo e depois de respirar fundo se mexeu tentando acordar Syaoran, para que não se atrasasse para o trabalho.

"Amor, está na hora", falou dando pequenos empurrões.

            Li se virou para o lado ainda reclamando que queria dormir mais um pouco. Sakura beijou sua face e se levantou para ver Shaolin e preparar o café da manhã. Tudo parecia perfeito naquela manhã. O casal  tomava o desjejum quando a campainha tocou. Li se levantou, não precisava abrir a porta para saber quem era, estava sentindo aquela presença há alguns dias.

"Vá para dentro e fique com Shaolin", pediu.

"Mas... mas quem é?"

"Faça o que estou pedindo", respondeu rispidamente.

"O que está acontecendo, Syaoran? Quem está batendo na porta?", perguntou sem saber o que fazer direito.

            Ele caminhou até ela e beijou de leve seus lábios. "Faça o que estou pedindo, por favor", sussurrou.

            Sakura não queria fazer aquilo, queria ficar ali e ver quem estava atrás daquela porta e que perturbava tanto o marido, mas não quis contrariá-lo. Mesmo a contragosto se recolheu e deixou que Li abrisse a porta. 

            Assim que a esposa saiu da cozinha o rapaz foi até a porta e depois de respirar fundo a abriu.

"O que quer comigo, Ming Chieng? Pensei que eu fosse a vergonha dos Lis."

            O velho senhor, trajado com o tradicional quimono chinês encarou o rapaz. "E é."

"Pois bem, então o que um ancião faz aqui na porta da minha casa?"

"Não irá me convidar para entrar?"

            Li desviou os olhos para os dois seguranças que acompanhavam o velho senhor. "Apenas você, não quero os dois na minha casa".

            Os seguranças reclamaram, mas o senhor apenas levantou a mão fazendo-os silenciar. "É claro".

            Syaoran se afastou dando espaço para o senhor entrar e deu uma última encarada nos dois armários humanos antes de fechar a porta. Ming Chieng caminhou devagar até a sala analisando-a minuciosamente. "Então é aqui que o herdeiro de toda a fortuna Li mora. Não me parece muito apropriado a sua posição jovem Xiao Lang".

"Não sou mais herdeiro dos Li, não faço nem mais parte da família. Ou se esqueceu que fui deserdado e amaldiçoado".

            O senhor se sentou numa das poltronas da sala, apoiando os dois cotovelos nos encostos e encarando o rapaz.

"Soube que está se dando muito bem na multinacional que trabalha..."

            Li franziu a testa. "E o que a minha vida tem a ver com o senhor?"

"Sei até mesmo que foi promovido em menos de um ano, realmente você sempre foi bom em tudo que fez. Era o melhor representando de nossa família, foi uma pena que tenha largado tudo por causa de uma estrangeira".

"Não veio aqui para me falar isso. Vá direto ao ponto".

"É isso que eu mais gosto de você, meu jovem. Você é objetivo e não gosta de rodeios, como os outros."

"Estou esperando Ming Chieng..."

"Apenas um pouco impaciente, mas isso é próprio da idade", o senhor fez uma pausa olhando para os lados como se procurasse algo, "Sinto a presença de sua esposa. Ah, e é claro do pequeno Xiao Ling. Sim... sinto uma presença muito forte vindo do menino."

"Estou atrasado para o meu trabalho..."

            Ming Chieng se levantou de repente. "Precisamos que volte para as corporações Li", falou de uma vez.

            Syaoran riu com gosto, irritando um pouco o velho ancião. "Não me diga? Querem que eu volte? Mas o que aconteceu com as tradições da poderosa dinastia Li? Que eu saiba deserdados não têm nem ao menos direito de encarar os membros..."

"Não é hora de gracinhas, Xiao Lang! Os negócios vão mal, muito mal, os idiotas dos maridos de suas irmãs não conseguem fechar nem mesmo um negócio sem dar prejuízos."

"A família é enorme, não é precisa ser necessariamente um membro direto para assumir os negócios, por que não pedem para Ryo..."

"Pensa que não tentamos? Mesmo depois que conseguimos comprá-lo com a presidência das corporações em troca de ele aceitar reatar com Meilyn e evitar um escândalo, ele foi um fracasso..."

"Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. O que acontece com a família em termos de negócios não me interessa".

"Não pode abandonar sua família, não pode dar as costas a ela!"

"Estou ótimo, não pretendo voltar para a China",

"Como pode abandonar toda a riqueza que tinha para morar nisso?", falou abrindo os braços e mostrando o pequeno apartamento.

"Não espero que entenda."

"Como pode trocar riqueza e poder por causa de uma mulher?"

            Li começava a se irritar com o rumo da conversa.

"A estrangeira já fez o seu papel lhe dando um herdeiro, e sinto pela poderosa presença do menino que fez isso direito, mas lembre-se que as mulheres só servem para isso: reproduzir!"

"Se não calar a boca agora, vou acabar me esquecendo que é mais velho que eu."

            O senhor balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Não pensei que seus instintos masculinos o fizessem perder o controle sobre sua vida".

"O que está querendo insinuar com isso?"

            O senhor caminhou até ele e encostou uma se suas mãos no ombro do rapaz o encarando. "Já tive a sua idade, já fui jovem e sei com uma mulher consegue saciar um homem na cama, mas não pode se deixar levar por desejos de luxúria e abandonar as suas responsabilidades".

            Li sentiu o sangue começar a ferver dentro de si.

"Imagino que a japonesa tenha uma performance de enlouquecer qualquer homem, mas não..."

"Saia da minha casa A-GO-RA!", quase gritou, afastando-se do senhor.

"Precisa..."

"Prefere que o chute daqui?!"

"Você não pode abandonar sua família por causa de uma mulher!"

"Está falando da minha esposa!"

"Syaoran, o que está acontecendo aqui?", perguntou Sakura surgindo na porta da sala com o filho no colo e olhando assustada.  "Ouvi gritos..."

"Não está acontecendo nada. O senhor Ming Chieng já está de saída, não é?"

            O senhor arrumou o quimono e olhou para a jovem lhe dando um sorriso cínico. "Como vai jovem..."

"Li! Senhora Li!", interrompeu Syaoran. "Está se dirigindo a minha esposa".

"Claro. Senhora Li, como tem passado?"

"Bem", respondeu Sakura ainda olhando assustada para o marido.

"Tem tempo para pensar, jovem Syaoran".

"Já dei a minha resposta há mais de dois anos atrás".

            O senhor se afastou e caminhou lentamente até a porta. "Irá voltar para suas raízes, Xiao Lang. É o seu destino", falou antes de passar pela porta e a fechar. Li ficou um tempo observando a porta fechada. Sakura reparou em como ele estava nervoso, pois passava as mãos pelo cabelo rebelde inúmeras vezes. 

"O que ele queria? E por que vocês estavam gritando?"

"Não é nada...", disse caminhando até a esposa e pegando e pequeno. 

"Papá!"

            Li sorriu novamente enquanto levantava o filho que ria e dava pequenos gritinhos adorando a brincadeira com o pai. Sakura ficou observando os dois, ela sabia que tinha acontecido alguma coisa que perturbou o marido e sabia que não era de hoje. Ele havia sentido a presença do velho ancião há algum tempo, este era o pressentimento ruim.

*~*~*

"Eu não acredito!!!", exclamou Tomoyo.

"Pois pode acreditar. Syaoran me contou ontem a noite", falou Sakura depois de beber um gole de chá.

"Mas como aquela família é um pé no saco".

            Sakura sorriu. "Nunca imaginei você falando isso".

            Tomoyo sentiu as faces esquentarem, ela nunca foi de falar nada que ofendesse alguém. "Mas eu estou certa não estou?"

"O pior é que está. Por Deus! Eu não sei porque eles não nos deixam em paz para sempre".

"Simples, porque se trata de dinheiro e poder! Acho que uma dinastia tão poderosa como a dos Li não deve aceitar muito bem a idéia de que está falindo e sem fama".

"E só porque estão tendo problemas resolveram procurar o meu marido?"

"Li é um ótimo administrador. Você mesma disse que ele conseguiu aumentar a fortuna e o prestígio da família."

"Eles tratavam Syaoran como se fosse um escravo! Precisava ver como ele trabalhava! Não tinha feriado, final de semana, férias, nada!"

"Eu imagino, para você ter deixado-o e vir para o Japão é porque a coisa estava feia".

"Você sabe que não foi só por isso. Aconteceu tanta coisa..." Sakura olhou para o teto e apreciou o brilho dos cristais que formavam o belo lustre da mansão Hiragizawa. "Eu acho que não consegui suportar o fato de que Syaoran não fosse apenas meu."

            Tomoyo levantou uma das sobrancelhas. "Como tu és ciumenta!"

"Não sou ciumenta! Eu apenas o amo... amo demais..."

"Eu sei, mas acho que não deva se preocupar com isso. Está na cara que Li também te ama. Ele não largaria tudo por você..." 

"Às vezes eu tenho medo de pensar que ele apenas largou tudo por Shaolin, não por mim".

"Sakura! Se fosse por isso ele apenas o tiraria de você. Eu e você sabemos muito bem que ele poderia fazer isso".

            A jovem balançou a cabeça. "Syaoran tem aquele jeito dele grosso de ser mas tem um coração de ouro, não teria coragem de fazer isso."

"Está querendo achar problema onde não tem. Seja feliz com seu marido e esqueça o passado. O importante não é as mulheres que ele teve e sim que ele escolheu você como mulher dele e que a ama e muito!"

            Sakura sorriu sem graça para a amiga, ela sabia que Tomoyo estava certa e que o melhor era tirar aquelas besteiras da cabeça, mas é que a possibilidade de novamente perder o marido era dolorosa demais para ela. 

*~*~*

            Syaoran chegou em casa tarde, teve reunião com os principais acionistas da empresa onde trabalhava e com a alta diretoria da firma. Sakura já estava deitada na cama sonolenta, mas despertou assim que ouviu o barulho do marido entrando no quarto. Ela se levantou tentando achar o interruptor do abajur. 

Quando acendeu, Li foi até ela e beijou levemente seus lábios.

"Chegou tarde."

"A reunião só terminou ainda a pouco, vim o mais rápido que pude", disse tirando a roupa e indo para o banheiro tomar um banho.

"Já jantou?"

"Sim!", gritou já debaixo do chuveiro.

            Sakura levantou e foi até o terno do marido e mesmo que toda a sua consciência exclamasse para não vasculhar os bolsos, seu instinto foi mais forte. Olhou para a porta do banheiro e pode ver a sombra de Li se banhando, virou-se novamente para o terno, pegou-o e rapidamente e tateou os bolsos para ver se encontrava alguma coisa, vendo que não tinha nada, levantou-o até a altura do rosto tentando sentir algum perfume.

"Não está sentindo cheiro de perfume?"

            Sakura abaixou o terno e virou-se para o banheiro, Li estava parado na porta observando a esposa. "Eu... eu só...", tentou falar mas as palavras não saíam.

            Li não falou mais nada, foi até o armário onde tirou um short para dormir o colocou e encarou a esposa. "Vai querer que eu durma na sala?"

"Não!", quase gritou, "Eu só estava vendo..."

"Se a minha roupa estava com algum perfume de mulher. Vasculhou os bolsos também?"

            Sakura sentiu lágrimas formarem em seus olhos, largou o terno e sentou na cama com as mãos no rosto tentando esconder as lágrimas. Syaoran respirou fundo e a abraçou. "Shiii, não chore, sabe que eu não gosto de te ver chorando...", sussurrou no ouvido dela.

"Desculpa... eu não queria..."

"Por que está tão insegura? O que aconteceu?" Perguntou levantando o rosto dela.

"É que... é que... eu não sei, estou com medo... tenho medo que tenha se cansado de mim. Eu sou tão desengonçada... sou tão atrapalhada..."

            Li sorriu para ela. "Você é perfeita, minha flor".

"Não, eu sou tímida e depois que eu tive Shaolin estou..."

"Mais linda do que era antes!" Interrompeu.

            Sakura forçou um sorriso, como ela queria acreditar no que ele dizia. "Não minta para mim, eu sei que..."

"Eu te amo, Sakura. Eu te amo e te desejo muito, só não tem cabimento esta sua insegurança, não pode ficar com esta neurose toda vez que eu chegar um pouco mais tarde".

"Eu sei. Desculpe-me."

            Li a beijou demoradamente. "Só tem uma maneira de você se redimir comigo".

            Sakura olhou para ele sem entender. "Como assim?"

"Eu te amo", disse beijando-a.

"Eu também", respondeu se deixando levar pelas caricias do marido.

*~*~*

            Li estava em seu escritório, estava com uma sensação ruim sobre a viagem da esposa a Tókio. Ela tinha ido resolver um problema com o pai sobre a venda da velha casa amarela. A jovem convenceu o velho senhor a ir morar com eles ou com Touya. Os dois filhos estavam muito preocupados com a saúde dele e acharam por bem que ele não deveria permanecer sozinho, por isso resolveram vender a casa. O problema é que o inventário de Nadeshico Kinomoto estava num cartório de Tókio, por isso Sakura resolveu deixar Shaolin aos cuidados de Tomoyo que havia voltado de mais uma turnê pelas Américas e foi junto com o pai até a capital do Japão. 

            O rapaz batia de leve a mão fechada no parapeito da janela enquanto apreciava a bela vista da cidade. Alguma coisa no seu interior o incomodava, desde o dia que reencontrou Ming Chieng, e isso já fôra há quase 4 meses, seu coração andava sempre apertado, mas aquele dia em especial estava quase doendo. 

"Está pensando em como fechar mais um grande negócio, Li?"

            Syaoran virou-se para a porta e encontrou Takashi, um dos seus colegas de escritório.  "Não, estou preocupado com a minha esposa".

"Ah sim, a bela senhora Li. É mesmo apaixonado por ela, não?"

            Li sorriu para si mesmo. "Sim, sou louco por ela".

"Mulheres, mulheres... ainda bem que eu não pretendo me casar tão cedo!"

            Syaoran se sentou na poltrona e tentou relaxar, a esta hora Sakura já estaria no cartório de Tókio resolvendo o problema do inventário da mãe. 

"Não se preocupe, Li. Sua esposa não vai fugir!"

"Espero que não, meu amigo. Pois eu não sei o que seria da minha vida sem ela".

"Nunca o vi exagerando. Ah-Ha quem diria! O poderoso Li no fundo é um apaixonado piegas!"

            Li sorriu para o amigo, mas depois pediu para continuarem o trabalho, pois queria voltar o quanto antes para casa e acabar com aquela agonia ao ver a esposa e o filho bem. 

            Um pouco mais de meia hora depois o telefone tocou.

"Li falando".

_"Senhor Li Syaoran?"_

"Sim, sou eu. Quem está falando?"

_"Senhor Li, aqui é o delegado Akume, um jipe Suzuki de placa LJK2958 é de sua propriedade, não é?"_

"Sim é meu, está com a minha esposa agora. O que tem ele senhor?"

_"Não tenho notícias boas para lhe dar, senhor..."_

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou já se alterando.

_"Bem, tudo nos leva a crer que sua esposa sofreu um acidente no quilômetro 39 da Tomoeda-Tókio"._

"Como!? Como ela está?!"

_"É melhor o senhor vir nos encontrar agora senhor Li"._

            Li desligou o telefone e correu para o local.

_  
_*~*~*

            Tomoyo estava brincando com Shaolin na sala sob os olhares de Eriol.

"Gosta muito de crianças, Tomoyo. Por que não temos logo um nosso?"

            Tomoyo olhou para o marido com uma certa irritação. "Já discutimos isso, não posso fazer o tratamento agora".

"Já sei, sua carreira é mais importante agora".

"Eriol, por favor, não vamos discutir isso agora. Estou com o nosso afilhado", falou fazendo uma careta para a criança que riu com gosto.

            Eriol se levantou e subiu para o segundo andar. Tomoyo o acompanhou com os olhos e depois que desapareceu de sua vista voltou a brincar com o afilhado. "Acho que seu padrinho está irritado hoje!" Soltou para o pequeno que não entendeu muita coisa, só voltou a puxar os longos cabelos da madrinha brincando.

            A campainha da mansão tocou e a cantora se levantou para atendê-la,  imaginou que Nakuru e Spinel estivessem com Eriol estudando sobre magia, era sempre o que ele fazia quando estava irritado com alguma coisa. A bela moça abriu a porta e viu Li com a roupa suja e os olhos inchados e vermelhos. Ela nunca o tinha visto chorar, na verdade ela nunca o imaginou chorando na vida. 

"O que aconteceu, Li?"

            Syaoran levou a mão à boca como se quisesse gritar, mas se conteve. 

Respirou fundo e encarou a amiga. "A Sakura..." Começou.

"O que tem a Sakura?", perguntou sentindo uma enorme dor no peito.

"Ela... ela está... ela morreu, Tomoyo. Ela morreu...Por Deus, o que eu faço agora?" O rapaz desabou novamente, Tomoyo o abraçou sentindo lágrimas saindo de seus olhos, a dor era tanta que Li se sentiu fraco e caiu de joelhos no chão abraçado à amiga. Ali ficaram os dois por um longo tempo, tentando se confortar mutuamente. Shaolin ao sentir a presença do pai caminhou até ele com seus passinhos desengonçados. Li o abraçou com força apesar dos protestos do pequeno que não entendia, enquanto Tomoyo delicadamente passava os dedos pelo cabelo de Syaoran tentado consolá-lo. 

_  
_*~*~*

            Todos estavam saindo do cemitério. Touya estava abraçado a Yukito, tinha sido difícil para o rapaz aceitar a perda do pai e da irmã de uma só vez e de forma tão repentina. Todos os amigos de escola e de faculdade de Sakura estavam presentes ao último adeus à amiga. Foi difícil para Li ouvir os inúmeros _"Pêsames"_ que recebeu e os comentários sobre como Shaolin ficaria agora. O menino sabia que algo tinha acontecido à mãe pois a chamava inúmeras vezes à noite, mas ainda não tinha noção do que realmente tinha acontecido. 

            Li observava a lápide do túmulo da esposa com Shaolin em um de seus braços. O menino passou um dos seus dedinhos no rosto do pai impedindo que uma das inúmeras lágrimas escorresse por todo o rosto do rapaz.  Tomoyo parou ao lado dele observando o pedaço de pedra cravado no chão.

"O que eu vou fazer da minha vida sem ela Tomoyo?"

            A moça encostou uma das suas mãos no ombro do rapaz fazendo um pequeno carinho sobre ele. 

"Você precisa ser forte, Li. Precisa ser forte pelo seu filho".

            O rapaz levou a mão livre até os olhos, secando-os. "Eu não sei como fazer as coisas sem ela".

            Shaolin brincava com o cabelo rebelde do pai indiferente à dor que ele sentia. 

"O que pretende fazer?"

"Vou voltar para a China, não quero voltar para o nosso apartamento mais".

"Acha que é o melhor?"

"Eu não sei o que é o melhor agora, Tomoyo. Eu só sei que ficar lá dói cada vez mais".

"Eu entendo... não se preocupe. Eu vou cuidar de vocês, eu prometi isso a Sakura".

            Tomoyo passou um dos seus braços na cintura do rapaz lhe dando um semi-abraço. "Na verdade... eu jurei isso a ela e vou cumprir".

            Eriol observava de longe a esposa abraçada ao amigo. 

"Como a vida é injusta", começou Nakuru, "A mestra das cartas era tão cheia de vida e agora... é estranho imaginar que não vamos mais vê-la".

"Sim, a vida dá muitas voltas e nos faz encontrar caminhos que nunca imaginamos percorrer".

"Caminhos? Como assim mestre?"

"Tomoyo irá encontrar um novo caminho agora", falou consertando os óculos no rosto.

"Do que está falando?"

"Que nada é por acaso", respondeu uma voz familiar.

            Eriol se virou e fitou o belo rosto de Mizuki. "Como vai Kaho?"

            Ela deu uns passos e parou ao lado dele observando o casal mais a frente. "Gostaria de encontrá-lo em uma situação menos dolorida".

"Eu também".

"Mas nada é por acaso".

  
**Could It be any harder**

Poderia Ser Mais Difícil

**The Calling**

You left me with goodbye and open arms

Você me deixou com um adeus e braços abertos   
  
A cut so deep I don't deserve

Um corte tão profundo eu não mereço

  
You were always invincible in my eyes

Você sempre foi invencível aos meus olhos

  
the only thing against us now is time

A única coisa contra nós agora é o tempo

Chorus:

  
Could it be any harder to say goodbye and without you,

Poderia ser mais difícil dizer adeus e sem você,

  
Could it be any harder to watch you go, to face what's true

Poderia ser mais difícil te ver partir, encarar a verdade   
  
If I only had one more day

Se eu tivesse só mais um dia

I lie down and blind myself with laughter

Eu deito e me perco em sorrisos   
  
A quick fix of hope is what I'm needing

Uma rápida restauração na minha esperança é o que preciso  
  
And how I wish that I could turn back the hours

E como eu desejo que pudesse voltar no tempo   
  
But I know I just don't have the power

Mas eu sei que não tenho esse poder

Chorus

I'd jump at the chance,

Eu pularia se tivesse chance   
  
We'd drink and we'd dance

Nós beberíamos e dançaríamos   
  
and I'd listen close to your every word,

E eu ouviria com cuidado cada palavra sua,   
  
As if it's your last, I know it's your last,

Como se fosse sua última, eu sei que são as últimas,   
   
Cause today, oh, you're gone.

Porque hoje, oh, você se foi

Chorus

Like sand on my feet,

Como areia nos meus pés,

  
The smell of sweet perfume

O cheiro do doce perfume   
  
You stick to me forever

Você fica comigo pra sempre   
  
and I wish you didn't go,

Eu não queria que você fosse   
  
I wish you didn't go, I wish you didn't go away

Eu não queria que você fosse, eu não queria que você fosse embora   
  
To touch you again,

Pra te tocar novamente,   
   
With life in your hands,

Com a vida em suas mãos,   
  
It couldn't be any harder...harder...harder

Isso não poderia ser mais difícil.. Difícil.. Difícil


	6. Recomeço

Capítulo VI:  Recomeço 

            Syaoran estava no seu antigo escritório das corporações Li. Tinha voltado ao comando de tudo novamente. Os anciões, em total desespero com a eminência da falência, tinham lhe dado carta branca em todas as decisões. O rapaz estava sentado girando lentamente a poltrona de um lado para o outro enquanto ouvia os cunhados discutindo entre eles. Syaoran não estava ali, não espiritualmente. Seus pensamentos foram até o porta-retrato que estava num dos cantos da enorme mesa que o separava dos outros ocupantes da sala. Ele sorriu lembrando da esposa, como estava sendo difícil para ele sobreviver há quase um ano sem ela ao seu lado e o pior de tudo com a certeza de que nunca mais a veria novamente. Se não fosse por Shaolin, ele talvez nem ao menos conseguiria viver mais. 

"Quem acha que tem razão, Xiao Lang?"

            Li voltou a sua realidade e encarou um dos cunhados, achou que eles tinham percebido a sua fuga espiritual. "Sobre o que estávamos discutindo?" 

perguntou se erguendo da poltrona e voltando à posição ereta e imponente. 

"Oras, estávamos falando sobre o acordo com os japoneses!" respondeu irritado um.

"Ah, claro. Bem, eu pedi para os advogados da firma reverem o acordo, preciso ver o que existe nas entrelinhas daquele contrato para dar uma posição final".

"Mas não temos tempo para burocracias".

"Não podemos mais nos dar ao luxo de cometer uma falta, lembrem-se que consegui tirar a firma do vermelho, mas ainda estamos numa posição delicada, não quero levar sustos".

            Os cunhados se entreolharam em silêncio, Li estava certo. Tinha feito um milagre ao reerguer a firma, mas eles ainda não tinham uma margem de lucro muito grande devido aos pagamentos de inúmeros empréstimos que eles mesmos tinham feito quando estavam na presidência. Um acordo mal fechado agora, poderia colocar a perder todo o esforço do rapaz.

"Sábias palavras, Xiao Lang! Sempre soube que você era o único capaz de ocupar este cargo".

            Li levantou os olhos e pode ver por trás dos homens a figura de Ming Chieng e outros anciões da família. Todos agora vinham com sorrisos largos para ele e provavelmente mal se lembravam das palavras rudes e ásperas que lhe proferiram quando resolveu deixar o clã e ir morar no Japão. O que o dinheiro e o poder fazem com as tradições, pensou Syaoran para si mesmo. Tecnicamente ele era um deserdado e pelos costumes não deveria nem ao menos olhar para os membros da família sem receber um severo castigo, mas agora ali estava ele, ocupando o cargo de presidente das corporações Li e novamente tinha se tornado o líder da família. Ryo e Meilyn vinham com os quatros anciões. Os velhos senhores olharam com um certo desprezo para os cunhados de Syaoran e pararam em frente ao rapaz que nem ao menos tinha se dado o trabalho de levantar para cumprimentá-los.

"Leu o jornal de hoje, Xiao Lang?" perguntou um dos anciões com um enorme sorriso.

"Sabem que apenas olho a parte econômica, não gosto de colunas sociais", respondeu rispidamente.

"Ah é uma pena!", exclamou Ming Chieng jogando o jornal na mesa dele. Li olhou feio para o ancião que fingiu não reparar. "Está novamente nas colunas sociais, meu jovem, como o solteiro mais cobiçado da China".

"Viúvo", consertou.

 "Isso já faz quase um ano, tem que retornar a sua vida. Precisa de uma esposa".

            Li se levantou encarando a todos. "Senhora Ly Wu, por favor acompanhe os anciões até a saída da minha sala, tenho muito trabalho a fazer".

            A senhora ficou literalmente sem saber o que fazer olhando para os rostos surpresos dos velhos senhores. 

"Está nos expulsando desta sala?" perguntou irritado Ming Chieng.

"Estou pedindo para se retirarem da minha sala".

"Não tem o direito de fazer isso, Xiao Lang. Se é o que é, deve isso a nós!"

            Li ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Não me diga? E o que eu devo a vocês? Que eu saiba fui um bom investimento para a família Li."

"Do que está falando rapaz?" perguntou um ancião incrédulo.

"Pagamos todo o seu treinamento, toda a sua educação, se hoje ocupa esta cadeira deve isso a nós!" outro exclamou revoltado.

"Não! Devo isso a mim! Paguei tudo que gastaram comigo e ainda banco toda a mordomia de vocês. Quer que eu comece a contabilizar toda a quantia que eu dei a família começando com todos os prêmios dos campeonatos até com os negócios que eu fechei?"

            Os anciões se entreolharam assustados, eles sabiam muito bem que Syaoran estava com a razão, ele tinha dado muito lucro para a família, não só em termos financeiros como em prestígio, ter um campeão em todas as modalidades de lutas marciais além de um administrador dos mais respeitados no mundo, era motivo de orgulho e poder. "Acho que não vão querer que eu perca tempo com isso, não é?" perguntou debochado.

"Precisa se casar novamente, um líder deve ter sempre uma esposa ao seu lado."

"Eu tenho uma esposa!"

"Ela está morta!", gritou Ming Chieng, "Quando vai entender isso, Xiao Lang?!"

            Syaoran fechou os olhos para impedir que percebessem que estava com eles rasos de lágrimas, ainda não tinha se acostumado com a idéia que Sakura tinha morrido. Meilyn deu a volta na mesa e segurou uma das mãos de Li.

"Seu filho precisa de uma mãe novamente, pense nisso."

            Li abriu os olhos encarando a prima, ela até certo ponto tinha razão, ele estava cada vez mais ausente na vida do filho, se não fosse Tomoyo a cuidar dele talvez o menino se sentisse mais sozinho do que já estava. Tomoyo estava sendo o seu anjo da guarda. Tinha decidido se mudar para a mansão Li com ele para ficar com Shaolin algum tempo até a criança se acostumar com a nova rotina e acabou ficando até agora. O problema era que agora Shaolin tinha se apegado demais a madrinha e ela a ele, seria difícil o garoto aceitar uma nova mãe.

"Talvez  tenha razão, mas agora me deixem em paz."

"Ainda não terminamos, queremos que se case desta vez sob as tradições da família".

"Querem que me case com Meilyn? É por isso que ela veio?"

            Os anciões ficaram em silêncio, Li sabia que tinha acertado, o rapaz olhou para Ryo que estava num dos cantos da sala de braços cruzados e teve vontade de ir lá e dar um soco na cara dele por tamanho conformismo. "Não vou me casar com ela", ele se virou para a prima e viu lágrimas molhando seu rosto. 

"Não posso me casar contigo e você sabe disso, nunca a vi como minha esposa. Escolherei outra noiva para mim. Agora saiam que preciso trabalhar."

            Ly Wu desta vez realmente retirou os anciões e os outros educadamente da sala deixando finalmente o patrão sozinho com seus pensamentos. Ele pegou o porta-retrato, passou uma das mãos na figura sorridente de Sakura e sentiu uma lágrima descendo pelos seus olhos. Talvez estivesse na hora de sair do luto, estava na hora de achar uma nova mãe para seu filho e uma esposa para amenizar a dor desesperada que sentia no peito. 

_***_

            Tomoyo ouviu um barulho vindo do corredor, imaginou que fosse Li voltando para casa. O rapaz não costumava chegar tarde e já eram quase duas da manhã. A bela moça se levantou e vestiu o robe, queria saber se tinha acontecido alguma coisa ao amigo. Abriu a porta e cruzou o corredor mal iluminado até o quarto do rapaz, a luz estava acesa e ela resolveu bater de leve na porta. Não obteve resposta e levada pela curiosidade resolveu abrir. Li estava sem camisa com uma garrafa de cerveja nas mãos, encostado na parede olhando pela janela. O resto da roupa estava jogado no chão. 

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" perguntou entrando no quarto.

            Li apenas virou o rosto para ela e bebeu mais um gole da bebida. "Ainda acordada, Tomoyo? Espero que não tenha ficado me esperando."

"Sim e não. Estava preocupada com a sua demora."

            O rapaz sorriu de lado. A moça percebeu que ele havia ido afogar as mágoas. "Hoje você nem viu direito Shaolin. Ele perguntou por você."

"Eu sei... eu vou mudar isso".

 "Chegando de madrugada não vai adiantar muito", disse ela enquanto apanhava as roupas do rapaz do chão, dava para sentir o cheiro forte de perfume. Ela olhou para ele de forma recriminatória. "Não acredito que voltou a freqüentar lugares como..."

"Como prostíbulos?" completou ele "Não são tão repugnantes quanto parecem nos filmes".

"Você está bêbado, Syaoran Li!"

"Um pouco".

"Eu não acredito nisso! Por que voltou a ir nestes lugares? Por quê?"

"Para... para... esquece Tomoyo, você não vai entender nunca. É melhor voltar para o seu quarto, vou tomar um banho e ver se melhoro."

            A moça o viu entrar no banheiro e ouviu o barulho do chuveiro aberto, olhou para a roupa fedorenta e se sentiu uma idiota por se comportar como uma esposa traída. Ela não estava ali para isso, estava ali apenas para cuidar dele e do filho, não para controlar sua vida. Seus pensamentos foram até uma conversa que teve com sua querida amiga quando não tinham mais de 17 anos.

_"Então é uma promessa!" exclamou Sakura para a amiga._

_"Para que isso agora Sakura? Não temos nem vinte anos."_

_"Mas nunca se sabe, se um dia eu faltar quero que cuide da minha família"._

_"Acho que Touya já tem quem cuide dele e do senhor Fujitaka... bem, dele eu posso cuidar com o maior prazer"._

_"Não estou falando de Touya e do meu pai, mas do Syaoran e dos meus filhos!"_

_            A menina riu com gosto. "Você nem tem filhos ainda"._

_"Mas eu sei que terei e eu só vou ficar em paz se você cuidar deles e de Syaoran"._

_"Que besteira!"_

_            Sakura pegou as mãos de Tomoyo e a fitou nos olhos de forma amorosa. "Prometa-me isso, me prometa-me que cuidará de tudo se um dia acontecer alguma coisa comigo"._

_            Tomoyo sentiu um aperto no coração, não suportaria perder a amiga por nada neste mundo e apenas o pensamento sobre a possibilidade disso já lhe doía na alma. "Está bem, eu juro!"_

_            Sakura deu um pulinho de alegria e abraçou forte a amiga. _

_"Mas ainda acho isso uma grande besteira." retrucou retribuindo o abraço._

            Li saiu do banheiro com a toalha enrolada na cintura e encarou a moça sentada na cama o esperando. "Ainda aqui?"

"O que aconteceu? Você não é de ficar chegando bêbado em casa."

            O rapaz cruzou o quarto e abriu o armário procurando um pijama, Tomoyo se levantou e parou de costas enquanto o rapaz se vestia. "Os anciões querem que eu me case novamente..."

"Como!?" gritou se virando para ele e quase o flagrando sem roupa. Ela sentiu as faces esquentarem, mas voltou ao ponto. "Como assim? Faz menos de um ano que Sakura morreu."

"Eu sei disso, mas talvez tenham razão. Shaolin precisa de uma mãe e você não pode viver o resto da sua vida cuidando dele. Já abriu mão de muita coisa por mim Tomoyo, está na hora de cuidar da sua vida também."

"Eu amo Shaolin, não posso mais me separar dele. Além de ter prometido isso para Sakura".

            O rapaz foi até ela e parou a sua frente. "Sou muito grato a você. Confesso que não saberia como enfrentar isso tudo sem você, mas não posso ser egoísta ao ponto de pedir para continuar cuidando de mim e do meu filho. Você tem seu marido, a sua carreira,  a sua vida..."

            Tomoyo respirou fundo e encarou o amigo. "Não me importo com isso, não posso deixar Shaolin, ele agora é que começou a se adaptar com isso tudo."

"Poderá visita-lo quando quiser e prometo que permitirei que ele viaje com você também."

"Não é a mesma coisa."

"Não me peça para levá-lo daqui, ele é a única coisa que eu tenho na vida agora."

"Não, por Deus, não é isso que eu quero."

"Então o que é?"

            Ela se afastou um pouco dele e caminhou até a janela. "Os anciões já escolheram uma noiva para você?"

"Eu deixei claro que quem a escolheria seria eu".

            A jovem sorriu levemente. "Então se case comigo, Syaoran."

            Li levou um choque, arregalou os olhos assustado observando a figura esbelta da amiga banhada pela luz do luar. Ele sacudiu a cabeça imaginando que tivesse ouvido demais. Tomoyo virou-se para ele sorrindo. "Case-se comigo", repetiu.

"Que brincadeira é essa? Você já é casada."

"Não. Lembra-se mês passado quando Eriol esteve aqui?"

"Hã?"

"Foi para nos divorciamos, não contei nada a você para que não se sentisse culpado ou outra coisa."

"Como é que é? Por que Hiragizawa não me contou nada?" revoltou-se.

"Eu pedi."

"Mas por que isso?"

"Oras, nosso casamento já não estava sendo legal. Ele insistia para que tivéssemos um filho, mas eu não estava preparada para isso, na verdade..."

"Na verdade?" ele perguntou sentindo o medo da moça em falar.

            Ela virou o rosto evitando o olhar dele. "Eu não posso ter filhos, por isso me apeguei tanto a Shaolin". Ela o fitou com os olhos rasos de lágrimas depois de um tempo. "Ele é o meu filho agora".

            Li caminhou um pouco atordoado pelo quarto tentando entender as coisas e pensou em como pôde ser tão egoísta a ponto de não perceber o enorme sacrifício que a amiga estava fazendo por ele e por Shaolin. Sentiu-se um crápula. "Eu não posso fazer isso, Tomoyo. Não posso me casar com você. Você é como uma irmã, nos conhecemos desde a quarta série."

"Você também conheceu a Sakura nesta época..."

"Eu sei, mas é diferente..." O rapaz caminhava nervoso pelo quarto. "Você é como se fosse um... um anjo... isso um anjo."

"Não consegue me ver como mulher não é?"

"Não! Não é isso! Você é linda Tomoyo, mas é que... por Deus você é a melhor amiga da minha esposa..."

            A moça parou em frente ao rapaz o fitando nos olhos, passou a mão de leve pelo rosto e sorriu. "Sakura me pediu para tomar conta de você".

"Não para ser minha esposa".

"Quem vai saber?"

"Isso não está certo, não posso fazer isso."

"Sakura não está mais aqui Syaoran... ela não vai mais voltar. Sei que não tem como me amar como a ama e nem eu te amar como a amei, mas..."

            Li franziu a testa. "Ama-la? Mas você não amava Eriol?"

            Tomoyo sorriu docemente. "Nunca amei Eriol, apenas éramos muito parecidos e tínhamos gostos idênticos, mas nunca o amei..."

"Você algum dia amou alguém?"

"Sim, amei uma pessoa mais que a mim mesma".

            Syaoran pegou a mão da moça que ainda estava em seu rosto e se afastou. "Você amava Sakura, não é?"

"Sim, eu a amava".

            Os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. O rapaz passou a mão nos cabelos desarrumando-o mais do que já estava. "Eu sempre soube disso", confessou baixinho. Tomoyo sorriu para ele. "É mais um motivo para que eu diga que isso tudo é loucura".

            A jovem caminhou até ele e parou a sua frente, encarando-o profundamente. "Acho que preciso mudar a sua maneira de pensar." 

"Como..." Syaoran não teve tempo para pensar, a moça o enlaçou pelo pescoço e o beijou com paixão, no primeiro instante ele quis se afastar e tirar a amiga do seu quarto, mas o beijo dela era tão doce, tão quente, em muito lembrava o de Sakura, quando deu por si já estava apertando Tomoyo contra a parede para sentir o alvo corpo da amiga contra o seu. Ele se afastou dela alguns milímetros. "Tem certeza de que..."

"Tenho", foi a resposta que recebeu seguida por outro ardente beijo.

_***_

            Tomoyo acordou com os fracos raios de sol que atravessavam as grandes janelas da mansão Li. Ela podia sentir uma das mãos de Li lhe fazendo carinho nas suas costas nuas e podia ouvir as batidas suaves do coração do rapaz, já que estava com a cabeça apoiada sobre o peito dele. Sorriu para si mesma lembrando da noite que passou, ela não podia negar que tinha sido maravilhosa, mesmo que sua intenção inicial fosse apenas convencer o rapaz a se casar, ela tinha aproveitado cada minuto. Lembrou-se dos comentários da amiga sobre o marido e teve que dar razão a cada palavra que Sakura já havia lhe falado. 

"Temos que resolver isso", ele interrompeu os pensamentos da moça.

"E como vamos fazer isso?", perguntou sem sair de cima dele.

"Tem certeza de que é isso que quer? Sakura não agüentou ficar aqui por muito tempo".

"Eu sei, mas ela não tinha Shaolin."

"Tomoyo...", ele se levantou forçando a moça a fitá-lo, "Tem certeza de que quer abrir mão da sua carreira de cantora, da sua vida, para se casar comigo?"

            Tomoyo sorriu e passou delicadamente sua mão no rosto tenso do rapaz, depois beijou seus lábios levemente. "É o que mais quero, e esta noite me fez enxergar mais outra coisa..."

            Li fez uma expressão de que não tinha entendido.

"Que eu te amo".

            Syaoran se levantou de supetão, se afastando dela. "Não precisa mentir, sei que não me ama e você sabe que não te amo".

            Tomoyo se cobriu e enrolada no lençol foi até ele. "Eu te amo sim, não como amava Sakura, mas sim, eu te amo".

            O rapaz pareceu um pouco confuso, ele não amava Tomoyo como uma amante, ele sempre a viu como uma amiga e agora devido a convivência diária e ao carinho que ela demonstrava pelo seu filho, tinha-a como uma irmã, mas depois daquela noite, ele não podia negar que gostou de tê-la para ele, Tomoyo era delicada e frágil, como Sakura, era quase como se estivesse possuindo a esposa novamente.

"Sei que ainda não se esqueceu de Sakura e sei que nunca vai esquece-la, mas nós podemos tentar, nem que seja por Shaolin".

            Li ficou parado admirando-a, pensou que os anciões enlouqueceriam novamente por ele se casar com mais uma estrangeira, mas que se danem eles, era a sua vida que estava em jogo, talvez Eriol nunca o perdoasse e talvez Sakura nunca o perdoasse. Ele beijou de leve os lábios da moça. "Arrume-se, vou comunicar hoje o nosso noivado à família. Não quero que saibam o que aconteceu antes aqui."

            A bela jovem sorriu e o beijou mais profundamente, depois se vestiu e espiou o corredor antes de sair pela porta do quarto e ir para o seu. Li observou a cama desarrumada e teve remorso do que tinha feito aquela noite, mas agora não tinha como apagar, ele poderia era tentar consertar as coisas. Tomoyo não era qualquer mulher, não era como as mulheres que ele costumava se deitar e desaparecer no dia seguinte. Tomoyo era... simplesmente Tomoyo.

_***_

 "O QUÊ?!", berrou Xue Lian, um dos anciões da família, "Outra estrangeira?"

            Syaoran olhava firme para os anciões a sua frente, as mulheres estavam todas no canto direito enquanto que os mais jovens estavam atrás dele, provavelmente olhando para ele com reprovação.  Ming Chieng caminhou até ele e o encarou com o rosto severo. "Você tem um péssimo hábito de não gostar de seguir regras, jovem Xiao Lang."

"Não vamos permitir isso. Terá que se casar sob as tradições da sua dinastia."

"Irá escolher uma esposa à altura da sua posição."

            Li colocou as mãos nos bolsos e olhou de forma debochada para os senhores. "Acho que não estão entendendo. Não estou pedindo permissão, estou comunicando a vocês que vou me casar com Tomoyo Daidouji."

            Ming Chieng sentiu o sangue esquentar com a arrogância do rapaz. "Não é assim que as coisas são! Deve respeito a todos nós!"

"Sou um deserdado, não devo nada a ninguém se estou aqui foi porque me pediram, se quiserem posso agora mesmo ir embora daqui com o meu filho e minha noiva, mas vou avisando que não volto mais... nunca mais."

            Yelan correu até o filho. "Não fale isso, por favor, não vou mais agüentar ficar sem você novamente".

            Li se virou para a senhora e sorriu. "Não está em mim a decisão se fico ou não?"

"Não vamos aceitar", gritou um ancião.

"Então...", disse virando-se de costas, "Boa sorte com os negócios", disse beijando a testa da mãe e afastando-se deles. Todos olhavam apreensivos para o rapaz, a família precisava dele, todos precisavam dele. 

Meilyn correu e parou a frente do rapaz. "Por quê a Tomoyo?! Por que não eu?"

"Eu não sei responder, Meilyn."

"Ela foi sempre apenas sua amiga, ela era amiga de Sakura, como pode fazer isso com ela e comigo?"

"Não espero que me entenda".

"Acho que o primo tem sangue quente com as Japonesas", falou um rapaz.

            Li não pensou desta vez, em dois passos chegou ao primo e desferiu um soco bem dado no rosto dele. Houve uma gritaria geral no salão. "Nunca mais se refira à minha esposa desta maneira, não te dou liberdade para isso!"

            O rapaz olhava em pânico para o primo com o nariz sangrando. Syaoran ajeitou o terno e subiu para o segundo andar da mansão sob os olhares de toda a família. Parou em frente a porta do quarto do filho e respirou fundo tentando se acalmar para não assustar Tomoyo. 

"O que aconteceu?", perguntou assim que o viu entrando no quarto.

            Li se sentou na frente do filho que estava brincando. Shaolin mostrou para o pai um brinquedo pedindo para que ele se entretece junto.  Tomoyo fez o mesmo se sentando ao lado da criança e a frente de Li.

"Ainda não me respondeu. Ouvi gritos!"

"Não foi nada. Talvez tenhamos que voltar para o Japão ou prefere ir para a Europa?"

"Não aceitaram o nosso casamento não é?"

"E o que isso importa?"

            A moça deu um longo suspiro observando Syaoran brincar com o filho.

"É incrível como os olhos dele se parecem com os de Sakura".

"Sim, mas ela tinha razão. Shaolin é a sua cara", respondeu sorrindo.

"Você acha?"

"Claro".                        

            O casal ficou um bom tempo brincando com a criança até que Li se levantou, mas antes deu um beijo estalado na testa do filho. Ele olhou para Tomoyo com carinho. "Se por algum motivo te destratarem ligue para o meu celular imediatamente, está bem?"

"Não pode fazer nada Syaoran, é a sua família."

            Ele a beijou rapidamente nos lábios antes de sair. Tomoyo ficou um tempo observando a porta fechada por onde a figura de Li havia desaparecido. Ela sentia um aperto no peito, não era necessariamente medo. Ela abraçou Shaolin que reclamou por estragar a sua brincadeira. 

***

"O que acha disso tudo, Ming Chieng?" perguntou um senhor.

            Ming Chieng caminhava de um lado para o outro nervoso. Mais uma vez Syaoran lhe tinha causado problemas, era incrível como ao mesmo tempo em que o adorava por ser tudo que sempre quis num líder, o odiava tanto por ser arrogante, rebelde e principalmente, por nunca o obedecer. 

"Eu não sei, a situação já chegou longe demais, estamos nas mãos dele. Se sair novamente da firma poderá colocar tudo a perder. Não quero passar por necessidades, prefiro agüentar uma japonesa a ver minha fortuna ir por água abaixo", falou um dos anciões.

"Yu Ban tem razão. Se o jovem Xiao Lang gosta de japonesas o problema é dele agora, não quero abrir mão da mordomia que tenho por causa de tradição".

"Como vocês são repugnantes. Estão jogando fora milhares de anos de tradição por causa de dinheiro!", berrou Ming Chieng.

"O que adianta tradição sem poder e dinheiro. Querendo ou não, Xiao Lang é a nossa segurança financeira, não vou renegá-lo novamente só porque ele se deita com japonesas."

"Ele vai ter filhos com ela, filhos impuros! É isso que querem para o nosso clã? No final de tudo um monte de descendentes misturados?"

"Já disse, não vou renegá-lo novamente. Faça o que achar melhor, mas eu vou apoia-lo no que quiser desde que continue na presidência das industrias!"

"E nos dando lucros!" completou outro.

            Ming Chieng olhou com desprezo para os outros três anciões. Os senhores saíram do recinto prontos para falar com Li que aceitariam o seu casamento com a japonesa.  Ming Chieng olhava com raiva para a porta fechada.

"Senhor", um homem vestido com roupas negras saiu detrás de uma das colunas.

"Acho que terei que lhe dar mais um trabalho meu caro Feng Dan."

"Sabe que pode contar comigo sempre, senhor Ming Chieng."

"Eu sei meu caro. Espero que seja perfeito como o último."

"Eu nunca deixo pistas senhor."

"Eu sei disso."

"Para quando vai ser?"

            Ming Chieng caminhou até uma mesa onde se encontrava inúmeras bebidas, serviu-se e bebeu de uma só vez. "Vamos deixar o jovem Xiao Lang achar que venceu e se divertir um pouco com sua nova japonesa", disse sorrindo.

"Será quando o senhor ordenar."

"Agora vá, Feng Dan."

"Sim senhor".        

            O homem sumiu como uma sombra do recinto deixando novamente Ming Chieng sozinho, o velho se serviu mais uma vez da bebida e levantou o copo num brinde ao vento. "A você Xiao Lang, um rapaz tão novo e viúvo por duas vezes!"

_***_

            Li entrou no seu quarto, estava cansado com a bateria de reuniões que teve aquele dia. "Que dia!", exclamou lembrando-se do que acontecera desde a madrugada. Mas no final tudo tinha terminado bem. Os anciões aceitaram seu casamento em troca dele permanecer na presidência da firma. É claro que tirariam o couro dele se fechasse algum acordo que lhes desse prejuízo. "No fundo tudo é uma questão de dinheiro", falou caindo de costas na cama e fitando o teto do quarto. A imagem de Sakura se formou nele fazendo o rapaz dar um leve sorriso, ele não havia deixado de amar a esposa, era claro que nunca deixaria de ama-la. Talvez Tomoyo preenchesse o vazio que ele sentia no peito e o lugar vazio ao lado de sua cama, mas custava a acreditar que a amaria como amava Sakura. 

            Ele se levantou indo até a escrivaninha onde abriu a primeira gaveta. Lá estava o livro com as cartas Sakura e Kero adormecido dentro dele. Ywe adormeceu dentro de Yukito e a chave que abria o livro havia desaparecido. O rapaz procurou por todo local do acidente, mas não a encontrou, por fim desistiu. Eram dolorosas demais aquelas buscas. Ele passou a mão de leve sobre o livro e o sentiu quente, a magia da esposa ainda aquecia as cartas. Ele fechou os olhos se lembrando dos momentos que passou com ela e chorou... chorou de saudades.

**_Angels_**

Robbie Williams 

_I sit and wait_

_Eu sento e espero_

_  
Does an angel_

_será que um anjo_

_  
contemplate my fate_

_contempla o meu destino?_

_  
And do they know_

_e será que eles sabem_

_  
The places where we go_

_para onde vamos_

_  
When we´re grey and old_

_quando ficamos velhos e grisalhos?_

_  
´cos I´ve been told_

_porque me disseram   
  
That salvation lets_

_que a salvação   
  
their wings unfold_

_abre as asas deles   
  
So when I´m lying in my bed_

_então quando eu estiver deitado na cama   
   
Thoughts running through my head_

_pensando um monte de coisas   
   
and I feel that love is dead_

_e achar que o amor morreu   
  
I´m loving angels instead_

_estarei amando anjos então   
  
_

_And through it all   
e em qualquer situação   
  
she offers me protection_

_ela me oferece proteção   
  
A lot of love and affection_

_muito amor e afeição   
  
Whether I´m right or wrong_

_esteja eu certo ou errado   
   
And down the waterfall_

_e debaixo da cachoeira   
  
Wherever it will take me_

_aonde quer que ela me leve   
  
I know that life_

_eu sei que a vida   
   
won´t break me   
não vai me derrubar_

_  
When I come to call   
quando eu precisar_

_  
she won´t forsake me_

_ela não vai me esquecer   
  
I´m loving angels instead   
estarei amando anjos então   
  
When I´m feeling weak   
quando eu me sentir fraco_

_  
And my pain walks down   
e a minha dor caminhar_

_  
a one way street   
numa rua de mão única_

_  
I look above   
olharei para cima_

_  
And I know I will always   
e saberei que sempre_

_  
be blessed with love   
serei abençoado com amor_

_  
And as the feeling grows   
e enquanto o sentimento cresce   
  
She breathes flesh to my bones   
ela me dá ânimo_

_  
And when love is dead   
e quando o amor morrer_

_  
I´m loving angels instead   
estarei amando anjos então_

_  
And through it all   
e em todas as situações_

_  
she offers me protection   
ela me oferece proteção_

_  
A lot of love and affection   
muito amor e afeição_

_  
Whether I´m right or wrong   
esteja eu certo ou errado_

_  
And down the waterfall   
e debaixo da cachoeira_

_  
Wherever it will take me   
aonde quer que ela me leve_

_  
I know that life   
eu sei que a vida_

_  
won´t break me   
não vai me derrubar_

_  
When I come to call   
quando eu precisar_

_  
she won´t forsake me   
ela não me esquecer_

_  
I´m loving angels instead   
estarei amando anjos então   
  
_


	7. Reencontro

Capitulo VII: Reencontro.

Li acordou com os fracos raios de sol que invadiam o seu quarto, o despertador não precisou tocar, Tomoyo dormia calmamente sobre o seu peito. O rapaz sorriu e passou de leve a mão sobre os longos cabelos negros da esposa. Já haviam se passado seis meses do seu casamento com a amiga de infância. Ela era perfeita. Doce, delicada, linda e principalmente uma mãe super amorosa para Shaolin. Isto era o principal, Syaoran tinha obrigação de fazer o filho feliz pois foi o de mais importante que Sakura deixou para ele, Shaolin era a lembrança viva da mulher que ele amou... que ele ama, pensou observando o teto do quarto. Quase dois anos depois da morte dela, Li ainda a amava, ainda não tinha um dia que ele não se lembrasse dela. Não tinha uma noite que ele não sonhasse com ela.

Tomoyo acordou percebendo que o marido lhe passava a mão pelos seus cabelos e sorriu.

"Bom dia", cumprimentou docemente.

"Bom dia, dormiu bem?"

"Sim. No que estava pensando?"

Li ficou um tempo em silêncio pensando na melhor resposta para dar a esposa, não seria de bom tom confessar que estava pensando em Sakura.

"Em Sakura?", perguntou Tomoyo já sabendo da resposta.

"Não", mentiu.

Ela sorriu e se levantou para encarar o marido. "Não precisa mentir para mim, Syaoran. Antes de ser sua esposa, sou sua amiga. Sei que ainda sofre por ela e que sempre vai sofrer pela ausência dela."

Ele virou o rosto evitando o olhar da moça. "Estava pensando se seria bom colocar Shaolin numa escola, daqui a pouco ele já vai completar quatro anos", falou tentando desviar o assunto.

Tomoyo se levantou e sentou-se na cama olhando para ele. A moça ficou um tempo pensando sobre o que ele tinha dito. "Espere mais um pouco. Quando ele completar cinco anos a gente o coloca na classe de alfabetização. Enquanto isso deixe que eu o ensine."

"Acha que é o melhor?"

Ela balançou a cabeça levemente confirmando.

"Bem, se você acha isso...então está resolvido."

Li se levantou e foi para o banheiro se arrumar para o trabalho.

"É hoje que você vai para o Japão?"

"É", gritou de dentro do banheiro, "Mas devo voltar ainda hoje, não gosto de ficar muito tempo lá."

Tomoyo observou a sombra do marido tomando banho. "Eu sei, também não gosto de voltar para lá", sussurrou.

Li desembarcou no aeroporto internacional de Tókio, respirou fundo antes de pisar no solo japonês. Touya insistia para que ele levasse Shaolin para conhecer o país da mãe, mas Syaoran sempre evitou com desculpas. Acabava que sempre era ele e Yukito que iam visitá-los para ver o sobrinho. Sonomi visitava com freqüência a filha na China, mas ainda não estava preparada para deixar a presidência da empresa Daidouji. Ela insistia que o genro a ajudasse na administração, mas Li apenas lhe aconselhava, não queria assumir definitivamente outra empresa.

O rapaz caminhava ao lado de alguns funcionários da firma, a maioria eram advogados que o acompanharam para talvez fechar negócio com uma empresa japonesa que crescia cada vez mais em seu país.

"Daqui alugamos um carro e iremos para a cidade de Kioto", determinou um rapaz.

"Não tem como ir de outra maneira?"

"Infelizmente não senhor Li. Iremos pegar a Tomoeda-Tókio e depois a..."

"O quê?", assustou-se Li.

O rapaz olhou sem graça para o patrão e repetiu. "Vamos pegar a Tomoeda-Tókio..."

"Não! Ache outro caminho, não vou passar por aquela estrada".

"É a única, senhor Li", falou uma advogada que fazia parte do grupo.

Li começou a ficar nervoso, não queria passar pelo local do acidente de Sakura, não queria por nada relembrar tão fortemente o que aconteceu. Ele se afastou do grupo de advogados que se entreolhavam apreensivos, pode ouvir um dos advogados comentar a razão para o patrão não querer passar pela estrada.

"Podemos então ir por uma estrada paralela, ela é mais demorada, mas se o senhor achar melhor...", salvou um.

"É por esta que iremos então!", definiu Li já caminhando para fora do aeroporto. O resto do grupo foi logo atrás.

Alugaram dois luxuosos carros e começaram a curta viajem até a cidade destino. Li ia observando a paisagem, não queria estar lá, não queria estar novamente no Japão. Depois do que aconteceu foi como se tentasse apagar que algum dia havia morado naquele país. Fazia isso para tentar a todo custo minimizar a dor que sentia pela saudade da esposa.

A estrada era realmente terrível, além de esburacada e mal conservada ainda passava por um monte de cidadezinhas pequenas tornando o percurso além de mais longo, super cansativo. Um dos advogados pediu para que parassem para comer alguma coisa na primeira cidade que passassem. Li tentou evitar, mas o coitado do homem já estava ficando roxo de fome. A contra gosto decidiu que parariam na pequena cidade de Kataya. Os luxuosos carros foram recebidos com olhares de admiração pelos humildes moradores da cidade. Li como sempre foi o primeiro a descer do carro e observar o local, logo o restante começou a descer dos carros e se dirigiram ao pequeno restaurante.

"Bem, nada melhor que uma comida caseira", soltou um jovem advogado para o grupo que observava o pequeno estabelecimento. "Vamos entrar?" convidou.

O restaurante literalmente parou com a entrada dos alinhados senhores, Li teve a impressão de que nunca viram pessoas vestidas de ternos naquele lugar, era uma cidade de agricultores e poucos deviam saber que o Japão era um pouco maior que os limites da cidade. Ainda mais que o grupo se comunicava em Chinês, o que provocava mais estranheza. Syaoran e mais um rapaz eram os únicos que sabiam japonês e foram os interpretes para o grupo inteiro.

Li estava sem fome e resolveu esperar lá fora enquanto os seus acompanhantes almoçavam. O rapaz olhou curioso para a pequena cidade, começou a caminhar por ela por puro instinto, tanto tempo preso em escritórios havia se esquecido de como era bom conhecer lugares diferentes. As obrigações tinham lhe tirado um pouco do espírito aventureiro da adolescência. Por onde passava os moradores o olhavam de forma suspeita e as moças lhe sorriam e lhe cumprimentavam timidamente. Até que ele parou de repente sentindo uma presença mágica conhecida. "Não pode ser ela", pensou o rapaz em desespero, mas era tão parecida. Não, não era parecida, era a presença, era a presença. "Sakura...", sussurrou para si.

O rapaz começou a apressar os passos olhando em volta e tentando perceber de onde vinha a presença da esposa. Ele parou em frente a uma velha casa de madeira , podia ver a tinta descascada das janelas e da porta. O rapaz fechou os olhos para tentar sentir melhor e teve a certeza. Era ela, era a sua Sakura. Subiu os degraus da casa com o coração acelerado e bateu quase que freneticamente na porta. Uma velha senhora abriu a porta e levou um susto ao ver o elegante rapaz a sua frente.

"Boa tarde, meu jovem", cumprimentou a velha.

Li observou a senhora e viu que não era dela a presença. "Boa tarde", cumprimentou tentado disfarçar o nervosismo. "Estou procurando uma moça", jogou verde. A velha ergueu uma sobrancelha e deu espaço para ele entrar. Li entrou e sentiu a presença mais forte, o rapaz já estava entrando em desespero. Sem cerimônia entrou na casa e cruzou a sala sob os olhares de um homem e um rapaz que estavam sentados a mesa almoçando.

"Hei, quem é este?" Perguntou o rapaz se levantando.

Li não deu ouvidos, foi até o que parecia ser a cozinha, era lá que a presença da esposa estava mais forte e se deparou com uma bela moça de costas. Os cabelos longos estavam presos numa enorme trança e vestia um simples vestido com um avental amarrado na cintura fina. A jovem se virou para trás ouvindo os gritos dos habitantes da sua casa foi quando finalmente Syaoran reencontrou as duas belas esmeraldas que um dia pensou que tivesse perdido.

"Sakura...", foi a única coisa que conseguiu disser fitando a jovem que olhava para ele de forma assustada.

Os outros moradores da casa entraram na cozinha observando o elegante rapaz parado como estátua. O mais novo pegou no braço de Li tentando força a sua saída da casa. "Quem pensa que é para invadir a casa dos outros desta maneira?"

"Makoto, ele pode ser um policial..." Falou o pai baixinho tentando conter o rapaz.

"Não importa, ele não tem o direito de invadir a nossa casa e ficar atrás da Keiko"

A família começou a discutir em voz alta, mas Li não conseguia ouvi-los, a única coisa que conseguia fazer era fitar a moça que também o observava com os olhos assustados. Syaoran sentiu lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos, ele detestava que os outros o vissem assim, levou uma das mãos para secá-los antes que as lágrimas teimassem em sair de seus olhos. Li respirou fundo e se soltou do rapaz, deus dois passos e parou em frente a moça que permanecia estática de medo. Delicadamente passou uma de suas mãos no seu rosto e sentiu novamente a pele macia e alva da esposa, ele reparou que ela corou um pouco com o contato dele, mas não fez nenhum movimento para se afastar.

"Se afasta dela!", gritou o rapaz empurrando Li.

"Makoto, por favor!", falou finalmente a moça tentando controlar o rapaz que estava louco de ciúmes.

O rapaz empurrou mais uma vez Li que acabou perdendo a paciência, o pegou pelo colarinho e o imprensou contra a parede. "Não se meta nisso, garoto!"

"Você invadiu a minha casa!" protestou tentando se livrar de Li.

"Por favor, solta ele", pediu a moça segurando o braço de Syaoran.

"Sai daqui!"

"Por favor, senhor, não nos faça mal", pedia a velha.

Li com a confusão não sabia o que fazer direito quando sentiu uma forte pancada nas costas. A moça e a velha gritaram e se afastaram dos homens. Li soltou o rapaz que desferiu um soco nele. Confuso e dolorido o guerreiro caiu de joelhos no chão tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Makoto já havia pegado o pedaço de pau das mãos do pai e estava caminhando em direção a Li quando a moça parou na frente dele.

"Deixe-o! Não está vendo que ele está ferido!"

"Você não entende, Keiko. Ele deve ter vindo aqui para te levar! Talvez para te matar!"

A moça se virou novamente para o estranho que se levantou e encarou Makoto. O rapaz se desviou dela e tentou desferir mais um golpe em Syaoran que desviou um a um cada tentativa do rapaz, por fim pegou o pau das mãos dele e o empurrou contra a parede. Makoto começou a olhar para ele em pânico.

"Espera, é a mim que quer não é? Pois bem já estou aqui, deixe os em paz!", pediu a moça fitando Li.

"Não Keiko, não faça isso!" Pediu a velha abraçando a moça e chorando.

"Por favor tenha piedade, ela é só uma menina!" Pediu o senhor para Li.

"Eu não vou fazer mal a ela, por Deus eu nunca faria mal nenhum a ela".

"Não veio atrás de mim?"

"Claro", respondeu ele se aproximando dela, "Você não sabe quem eu sou?" Perguntou apreensivo.

A moça balançou a cabeça negativamente, desesperando o rapaz.

"Por Deus, Sakura! Não se lembra de mim? Sou eu, Syaoran!" perguntou segurando os braços dela. A moça começou a chorar balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Li sentiu seu sangue escorrer pelo corpo.

"Desde que ela acordou do coma, não se lembra de nada", esclareceu a velha.

Li virou-se para a senhora devagar. "Coma?"

"Sim, ela esteve em coma por mais de dois meses, pensamos que não sobreviveria", respondeu o senhor.

Li soltou Sakura e caminhou pela pequena casa atordoado, passou a mão no cabelo tentando assimilar tudo que estava acontecendo na sua vida agora. Ele olhou para a moça que continuava a chorar baixinho. "O que você se lembra?"

Ela levantou o rosto e o fitou. "Minha vida começou naquele hospital. Não me lembro de nada. Apenas tenho alguns flashes com rostos e vozes de pessoas que eu não conheço."

"Mas quem o senhor é realmente?" Perguntou o senhor.

"Eu... eu sou o marido dela", respondeu.

Sakura arregalou os olhos fitando o elegante rapaz a sua frente. Ele não poderia ser seu marido. Como uma desmemoriada e humilde poderia ser casada com um rapaz fino e elegante como ele.

"Isso não pode ser verdade. Eu não posso ser casada com você".

Syaoran voltou a fitá-la. "Porque?"

"Olhe para mim senhor. Sou apenas uma moça que foi encontrada quase morta por esta boa gente".

"Você é a mulher mais encantadora que eu já conheci na vida, Sakura."

"Meu nome não é Sakura, não posso ser esta Sakura".

Ele pegou a carteira que tinha no bolso interno do terno e tirou uma foto de dentro dela.

"Olhe, esta é a sua família."

Sakura estendeu a mão e pegou o pequeno papel. Li pode ver que a menina olhava assustada para a fotografia.

"Sou... sou eu?"

Ele confirmou com a cabeça.

"E esta criança?"

"É o nosso filho".

Sakura sentiu uma vertigem. Ela era mãe. Ela tinha um filho!

Syaoran estava sentado na mesa olhando Sakura servi-lhe um chá. Quando ela abaixou, ele pode ver a chave pendurada no seu pescoço.

"Então por isso não achei a chave", falou observando o objeto.

Ela largou o bule e o pegou. "Você sabe o que ela abre?"

Ele balançou a cabeça positivamente.

"É a única coisa que tenho, quando fui encontrada só tinha ela".

"Tudo é muito estranho..."

"Estranho?" Perguntou Makoto.

Li se jogou para trás e passou uma das mãos no cabelo rebelde. "Encontraram o seu corpo... quer disser o corpo de uma moça no carro que sofreu o acidente. Como ele explodiu os corpos ficaram irreconhecíveis".

"Corpos?"

"Sim, o suposto corpo que era seu e o do seu pai".

Li pode ver que os olhos da menina se arregalaram ao mencionar o pai.

"Mas eu o reconheci pela aliança, a aliança era a sua".

"Então alguém forjou a morte da Keiko".

"Keiko? É esse o seu nome?"

"Foi o nome que me deram."

"Quando encontramos a Keiko ela estava muito ferida, tinha caído de um barrando de quase 10 metros de altura, muito machucada..." O rapaz parou de falar de repente observando a moça.

"machucada? Pela queda?" Insistiu Li.

Sakura tomou a palavra. "Eu não lembro o que aconteceu... melhor deixarmos isso para lá."

"Não tem como deixar isso para lá." Syaoran rebateu.

"O que aconteceu não importa mais..."

"Alguem lhe machucou?"

"Eu nãolembro..."

"Sim." A velha tomou a palavra. "Ela estava muito machucada, machucados de luta."

Ele olhou para os olhos verde esmeralda e pensou no desgraçado que havia tocado na sua flor. "Isso tudo é loucura, meu Deus!" Desabafou voltando a se sentar e apoiando a cabeça nas mãos.

Sakura se sentou na frente dele. "Me fale do seu filho".

"Shaolin?" perguntou levantando o rosto.

"Este é o nome dele?" perguntou sorrindo docemente.

"Sim".

"E quantos anos ele tem?"

"Quatro."

"Ah, então ele está bem maior do que nesta foto", falou mostrando a foto que Li havia lhe dado.

"Sim".

"E onde ele está agora?"

"Na China, junto com a Tomoyo".

"Na China?"

"É onde eu moro".

"Então você é chinês? Mas como eu me casei com um chinês?"

Li sorriu. "Alguma coisa contra?"

"Não! Claro que não", respondeu corando.

"O que pretende fazer agora?" Perguntou a senhora para Li.

Ele ficou um pouco em silêncio observando a esposa. "Vou levá-la para China e vamos tentar algum tratamento para tentar recuperar a sua memória. O que acha?"

"Eu não sei, sair daqui..."

"É seu marido", falou o senhor.

"Ainda acho que não devemos confiar nele, não sabemos se realmente é quem diz ser".

"Sou eu, Makoto". Disse ela mostrando a foto.

O rapaz fez uma careta e se afastou.

"Tem certeza que quer ir com ele?"

"Quero ver meu filho", respondeu para a senhora, depois virou-se para Li, "Não vou atrapalhar?"

"Você nunca atrapalharia, Sakura".

Ela se levantou e caminhou até Li parando em frente ao rapaz. "Tem certeza?" Perguntou vacilando um pouco.

"Claro que tenho", respondeu se levantando da mesa e a encarando. Sakura sorriu corando um pouco. Tudo ainda era uma enorme incógnita na cabeça da moça, mas no fundo ela realmente queria acreditar que aquele belo rapaz parado a sua frente era o seu marido, como ele era lindo e elegante, pensava encantada. Seria fácil se apaixonar por ele, mas será que ele voltaria a se apaixonar por ela, uma desmemoriada. Seria ele capaz de voltar a amá-la?

"Posso te abraçar?" Perguntou Syaoran receoso pela resposta, Sakura corou imediatamente e apenas conseguiu balançar a cabeça positivamente. Li a envolveu em seus braços e a abraçou contra o peito. Era tão bom tê-la novamente em seus braços, era tão bom sentir o calor do corpo dela. Ele fechou os olhos e beijou a adorada cabeça da esposa, o perfume continuava o mesmo nos macios cabelos. Sakura abraçou a cintura do marido e tentou relaxar apesar de todas as células do seu corpo estarem tensas com um contato tão próximo àquele homem. Depois que acordou do coma, nunca deixou que homem nenhum chegasse perto, sentia medo do que poderiam fazer com ela novamente, mas aquele era diferente, nos braços dele, pela primeira vez ela se sentiu em algum lugar que verdadeiramente era dela. Sim, estar entre os braços dele era como estar finalmente num lugar seguro e dela.

"Senti tanto a sua falta minha flor", sussurrou.

Sakura o abraçou mais forte, pensando no que responder, no seu intimo também sentia falta dele, talvez fosse dele, como ela poderia saber? Como ela poderia sentir falta de algo que não se lembrava? Como poderia amar aquele homem se era ainda um desconhecido? Como poderia ter um filho com ele? Como poderia largar tudo e ir junto com ele para um país que nem ao menos sabia direito onde ficava?

"Não se preocupe, tudo vai terminar bem. Eu juro", disse Li como se lesse os pensamentos da esposa.

"Eu espero que sim".

A família havia se afastado um pouco deixando o casal quase sozinho. A senhora chorava discretamente observando o casal abraçado.

"Ainda acho que a Keiko está dando muita confiança para este cara, não sabemos nem direito quem ele é!"

"Ele é o marido dela, Makoto". Respondeu o pai repousando uma mão no ombro do rapaz. "Deus sabe que o quê eu mais queria no mundo era que se casasse com ela, pois Keiko é uma boa moça, mas se ela já é casada temos que torcer agora para que ela se recupere e seja feliz com sua verdadeira família".

"E se foi este cara que fez aquilo a ela? Conheço casos que o marido tenta matar a esposa".

"Não, isso não. Ele a ama e muito. Eu vi isso nos olhos dele quando a fitava pela primeira vez ."

"Não tenho tanta certeza disso como a senhora mãe".

"Só peço a Deus que ela não lembre do que realmente aconteceu antes de entrar no coma".

"Tem certas coisas que realmente o melhor é serem completamente esquecidas para se poder viver sem enlouquecer".

"Acho que vou rezar pela nossa querida Keiko".

Sakura olhava pela janela do avião maravilhada com a pequena cidade de Tókio ficando cada vez mais pequenininha a medida que o avião decolava. Li olhava discretamente para ela. O rapaz largou tudo nas mãos do grupo que o acompanhava naquela viagem, não gostava de deixar tudo para os outros resolverem, mas não tinha cabeça para pensar em negócios, na mente dele apenas existia Sakura agora. Ele sorriu de leve vendo a esposa agir como uma criança dentro do avião. Tudo era novidade para ela agora. Quando a aeromoça lhe perguntou se queria alguma coisa, ela nem sabia o que disser, apenas olhava para Li como se perguntasse o que responderia. O rapaz pediu um chá verde bem fraco como lembrava que a esposa gostava.

"Isso é bom!" falou bebendo aos pouquinhos o chá.

"Você sempre gostou", respondeu sem tirar os olhos de alguns papéis.

Ela olhou discretamente para o que o rapaz tinha nas mãos e viu tantos números que se sentiu até zonza. "O que você faz?"

"Sou presidente de uma empresa, a empresa da família Li".

"Li? Este é o seu sobrenome? Você é Syaoran Li?"

Ele olhou para ela com curiosidade. "Sim, assim como você é Sakura Li".

"Sakura Li..." Ela repetiu olhando para frente, "Porque alguém teria um nome igual a uma flor?"

"Acho que o seu nome é perfeito para você", falou voltando os olhos novamente para os números enquanto circulava um ou outro ou fazia algumas observações em línguas diferentes.

"O seu nome significa alguma coisa também?"

"Xiao Lang significa pequeno lobo em chinês".

"Você não é tão pequeno assim".

"Todo mundo cresce um dia, não?" Falou sorrindo de leve.

"Eu sei, mas acho estranho nomes assim. Veja eu tenho nome de uma flor e você tem um nome que significa lobo...'

"Os nomes muitas vezes são o espelho da personalidade das pessoas".

"Eu não concordo. Você não tem nada haver com um lobo, seja pequeno ou grande!"

"Isso porque estou com você, não costumo ser muito amigável com as pessoas".

Ela virou-se para Li que continuava com o seu trabalho. "Amigável? Ah sim, percebi que você luta muito bem". Comentou sorrindo.

"Pelo menos anos de treinamento me ajudou em alguma coisa, que não fosse lutar em torneios".

"Você é lutador? Mas você não disse que é negociante?" Ela mostrou-se confusa.

"Quando jovem eu fui lutador, mas você pediu para eu parar de lutar quando nos casamos".

"Aí você parou?"

"Sim. Você reclamava tanto."

"Desculpa", falou sem graça.

"Não se desculpe. Você tinha razão, não era justo continuar lutando se isso lhe preocupava tanto".

"É estranho você falar assim, é como você falasse de uma outra pessoa e não de mim".

Li virou-se para ela e pegou uma das mãos da esposa. "Não se preocupe, Sakura, prometo que vou fazer o possível para que volte a se lembrar de tudo".

"E se eu não conseguir?" Perguntou encarando ele com os olhos rasos de lágrimas.

"Bem, aí a gente pensa no quê fazer. Não é obrigada a ser minha esposa, Sakura. Me veja como um amigo então".

"Amigo?"

Ele soltou sua mão e voltou-se para o trabalho. "Antes de sermos namorados fomos amigos, acho que começar do zero novamente é melhor do que não começar, não é?"

"É", respondeu com um leve sorriso, "Como nos conhecemos?" Perguntou depois de um tempo.

"Isso é uma longa história..."

"Eu quero ouvir...", pediu, "Se você não se importar de contar, é claro?"

Li respirou fundo e começou. "Acredita em magia?"

"Magia? Como assim? Mágicas? Truques?"

"Não truques mágicos e sim, poderes mágicos?"

"Eu não sei... acho que não."

"Vai ser mais difícil do que eu imaginei... vamos pular esta parte então. Bem, nos conhecemos quando tínhamos 10 anos e eu fui para Tomoeda que era a sua cidade..."

"Dez anos? Nossa nos conhecemos então há muito tempo... e nos casamos?"

"Nos tornamos amigos, namorados e quando eu completei 22 anos, nos casamos e você foi morar na china comigo."

"Então você foi meu primeiro namorado?"

"Que eu saiba sim".

"Porque? Eu tinha outro?" Perguntou assustada.

"Claro que não", respondeu sorrindo, "Você também foi minha primeira namorada".

Ela sorriu docemente para ele. "E o nosso filho? Quando ele nasceu?"

"Quando você tinha 23 anos. Estávamos separados nesta época..."

"Separados? Mas porque?"

"Por causa de alguns problemas, então depois que nos acertamos resolvi morar no Japão, você terminou a faculdade e eu tinha um bom emprego até que aconteceu o acidente", Li parou de falar e fitou a aliança no próprio dedo, lembrando-se no dia em que reconheceu o corpo da esposa por aquele objeto. Ele tirou o anel do dedo e observou o que estava escrito dentro, pensando em como a aliança havia parado no dedo de outra pessoa.

"O quê está escrito?" Perguntou a moça timidamente.

"O seu nome..." Disse estendendo o anel para ela, que o pegou e tentou lê a parte de dentro dele. "É estranho como a sua aliança estava no dedo daquele corpo". Ele comentou devagar. "Porque alguém forjaria a sua morte?"

"Deve ter sido a mesma pessoa que..." Ela parou olhando fixamente para o anel nas mãos. Li virou-se para ela e viu uma lágrima cair pelo adorado rosto.

"Eu juro que vou descobri o que aconteceu".

"Isso não vai apagar o que aconteceu, às vezes penso que é melhor eu nem me lembrar de nada", respondeu devolvendo a aliança.

Ele pegou a mão dela e olhou no fundo do verde esmeralda dos olhos dela. "O tempo não mudou em nada o que eu sinto por você, Sakura. Mas não posso lhe forçar a nada. O que você quiser fazer será feito, está bem?"

Ela corou ao fitar ele tão intensamente, eram incrivelmente penetrantes aqueles olhos castanhos chocolate. Li passou de leve a mão no rosto de Sakura secando as lágrimas que molhavam o belo rosto. "Não se preocupe com isso minha flor, tudo será resolvido, eu prometo e ninguém nunca mais lhe fará mal algum".

Ela sorriu timidamente e sentiu o corpo queimar quando ele carinhosamente beijou a sua testa.

"Nunca mais vou perder você."

O avião começava a pousar em Hong-Kong, Sakura olhou apreensiva para a pequena cidade que surgia e pensou em como seria a sua vida agora em diante, com um marido que não conhecia, com um filho que não sabia e num país de que nunca tinha ouvido falar direito. Ela sentiu um calafrio subir pela sua espinha e olhou de relance para Li que arrumava seus papéis na pasta, mas apesar de tudo, ela começava a se sentir feliz como nunca pensou em se sentir.

"Como assim ele está voltando para a China?" Gritou Wing.

"É o que o Lyu nos contou por telefone, senhor".

"Como ele abandona um grupo de idiotas para fechar um negócio importantíssimo para as empresas? O que está acontecendo com Xiao Lang?"

A jovem secretária apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Saia, me deixe agora".

Ela se sentiu aliviada pelo patrão mandá-la sair. Assim que a porta se fechou, um rapaz vestido elegantemente apareceu no escritório.

"Xiao Lang voltou a criar problemas... já sabe o que penso sobre ele, senhor."

"Preciso de Xiao Lang, ele é essencial para a empresa e para assegurar a minha fortuna".

"Porque sempre o vê como o melhor de todos?" perguntou trincando os dentes.

"Porque, meu caro, verdade seja dita, ele é o melhor representante da família. Nos dá poder, dinheiro e reconhecimento".

"Não agüento mais isso. Porque sempre ele?"

"Você tem seu valor, Reyume, mas Xiao Lang é o único que pode ocupar o lugar de líder deste clã e eu vou cuidar para que ele não volte a se perder de seu destino por causa de mulheres".

"Por que não deixa que eu assuma o meu lugar na família?"

'Porque simplesmente não tem lugar para bastardos na família, Reyume."

"Mas eu..."

'Você tem como dever proteger a sua família, e será recompensado por isso como das outras vezes. Agora, me deixe pensar o que faremos com Xiao Lang e sua esposa japonesa".

O rapaz saiu do escritório e fechou a porta deixando o velho senhor. Ele sorriu galantemente para a jovem secretária que retribuiu timidamente e caminhou até o elevador onde foi para a cobertura do arranha céu onde funcionava a sede das corporações Li. Ele se debruçou no parapeito e olhou para baixo.

"Acho que vou ter que acabar com Xiao Lang de forma eficaz, já estou cansado em apenas o atingir indiretamente e seguir as ordens idiotas de Wing... está na hora de ocuparar o lugar que é meu por direito assim que ele sumir do mapa", o rapaz sorriu maldosamente e olhou para a imensa Hong-Kong, "Está na hora de eu assumir as empresas do meu pai, bem ou mal, sou eu o primogênito de Shang Li."

Continua.


	8. Bigamia

Capitulo VIII: Bigamia.

Sakura caminhava meio atordoada pelo aeroporto de Hong-Kong, todos falavam uma língua completamente diferente daquela que conhecia, assim que acordou do coma uma médica muito bondosa lhe ensinou a escrever novamente, foi o que lhe salvou. Li ia um pouco mais à frente, caminhando imponentemente, a menina pensou que realmente era muito difícil acreditar que ela foi um dia casada com ele. Ela reparou em como as moças do aeroporto olhavam para ele discretamente e sorriam. Estaria ela num conto de fadas? Pensava enquanto observava o alto rapaz a sua frente. Ele era tão elegante, fino, educado, apesar de ter confessado que não era muito sociável com os outros, coisa que Sakura custava a acreditar. Dava para ver que era um homem rico, muito rico...

Li olhou para trás e reparou que Sakura o olhava, a menina ruborizou-se e abaixou a cabeça envergonhada. "O que quer fazer primeiro?"

"Ver o meu filho...será que seria possível?"

"Claro", respondeu com um leve sorriso, "Tem uma pessoa que ficará muito feliz em lhe ver também."

"Quem?"

"Sua melhor amiga".

"Ela está aqui na China... não me diga que ela só fala em chinês?"

"Não se preocupe, ela é japonesa como você".

"Que bom!", a resposta foi acompanhado de um belo sorriso.

Os dois entraram na limusine do grupo Li e se dirigiram até a mansão, Sakura observou que o motorista quase caiu duro quando a viu, mas se conteve na frente do patrão. O trajeto foi silencioso, Sakura reparou que Syaoran estava mais nervoso do que o de costume, mal ela sabia a enorme dúvida que existia no rapaz agora, bem ou mal, estava casado com outra mulher agora, mas também nunca havia se separado de Sakura, isso era bigamia. Assim que se aproximaram da grandiosa mansão, a menina se sentiu entrando num castelo. Sorriu não sabendo se era de encanto ou de nervosismo. O carro parou e o motorista abriu a porta para ela, ainda a observando de maneira assustada, ela sorriu docemente para ele em agradecimento ao galanteio. Ela parou observando a enorme residência, Li parou ao lado dela. "Não tenha medo".

"É enorme. Acho que daria umas 1000 pessoas morando aqui."

"Nem tanto", falou subindo os degraus da varanda, "Vamos?"

Sakura apertou as mãos nervosa, gesto que Li percebeu. "Tudo terminará bem, não se preocupe".

"Assim espero."

O mordomo abriu a porta e como o motorista encarou Sakura lívido, Li o cumprimentou polidamente e Sakura apenas deu um sorriso sem graça não sabendo o que falar para o homem em chinês. Li trocou umas palavras com o mordomo e este apontou para uma porta que dava para o pátio. Sakura não entendeu o que falavam, mas percebeu que se tratava de Shaolin, o seu filho. Li com um gesto pediu para que o acompanhasse. Eles cruzaram o salão e Sakura pode ouvir o mordomo comentar qualquer coisa espantado sobre a sua presença. Li parou observando uma bela moça de cabelos longos negros brincando com um menino de quase 4 anos de idade. Sakura parou ao lado dele observando-os. "É ele? Shaolin?"

Li confirmou com a cabeça. "Venha comigo". Sakura ia atrás dele tensa, como reagiria com uma criança que era o seu filho, mas não sabia, olhava para a grama verde como se tentasse achar respostas para como agir àquela situação. Li parou fazendo com que ela batesse nas fortes costas do rapaz, levou uma mão no nariz para verificar se não havia o quebrado. "Tomoyo", Li chamou a moça.

Tomoyo estava tão entretida com a brincadeira com o pequeno que mal havia percebido a aproximação do marido. Ela levantou o rosto e sorriu para ele.

"Já de volta, querido? Pensei que só voltaria a noite."

"Eu encontrei uma pessoa..." Li estava tenso e Tomoyo percebeu isso.

"Pessoa?" Perguntou se aproximando dele e não reparando na pequena moça que estava atrás dele reclamando do nariz doendo. Li deu um passo para o lado revelando Sakura ainda com a mão no rosto. Tomoyo arregalou os olhos rasos de lágrimas, estava paralisada, como se um raio a atingisse. Sakura abaixou a mão e encarou a bela e desconhecida moça. Tentou sorrir sem graça enquanto reparou que lágrimas rolavam pelo canto dos olhos violetas.

"Meu Deus..." Disse Tomoyo dando uns passos ao encontro dela e parando a frente de Sakura. Ela tocou de leve o rosto da querida amiga apenas para ter certeza que não estava tendo uma alucinação, de repente Sakura pode sentir ser envolvida pelos braços brancos como a neve, enquanto ouvia os soluços de Tomoyo ao ouvido. O que poderia fazer? Apenas retribuir o abraço.

Li foi até a criança e a pegou no colo observando as duas amigas abraçadas.

"Quem é ela papai?" Disse Shaolin apontando para Sakura.

Li não respondeu ao filho, não sabia o que responder direito para ele. Shaolin sempre teve Tomoyo como sua mãe talvez não conseguisse entender direito as coisas.

Tomoyo se afastou de Sakura, mas ainda tinha suas mãos nos braços da amiga. "Você voltou para nós..." Sakura desviou os olhos para Li pedindo ajuda para o que responder.

"Ela não se lembra de nada, Tomoyo".

Tomoyo virou-se para encarar o rapaz. "Como assim ela não se lembra de nada?" Depois se virou para Sakura, "Não se lembra de mim, Sakura? Sou eu, Tomoyo..." Disse com um bondoso sorriso. Sakura balançou a cabeça timidamente e viu a bela moça piscar uma dezena de vezes os olhos violeta. Por fim ela se afastou e deu uns passos para trás sem tirar os olhos dela. Sakura virou-se para Li e sorriu vendo a criança que ele carregava nos braços. "Shaolin..." Li sorriu e levou o filho até a mãe. Sakura o pegou nos braços e passou de leve a mão nos cabelos rebeldes do filho. "É muito parecido com você", falou para Li.

"Mas tem os seus olhos..." Ele completou.

Sakura sorriu e começou um pequeno diálogo com o menino para o conhecer melhor, ela via que ele também não a reconhecia e se sentiu um pouco aliviada com isso, era assim que se sentia, como uma criança começando a aprender ou reaprender sobre a vida. Ela o colocou no chão e de mãos dadas com ele começou a caminhar pelo quintal.

"O que aconteceu, Syaoran?" Perguntou Tomoyo observando mãe e filho começando a se entenderem.

"Eu a encontrei numa casinha de pessoas humildes numa pequena cidade do Japão."

Tomoyo levou uma mão até a boca tentando controlar as lágrimas. "Mas o que aconteceu a ela? Porque ela sumiu durante tanto tempo? Porque ela não se lembra de nós?"

"É isso que eu vou descobrir e eu juro que acabo com a raça de quem fez isso com ela".

Tomoyo olhou de relance e marido e pode ver uma veia saltada na sua testa, Li estava com raiva. "Mas e o corpo? Você não o reconheceu?"

"Na verdade estava tão abalado que apenas o reconheci pela aliança, lembre-se que os corpos estavam carbonizados, não tinha como reconhecer eles visualmente... Deus como eu me arrependo de não ter pedido um exame de DNA..."

"Porque alguém forjaria a morte dela?"

Li balançou a cabeça passando a mão nos cabelos rebeldes. "Eu não sei, sinto como se estivessem jogando comigo, Tomoyo! É sempre assim, quando penso que as coisas entraram nos eixos sou surpreendido novamente. Alguém está jogando com a minha vida e...", Tomoyo olhou assustada para o marido, "...eu vou descobrir quem é."

Sakura acordou e olhou para o teto do seu quarto. Tinha pedido para ficar em qualquer quarto que não fosse o mesmo que o de Li, depois que acordou do seu coma e lhe contaram o que provavelmente aconteceu a ela, tinha pegado verdadeiro pânico de homens. Já tinha recebido propostas de namoro e até de casamento na pequena Kataya. Até mesmo Makoto, já havia lhe proposto casamento, mas ela não aceitou. "Meu Deus, o que vou fazer agora?" Pensava em voz alta enquanto fitava o teto branco. A imagem de Li aparece nele, fazendo a menina piscar olhos rapidamente. Seria ele o homem que ela sonhava quase todas as noites? Como ela poderia saber se não conseguia ver o rosto dele. A menina se virou para o lado e olhou pela janela o sol lá fora. Ontem tinha sido um dia difícil, encarar todas aquelas pessoas a olhando de maneira suspeita e assustada. Pensou até que tinha matado a mãe de Li, pois a senhora começou a passar mal assim que a viu. Era tão estranho. Era como se fosse um fantasma para aquelas pessoas. Mas o que mais estranho fora descobrir que Tomoyo e Syaoran eram casados agora. A menina fechou os olhos lembrando do dialogo com a suposta amiga de infância.

_ Sakura brincava com Shaolin, sorte que o menino sabia um pouco de japonês, quando Tomoyo sentou perto deles._

"_Acho que ele gostou de mim" Falou sorrindo._

"_É claro que ele gostou de você"._

_ Shaolin entregou um desenho para Sakura. "É uma casinha?" A criança respondeu que sim e começou a mostrar cada parte do desenho, desde as árvores até as pessoas que apareciam pelas janelas. Sakura sorriu quando o pequeno apontou para o desenho de uma moça de olhos verdes. "É você!" A criança falou sorrindo, "E este é o papai e a mamãe..." Apontou para o casal formado por uma moça de cabelos negros longos e um rapaz com os cabelos rebeldes iguais aos do pequeno. Sakura olhou de relance para Tomoyo. Uma criada chegou perto do grupo e Tomoyo pediu para que levasse o pequeno pois já era hora de dormir. __A criança reclamou um pouco mas foi. Não antes de dar um beijo em Tomoyo. __A criança olhou para Sakura e ela sorriu lhe dando um beijo no rosto e passando a mão pelo seu cabelo. _

_ Sakura soltou um longo suspiro vendo o pequeno ser levado pela criada. __A criança acenou com as mãos para as duas. __"Logo ele se acostumará com você e voltará a ver como a mãe dele."_

"_Será?"_

"_Claro!" __Falou ela alegremente, "O Syaoran acha melhor vocês irem se acostumando aos poucos"._

"_Se ele acha melhor... então é o melhor." Disse catando os lápis coloridos de Shaolin que estavam espalhados pelo chão. A moça olhou de relance para Tomoyo e viu que a moça a admirava. "Ele disse que nós éramos amigas..."_

"_Sim, desde a quarta série."_

"_Nossa, é muito tempo..."_

"_Sim.." Ela falou sorrindo, "Tenho você como a minha irmã, mais até, muito mais. Que bom que voltou Sakura."_

"_Sakura..." A moça repetiu como se tentasse acostumar com o novo nome._

"_Syaoran me contou o que aconteceu."_

"_Contou?"_

_ Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente, Sakura reparou que os olhos dela estavam rasos de lágrimas. __"Não se preocupe, eu estou bem." Disse se levantando com os lápis e papeis nos braços. Tomoyo também se levantou. _

"_Acho que vou dormir também, hoje foi um dia muito estranho"._

"_Tenho certeza que sim."_

"_Será que a senhora Li está melhor?"_

"_Ela só ficou um pouco emocionada, mas já está passando bem, não se preocupe mais com isso."_

"_Que bom!" Sakura olhou para a escada que dava para o segundo andar, "Em que quarto eu vou dormir?"_

_ Tomoyo deu alguns passos brincando um pouco com as mãos. "Você quer dormir no seu antigo quarto ou prefere dormir com..."_

"_Não!" Ela quase gritou, "Não quero dormir com ele"._

"_Ele é seu marido."_

"_Como ele pode ser o meu marido se eu mal o conheço?" _

"_Ele nunca a forçaria a nada"._

_ Sakura andou um pouco desnorteada pela sala, como se procurasse por onde fugir. "Ele nunca a esqueceu, todos os dias da vida dele, não teve um dia que eu não o vi triste pensando em você"._

"_Como pode saber disso?"_

_ Tomoyo sorriu docemente, "Porque eu sei". _

_Sakura olhou de relance para a moça curiosamente. "Você ficou com ele neste tempo todo?"_

"_Cada dia, cuidei de tudo por você como eu prometi"._

"_Prometeu?"_

"_Fizemos uma promessa quando tínhamos 17 anos que uma cuidaria da família da outra se acontece alguma coisa"._

"_Mesmo?" Ela arregalou os olhos. __"Então eu acho que eu devo lhe agradecer, não é?"_

"_Na verdade, eu é que tenho que lhe agradecer, fui muito feliz aqui, mas agora está na hora de você assumir o seu lugar novamente."_

"_Lugar? Do que está falando?"_

"_Da futura matriarca da família Li ou pelo menos... da senhora Li."_

"_Eu não sei... talvez... eu não me lembro de nada, para mim tudo isso é um sonho ou um pesadelo..."_

"_Eu estou casada com o Syaoran", Tomoyo falou de uma vez. Sakura deixou todos os lápis caírem. Tomoyo olhou para eles espalhados pelo chão e depois encarou a amiga. Ela pode ver tristeza vindo deles, mesmo que Sakura acreditasse que estava apenas surpresa. _

"_Mas como assim casada? Casada mesmo? __Tipo, marido e mulher?"_

_Tomoyo confirmou com a cabeça, Sakura se abaixou rápido para catar novamente os lápis que havia deixado cair. __"Está chateada?"_

"_Não...Claro que não..."_

"_Está com ciúmes?"_

_Sakura saiu da sala quase correndo, não deixando a jovem falar mais nada._

Sakura levantou e espreguiçou-se olhando para o imenso espelho onde a sua imagem refletia.

"Então eles estão casados... melhor assim. Se ele é casado quer disser que ele a ama, isso, ele a ama e não me ama..." Ela balançou a cabeça para dissipar os pensamentos "Quanta besteira eu estou pensando". Olhou novamente para o reflexo do espelho e se viu toda despenteada. Pensou em como Tomoyo era tão linda, delicada e passava tanta seriedade, tanta doçura e ela era apenas uma garota desmemoriada, distraída e caipira. Bateram na porta, com certeza deveria ser uma das inúmeras empregadas perguntando por alguma coisa, era incrível a quantidade de pessoas que existia naquela casa. A menina caminhou até a porta e a abriu ainda bocejando.

"Bom dia." Cumprimentou Li levantando o rosto que antes fitava o chão. Sakura se cobriu com os braços e corou. "Eu trouxe isso para você". Disse estendendo uma sacola. "São algumas roupas limpas".

"Obrigada" Disse pegando a sacola das mãos dele.

"Posso entrar?"

Ela adoraria disser que não, mas não respondeu nada. O rapaz entrou e olhou para o quarto. "Tomoyo sempre cuidou muito bem dele, acho que ela sempre soube que um dia você voltaria."

Sakura tirava as roupas de dentro da sacola e olhava de relance para Li que ainda admirava o quarto. "Este era o nosso quarto antes de você ir embora para o Japão."

Ela levantou o rosto encarando-o. "Eu não lembro de nada, para mim este é apenas um quarto", disse dando os ombros. Li sorriu sem graça, era estranho para ele ouvi-la disser que aquele quarto era apenas um quarto, se foi ali que aconteceu a primeira noite dos dois, que foi naquele quarto que viveu as primeiras noites com a mulher que amava. Bem, agora tudo não passava de um quarto. Como ele queria que aquele quarto não passasse disso. Depois que voltou para a China a primeira providencia foi trancá-lo e fingir que ele nunca havia existido, porem Tomoyo sempre mandava que uma das criadas o mantivesse limpo e arrumado, apenas as roupas Li fez questão de doar, seriam inúteis trancadas nos armários. O rapaz caminhou até a janela e olhou para fora, Sakura percebeu que ele batia de leve a mão fechada no parapeito. "Está preocupado?"

"Hã?"

"Você parece nervoso, é com a minha presença aqui?"

Li sorriu sem jeito novamente. "Desejei sua presença na minha vida durante estes dois anos, é claro que ela me deixa ansioso".

Sakura olhou novamente para as roupas que ela tinha espalhado na cama. "Mas pelo jeito você teve quem te apoiasse este tempo", falou sem encarar ele.

"Está falando de Tomoyo?"

"Acho que sim." Perguntou levantando os olhos.

Li demorou um pouco para responder, Sakura começava a mostrar ciúmes, isso era bom por um lado. "Shaolin precisava de uma mãe, pensei que você tinha morrido".

"Mas eu não morri..." A resposta foi um pouco mais alto do que a moça queria que saísse. Ela balançou a cabeça um pouco atordoada e foi até a porta do quarto. "Eu preciso tomar um banho... poderia me deixar sozinha".

Li cruzou o quarto e parou bem na frente dela, tão próximo que Sakura podia sentir o calor do corpo dele. "Tomoyo não dormir comigo esta noite..."

"Não?" Ela levantou os olhos para ele.

O rapaz abaixou o rosto fazendo seus lábios ficarem a centímetros dos de Sakura. "Não". Os dois ficaram um tempo assim como hipnotizados um pelo outro, até que Li levantou o braço e tocou de leve o rosto da amada, fazendo Sakura sentir arrepios por todo o corpo. "Nunca deixei de amar você Sakura e Tomoyo sempre soube disso."

"Isso não importa mais, vocês estão casados e..."

"Estou casado com você também."

A moça se afastou um pouco de perto dele ainda fitando os olhos castanhos. "Você é casado com nós duas..."

"Vou resolver esta situação".

"Você é bígamo!"

"Hei, espera aí, eu não sou bígamo, eu estava viúvo quando me casei com Tomoyo."

"E vai querer agora ficar com nós duas? Isso não está certo, senhor Li, se não fosse pelo meu filho iria embora agora mesmo desta casa."

"Perdeu sua memória mas continua a mesma orgulhosa de sempre, não estou lhe prendendo aqui Sakura. Não é minha prisioneira, é livre para ir onde quiser."

"Pois eu iria mesmo embora se não fosse por Shaolin".

"O que espera que eu faça Sakura, estava viúvo, precisava me casar, precisava dar uma mãe para Shaolin."

"Eu sou a mãe dele, não sou?"

"Sim claro... mas todos, inclusive eu tínhamos certeza que estava morta."

Sakura ficou calada olhando para o rosto de Li. "Você tem razão, mas já que você resolveu aparecer na minha vida e me colocou nesta situação, me diga o que eu posso fazer?"

Ele passou a mão sobre o cabelo o despenteando mais e depois arrumou o nó da gravata. "Contratei uma psicóloga para você. Ela irá lhe ajudar a lembrar do seu passado."

"Acho... acho que é melhor não... acho que o melhor é deixar as coisas como estão." A jovem mulher falou incerta.

"Do que está falando?'

Ela o encarou nos olhos e engoliu em seco para finalmente conseguir dizer o que sabia que era o certo. "Acho melhor eu ir embora... sua esposa agora é Tomoyo. Eu não posso... ser sua esposa." Terminou de falar com um fio de voz desviando os olhos do rapaz para o chão encarpetado.

"Porque não?" Perguntou se aproximando dela.

"Por que eu sou apenas uma camponesa que mal sabe ler e escrever! Eu não posso ser casada com você!"

Sakura tentou fugir dando uns passos para trás, que pergunta ele tinha feito, como ela poderia ser casada com um homem daqueles. Ele era casado com Tomoyo, aquela mulher que lhe tratou com tanto carinho.

"Do que tem medo Sakura?" Falou se aproximando mais da moça e a encurralando contra a parede. "Do que tem medo?"

"Quem disse que estou com medo?"

"Conheço você melhor que ninguém, Sakura. Sei que está com medo? Medo de mim..."

"Então porque não vai embora? Porque não me deixa?"

Ele repousou suas mãos na parede imprensando Sakura que o fitava com os olhos inquietos. "Não antes de me responder porque está com medo de mim."

Ela o sentiu se aproximando, ela queria beijá-lo, queria experimentar a sensação dos lábios se tocando, mas como num flash lembrou-se da sua imagem no espelho assim que acordou do coma, do seu rosto quase deformado devido aos hematomas. "Não!" Gritou empurrando ele e tentando fazer com que se afastasse dela. Ele prendeu os dois punhos dela. "O que aconteceu, Sakura? O que aconteceu com você?"

"Por favor...me solta, me deixa!"

"Não! Enquanto não falar comigo!" Falou segurando mais forte os punhos da jovem.

Sakura se debatia tentando se livrar dele, tentando se afastar não só daquele homem como das únicas lembranças que tinha. Ela começou a chorar, chorava não por ele estar machucando os seus punhos, mas por toda a situação, ela estava tentava inutilmente ser forte, mas não conseguia, ela queria se lembrar de tudo, mas tinha medo, medo do que se lembraria. "Por favor me solte..." Sakura pediu em voz baixa, "...está me machucando..."

Li soltou imediatamente os punhos da esposa e deu um passo para trás olhando transtornado para a moça que se abraçou com seus próprios braços e soluçava a sua frente. "Eu não... eu não queria..."

Sakura virou o rosto ainda em lágrimas e encostou-se à parede olhando para o janelão do quarto. "Você não entende, você não consegue entender..."

Li permaneceu em silêncio.

"... como posso ser sua esposa se eu te conheci a menos de dois dias, como posso acreditar que tivemos intimidades se eu nunca vi o seu rosto, como posso ser mãe se eu não sabia que tinha um filho, se não me lembro da minha gravidez, do seu nascimento... como? Me responda como posso viver uma vida que eu não consigo acreditar que é minha e sim da senhora Tomoyo?"

Syaoran a abraçou com força e Sakura retribuiu aos prantos. Ele estava sendo egoísta, ele estava pensando apenas nele e na sua vontade louca de ter a ex-mulher de volta que não tinha pensado nela e nem em Tomoyo. Como sempre ele tinha sido um egoísta. "Me desculpe..." Sussurrou ao ouvido dela enquanto afagava os cabelos da mulher que amava. Sakura balançou a cabeça no peito do rapaz enquanto apertou mais forte a cintura dele.

Sakura começou as suas sessões com a psicóloga, no começo ela se sentiu nervosa e arisca com a senhora Miu Lay mas depois a velha senhora conseguiu a sua confiança. Já haviam se passado uma semana que a moça tinha se mudado para a China. Sakura estava cada vez mais encantada com Tomoyo, era realmente com se ela fosse sua irmã, a acompanhava em todos os lugares e fazia questão de que saíssem com Shaolin para o parque. Sakura reparava que a bela moça observava ela e o filho brincando com um sorriso, um sorriso sincero.

"Syaoran, posso entrar?"

Li levantou o rosto e viu a figura de Tomoyo parada na porta do seu escritório. Ele sorriu e respondeu. "Claro, Tomoyo." Ela entrou e se sentou na cadeira a frente da mesa fitando o marido. Tomoyo havia se apaixonado por ele sem dúvida, Li se mostrou um marido carinhoso e preocupado com o bem estar dela, além de ótimo pai. No fundo ela estava feliz sendo a esposa dele e mãe de Shaolin, mas não era este o seu lugar, este era o lugar de Sakura. "A que devo a honra da sua visita ao meu humilde e chato lugar de trabalho?"

Ela sorriu docemente com a brincadeira do rapaz, realmente era muito raro visitar o marido no escritório. "Preciso lhe falar sobre Sakura."

Li ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Sobre Sakura?"

"Sim, ela está com Shaolin na recepção."

"Porque os trouxe aqui?"

"Na verdade, saímos para passear depois da sessão dela e resolvi vir aqui te visitar e lhe convidar para jantarmos fora esta noite, o que você acha?"

"Não sei se será uma boa Tomoyo."

"Percebi que tem evitado Sakura. Não janta mais conosco, chega em casa e vai direto para sua sala de treinamento e só vai falar com Shaolin quando tem certeza de que ele está sozinho ou com as criadas..."

Li levantou e virou-se para apreciar a vista do seu escritório. "Não vou mentir para você Tomoyo..."

"Ainda bem, pois ficaria muito triste se fizesse isso".

Syaoran virou-se para ela e a viu sorrindo docemente, Tomoyo era um anjo, era o seu anjo. Ele tinha sido infinitamente feliz ao lado daquela mulher, mas agora, agora que o seu verdadeiro amor voltou, tudo havia mudado. Não que ele tivesse deixado de amar Tomoyo, mas era um amor diferente do que sentia por Sakura.

"Minha presença incomoda Sakura, ela se sente mal perto de mim e isso também me faz mal. Entenda que também não está sendo fácil para mim esta situação... mas preciso preservar Sakura."

"Eu entendo", ela respondeu indo até ele e parando a sua frente, "imagino como deva está sendo difícil esta indiferença de Sakura com relação a você. Sei que nunca conseguiu esquecê-la, Syaoran, sei que a ama com todo o seu coração". Tomoyo passou de leve sua mão na face do marido e sorriu. Ele segurou a mão dela.

"Tomoyo, talvez Sakura nunca mais volte a se lembrar de mim, não quero viver sempre com esta maldita esperança de que um dia ela acordará e se lembrará que me ama ou que me amou um dia. Preciso continuar vivendo a minha vida com ou sem ela.. com ou sem você..."

Tomoyo olhou séria para ele, talvez ele tivesse razão, talvez Sakura nunca mais se lembrasse de quem era ou se algum dia voltasse a se lembrar talvez o amor que ela sentia por Li tivesse acabado, ou não... eram tantas dúvidas que a vida tinha se tornado um jogo de loteria. "Mesmo que ela não se lembre, será fácil voltar a se apaixonar por você..."

Li ergueu uma sobrancelha e continuou fitando Tomoyo, o que ela queria disser com aquilo? "Do que está falando, Tomoyo?"

"Ela sempre pergunta onde você está."

Li se afastou da moça e sorriu de lado. "Para ter a certeza de que eu não estou por perto."

"Como pode ter certeza? Como pode ter certeza de que o sentimento que ela nutria por você desapareceu junto com a sua memória?"

"Tomoyo, por favor, não banque a garota romântica, nós dois sabemos que se ela não se lembra do que viveu comigo não tem como se lembrar de que algum dia no seu passado me amou."

"Amor é um sentimento, não é uma lembrança."

Li pegou o rosto de Tomoyo entre suas mãos e beijou sua testa docemente. "Não vamos discutir isso, minha querida, volte para o seu passeio com Shaolin e Sakura e vamos esquecer esta história de jantar, está bem?"

Tomoyo reparou que não tinha mais como convencê-lo de que estava sendo um cabeça-dura, acabou desistindo da sua idéia de jantar os quatro juntos. A moça saiu do escritório e encontrou Sakura brincando com Shaolin no colo.

"O que ele disse? " Perguntou Sakura tentando disfarçar a ansiedade.

"Ele acha que ainda é muito cedo para isso. Acha que é melhor você continuar com as sessões com a senhora Miu Lay e depois que já estiver segura podemos marcar esta confraternização em família", Não era do feitio de Tomoyo mentir, mas tentou amenizar a situação pois percebeu a decepção da amiga.

"Se ele acha isso então está bem." Respondeu Sakura tentando parecer desinteressada.

Nesta hora entrou na sala um rapaz vestido elegantemente, Sakura virou o rosto para ver quem entrava na sala e sentiu como se todo o seu sangue tivesse escorrido com a imagem do homem a sua frente. Ele sorriu de lado e inclinou a cabeça cumprimentando as duas mulheres de Syaoran e a secretária.

"Boa tarde, gostaria de falar com o senhor Li?"

Sakura não conseguia mais ver a imagem do homem, de repente os seus olhos começaram a pesar e o seu corpo a perder forças, de repente tudo era apenas escuridão a sua frente.

"_Porque foge de mim, gracinha, vou fazer você alcançar o céu como Xiao Lang nunca conseguiu fazer você chegar..."_

"_Me largue, me deixe em paz!" Gritava Sakura enquanto se debatia para se soltar do homem que a segurava com força. _

"_O que foi? Está com medo de sentir prazer, garota!" __Ele gritou depois de dar um soco na moça. _

_ Sakura caiu no chão com a dor, depois sentiu se atingida mais uma ou duas vezes. Ela chorava enquanto tentava se levantar para fugir do agressor. Ela não conseguia ver o rosto dele, era como se o rosto estivesse borrado impossibilitando de identificar quem ele era, mas ela pode sentir as mãos dele percorrendo todo o seu corpo, tentando arrancar suas roupas... _

"_Por favor, não! Me solte! __Por favor!" gritava tentando se livrar daquelas mãos._

"_Cala boca, sua vadia!" A resposta era sempre acompanhada por mais agressões._

"Não!" Sakura levantou da cama suada e se debatendo quando sentiu ser segurada pelos braços. "Calma! Foi apenas um pesadelo! Acalme-se!" Ela abriu os olhos e viu o rosto desesperado de Li a sua frente a segurando. A moça começou a chorar e se abraçou ao rapaz tentando se livrar do pesadelo que teve. Tomoyo estava sentada no outro lado da cama e observava a tudo com os olhos rasos de lágrimas. Li virou o rosto para ela, ainda fazendo carinho nos cabelos de Sakura. "Vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo, Sakura, vai ficar tudo bem..."

A moça ainda soluçava no peito dele, como ela queria acreditar que tudo ficaria bem, mas aquele não tinha sido um pesadelo, tinha sido uma lembrança e ela sabia muito bem do que era.

"Como ela está?" Perguntou a Senhora Li assim que viu o filho e a nora descendo as escadas.

"Está dormindo com a ajuda dos remédios que a senhora Miu Lay receitou." Respondeu Tomoyo.

"Que susto eu levei quando vi Xiao Lang entrando por aquela porta com ela nos braços, pensei que tínhamos a perdido novamente" desabafou a senhora sentando no sofá com as mãos no peito.

Li passou a mão pelo cabelo e se jogou na poltrona, o estado dele era deplorável, estava com a camisa fora da calça e com as mangas dobradas, ele nem mesmo se lembrava onde tinha largado a gravata e o terno.

"Meu Deus, o que aconteceu com ela, Syaoran?" Perguntou Tomoyo.

"Teve uma lembrança..." Respondeu "Para mim já chega, quero que a Senhora Miu Lay pare com as sessões e os medicamentos!"

"Enlouqueceu, Syaoran?" A moça se revoltou, "Está louco em parar o tratamento dela. Assim, do nada, ela nunca conseguirá recuperar a memória!"

Li se levantou e começou a caminhar para fora da sala, "Mas é isso mesmo que eu quero, não quero mais que Sakura se lembre de quem era, deixa-a começar a viver a partir de agora!"

"Você está louco?"

"Não, só não quero que ela se lembre do que aconteceu, prefiro a perder para sempre do que provocar mais dor a ela, a vida deu a chance dela esquecer de tudo, não serei eu e o meu egoísmo que irá fazer com que a mulher que eu amo viva num pesadelo".

Tomoyo acompanhou o rapaz sair da sala enquanto tirava a camisa, ela sabia para onde ele estava indo, estava indo se trancar novamente na sala de treinamento para socar o saco de areia até fazê-lo estourar como sempre fazia quando se encontrava em situações que não podia fazer nada. Li tinha aberto mão de Sakura, preferia perder a esposa para sempre do que fazer com que ela voltasse a se lembrar não só do que viveu com ele, mas do que aconteceu com ela antes de ser jogado no barranco semi-morta.

"O que está acontecendo Tomoyo? O que está acontecendo com o meu filho?"

"Syaoran acabou de abrir mão da felicidade dele, senhora Yelan, ele acabou de fazer isso..."


	9. Tempestade de Lembranças

Capitulo IX: Tempestade de lembranças.

Sakura caminhava pelo quarto remoendo cada pensamento, Li tinha ligado para sua família e avisado a Touya que a irmã estava viva. O rapaz junto com Yukito largou tudo na mesma hora e foi para China reencontrar a irmã que supostamente tinha sido dada como morta. Já havia se passado duas semanas desde que ela havia desmaiado no escritório de Li. Repentinamente tudo havia mudado desde aquele dia. As seções com a doutora Miu Lay foram canceladas e Syaoran tinha definitivamente sumido da sua vida, nem parecia que eles moravam na mesma casa. Nunca mais havia visto o suposto marido, ela sabia quando ele estava por perto, ela o sentia, mas não sabia direito o que era aquela impressão, aquela sensação. Tomoyo estava muito carinhosa e ficava com ela e com Shaolin o tempo inteiro. Sakura tinha vontade de perguntar por Li mas ficava com vergonha ao lembrar de que estava pensando no marido da pessoa mais adorada que ela havia conhecido na sua curta vida.

Touya queria levá-la para o Japão, mas Li não havia permitido que levasse o filho, Sakura ainda não sabia quem era e por isso não permitiu que a guarda fosse transferida para ela. Com isso Sakura também se recusou a ir embora da China, apesar das tentativas do irmão para que ela voltasse a viver com ele e o amigo. A moça fechou os olhos dolorosamente, custava a admitir mas estava sentindo falta de Li, será que estava apaixonada por ele, mas ele era o marido de Tomoyo. Ela balançou a cabeça tentando dissipar os pensamento, quando sentiu novamente a presença dele se aproximando, ela não sabia o que era aquilo, pensou que estivesse enlouquecendo de vez.

Sakura correu até a porta do quarto, a abriu e saiu pelo corredor. Desceu as escadas e observou a sala, podia ouvir a voz de Touya, Yukito e Tomoyo conversando no jardim da mansão, provavelmente a moça estava tentando colocar na cabeça do rapaz que era imprudente levar Sakura a força para o Japão. Os olhos verdes desviaram da porta que levava ao jardim e se fixou numa outra fechada. Caminhou lentamente até ela e pode sentir mais forte a presença do rapaz. Era estranho aquilo, como ela podia ter a certeza de que ele estava ali dentro se ela não o tinha visto entrar? Colocou o ouvido na porta tentando ouvir alguma coisa e pode escutar barulho de algo batendo. Levada pela enorme curiosidade, ela entrou.

Li estava treinando. O rapaz parou imediatamente assim que ouviu o barulho da porta se abrindo e a figura de Sakura parada o observando. Ele reparou como as faces da moça estavam vermelhas o fitando sem camisa.

"O que faz aqui, Sakura?"

A moça piscou os olhos repetidamente e se virou de costas. "Me desculpe, é que eu ouvi barulho, pensei que estivesse com algum problema."

Syaoran respirou fundo tentando esfriar o sangue e caminhou até uma cadeira onde pegou uma toalha para secar o suor. "Bem, acho que você já viu que está tudo bem, eu só estava desenferrujando um pouco."

Ela se virou devagar e fitou o rapaz. "Você era lutador, não é?" Perguntou desconfiada.

Era estranho para Li contar sobre sua vida a pessoa com quem sempre a repartiu, mas o quê ele podia fazer? Aquela não era Sakura, era uma outra moça apenas com a mesma forma da esposa. Era assim que ele tentava a ver agora, ou melhor, ele tentava nem ao menos a ver novamente.

"Sim, era lutador de artes marciais antes de nos casarmos... ou melhor, antes de me casar."

Ela caminhou pela sala apreciando a tudo como uma criança curiosa. "É estranho, você é tão rico, não tinha porque entrar em campeonatos para ganhar dinheiro."

"Não é só por dinheiro, gosto de lutar..."

"Ah sim, é por isso que foi tão rápido quando desviou do Makoto", Ela disse dando um soquinho no ar e rindo.

"Estou um pouco lento, faz muito tempo que não ando treinando direito."

"Mas porque parou de lutar? Você parece muito bom!"

"Você me pediu para parar".

"Eu?"

"Não, minha esposa, ela pediu para que eu parasse de lutar."

"Mas eu sou sua esposa", Sakura falou sem querer. Li erguei uma sobrancelha encarando a jovem parada a sua frente com as faces levemente coradas com o que tinha falado. "Quer disser, eu fui sua esposa, ou sou, ou não sou... eu não sei" Disse ela se confundindo cada vez mais e fazendo Li sorrir desanimado, realmente não era justo aquela confusão na cabeça de Sakura. "A senhora Tomoyo e aqueles dois homens estão conversando no jardim", ela disse tentando desconversar.

"Eu sei", respondeu.

"O altão não vai embora até que eu decida voltar com ele para o Japão, não é?"

"Provavelmente, o Kinomoto é muito teimoso."

"Ele é meu irmão mesmo? É que ele é tão diferente de mim."

"Sim, Touya Kinomoto é o seu irmão."

"Você vai deixar que ele me leve para o Japão?"

Li franziu a testa surpreso com aquela pergunta. "você é uma pessoa livre, não vou lhe impedir de fazer alguma coisa?"

"Bem, você é o meu marido", ela se virou para ele e consertou rapidamente, "Teoricamente... gostei desta palavra... a doutora usava muito."

Li sorriu de lado, "Sim teoricamente eu sou o seu marido"

"Então... Se eu sou uma desmemoriada e desmiolada, você é responsável por mim como é para o Shaolin, não é?"

Syaoran realmente ficou surpreso com o rumo daquela conversa, Sakura queria que ele decidisse o que era melhor para ela. O rapaz caminhou lentamente até ela e parou a sua frente. "Você quer que eu decida o que é melhor para você?"

Sakura começara a ficar nervosa com a proximidade dele. "Porque parou com o meu tratamento? Porque tem me evitado? Eu não o vejo a quase um mês, você quer que eu vá embora?"

Ele se aproximou mais dela forçando a moça a dar um passo para trás. "nunca... deus sabe o quanto eu quero que fique."

"então está zangado comigo?"

Li se aproximando dela fazendo a moça dá vários passos para trás, quando sentiu a parede fria da sala nas costas e o corpo quente do rapaz a poucos centímetros do seu. "Não me respondeu se está bravo comigo, eu fiz alguma coisa errada?" Insistiu ela.

"Não, você não fez nada errado", disse aproximando o rosto do dela. Sakura sabia o que viria a diante e pela primeira vez tinha se esquecido da senhora Tomoyo, era errado o que sentia, mas que droga, ela também era esposa dele, ela também queria a atenção dele. Li tocou de leve os seus lábios nos dela, fazendo a moça sentir arrepios por todo o corpo, ela não lembrava como era beijar, para ela aquele estava sendo novamente o seu primeiro beijo. Ela fechou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios dando permissão para que ele aprofundasse mais o beijo. Sakura tocou de leve o braço do rapaz e deslizou sua mão até o rosto dele onde passou os dedos nos cabelos molhados de suor do rapaz. Syaoran a segurou pela cintura e se aproximou mais dela fazendo seu corpo tocar por completo o da esposa. Os dois só se separaram quando ouviram um barulho vindo por trás. Li se afastou enquanto Sakura ainda precisou de um tempo para recuperar o equilíbrio e se afastar da parede que impedia que ela caísse no chão.

Em poucos segundos a porta se abriu e Tomoyo entrou na sala, observando os dois que tentavam disfarçar o que acabara de acontecer entre eles.

"O que está fazendo aqui, Reyume? Está muito tarde e eu tenho que descansar".

"Precisamos ajeitar as coisas, senhor Wing, aquela vadia está viva e daqui a pouco acabará lembrando de tudo."

"Isso tudo aconteceu por imprudência sua, se tivesse feito o que lhe mandei nada disso tinha acontecido!"

"Como poderia imaginar que ela sobreviveria, ela se jogou de um barranco de quase vinte metros, era impossível que sobrevivesse".

O velho senhor bateu forte com o seu cetro no ombro do rapaz fazendo ele se ajoelhar, "Idiota, você não verificou se ela estava realmente morta, se esqueceu que ela é a mestra das cartas Clow?"

"Senhor, eu apenas..."

"Apenas resolveu satisfazer sua curiosidade de como era a esposa de Xiao Lang, agora, o problema é seu, se ela se lembrar de tudo e principalmente do seu rosto, eu não moverei uma palha para lhe ajudar!"

"Mas eu fiz isso a mando do senhor!" Se revoltou o rapaz.

"Eu mandei você matá-la, não forjar sua morte para poder se aproveitar dela. Você foi imprudente e agora terá arcar com as conseqüências!"

O rapaz se levantou e encarou o velho, "Se eles me descobrirem, descobrirão o senhor também. Não serei eu apenas a me prejudicar."

"Está me ameaçando moleque?"

"Só estou avisando que não serei eu apenas o culpado."

O senhor sorriu de forma debochada para o rapaz. "Olhe para mim! Sou Wing Chieng, o ancião mais respeitado do clã e olhe para você rapaz, não passa de um..."

"Sou o primogênito de Shang Li! Estou cheio disto tudo, eu é que deveria ser o líder do clã, não o fraco do Xiao Lang!"

Wing riu com gosto, fazendo o rapaz explodir de raiva. "Você é um bastardo! Não possui nem mesmo poderes, não passa de um assassino imprudente e burro! Fique contente apenas trabalhando nas empresas Li, que já é muito para a sua capacidade!"

O rapaz soltou a espada da bainha silenciosamente, quem era aquele velho para disser que ele não era nada? Ele era o líder do clã Li por direito.

"Agora suma da minha frente inútil!" Gritou o velho, " Você é lixo perto de Xiao Lang! Ele sim é o líder que eu escolhi!"

O velho se virou de costas caminhando para a saída de seu escritório quando sentiu duas flamejadas em suas costas. O senhor caiu ainda se contorcendo. Reyume molhou os lábios enquanto limpava a espada nas vestes sagradas do ancião. "Inútil é você, velho, eu sou o líder dos Li!"

Reyume ouviu passos e certificou rapidamente que o velho estava morto, não poderia cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes. Olhou para janela e correu até ela, enquanto corria pelo quintal pode ouvir os gritos da criada que encontrou o corpo do seu senhor sem vida.

"O próximo será Xiao Lang" declarou enquanto corria pelas ruas desertas de Hong-Kong.

"Mas como vai embora?" Perguntou Li para Tomoyo que arrumava a sua mala. "Você não pode ir embora agora, Sakura precisa de você, Shaolin precisa de você!"

Tomoyo levantou os olhos e viu o rosto atordoado de Syaoran. Ela sorriu docemente. "As coisas já estão arrumadas aqui, Sakura já está conseguindo se virar sozinha e Shaolin já gosta muito dela, aos poucos vocês começarão a se entender".

Li caminhou pelo quarto ainda abalado com a declaração da esposa de que estava indo para Londres. Tomoyo foi até ele forçando a parar de caminhar de um lado para o outro do quarto. "Syaoran, Deus sabe como me custa deixar tudo que eu amo para trás, mas a minha presença aqui apenas atrapalhará você e Sakura."

"Não, Sakura só confia em você agora, ela irá se desesperar com esta sua decisão."

"Ela tem você para lhe dar forças..."

"Não, Tomoyo, ela não me aceitará como marido, talvez nem como amigo. Ela tem medo de mim!"

"Ela te ama!" Quase gritou a moça. Li arregalou os olhos para a bela companheira. Tomoyo respirou fundo e repetiu, "Ela te ama, Syaoran."

"Você enlouqueceu? Ela nem se lembra direito quem eu sou."

Tomoyo voltou a arrumar as suas roupas na mala. "Ela pode não se lembrar de quem é e quem você é, mas ela te ama. Conheço Sakura como ninguém jamais a conhecerá e vejo nos olhos dela todo o amor que ela pensa que esqueceu."

Li parou ao lado de Tomoyo e segurou suas mãos impedindo que continuasse a fazer a mala. "Por favor Tomoyo, não me deixe agora, eu... eu não sei o que fazer direito... eu não sei como agir com ela".

Tomoyo passou de leva a mão no rosto tenso do marido e beijou de leve os lábios dele. "Meu querido, aja com ela como você sempre agiu".

"Tomoyo..."

"Agora não vamos mais discutir isso, certo?" Falou animadamente, "Só quero te pedir uma última coisa, você pode fazer?"

"O que você quiser, Tomoyo."

Ela sorriu e o beijou novamente de leve nos lábios, "Não desista de Sakura"

" Nunca faria isto... eu... só tenho medo que ela não... não sei..." A jovem sorriu docemente para o rapaz. "Não vou proibir que vá embora desta casa, mas quero que saiba que ela sempre estará aberta para você e que eu desejo profundamente que você seja feliz."

"Eu sou feliz, Syaoran. Se as três pessoas que eu mais amo neste mundo são, eu também sou feliz. Agora me deixe terminar de fazer a mala, que eu tenho um monte de coisas para fazer antes de embarcar para Londres."

Li sorriu sem graça e saiu do quarto ainda um pouco abalado com a resolução da segunda esposa, mas ele não tinha o direito de pedir que ela ficasse ali, ela tinha todo o direito de viver. Arrumou a gravata e a camisa enquanto caminhava pelo largo corredor da mansão Li, parou em frente ao quarto de Shaolin e entrou para ver o filho. Sakura estava brincando com ele e se virou para apenas constatar de que a presença era do marido.

"Ela vai embora mesmo?"

"Vai, eu não posso impedi-la de ir."

Sakura olhou para Shaolin que brincava com sua espadinha de plástico. "Ele vai sentir muito a falta dela."

"Eu sei, e só você que poderá dar apoio a ele."

Sakura balançou um pouco a cabeça e fitou Li. "Acho que ela está indo embora por minha culpa. Acho que ela sabe o que fizemos..." Choramingou.

"Sim, ela sabe."

Sakura arregalou os olhos assustada. "Meu Deus! O que eu fiz?"

"Você não fez nada, quem fez alguma coisa errada fui eu."

"Ela me odeia, não é? Ela foi tão boa para mim e foi assim que retribui o carinho dela."

"Ela nunca a odiaria, Sakura. Tomoyo a ama muito mais do que você pode imaginar."

"Eu não sei..."

"Se ela acha que o melhor para ela é ir embora desta casa, eu não a impedirei de fazer isso, não tenho o direito de interferir nas decisões dela, apenas desejar que ela seja feliz."

Sakura respirou fundo ainda se remoendo de remorso pelo que tinha feito. Tomoyo tinha sido a pessoa mais amável que ela tinha conhecido, não fora fiel beijando o marido da amiga.

"Preciso ir agora, venho mais cedo para levá-la para o aeroporto."

"Está bem."

Li beijou a testa de Sakura e passou a mão nos cabelos de Shaolin. Sakura o observou caminhando de forma triste até a porta, ele tentou sorrir para ela, mas ela sentiu o ar de tristeza no rosto dele.

"Ele a ama." Sussurrou para si mesma ainda observando a porta fechada por onde Li havia saído. "Tenho que impedir que ela vá embora." Falou decidida.

Aquele estava sendo um dia estranho para Li. O rapaz tinha chegado tarde no trabalho por causa da confusão que Tomoyo tinha feito revelando que partiria de Hong-Kong, que partiria da sua vida. Ele amava Tomoyo, ela tinha sido a companheira perfeita, assim com Sakura tinha sido. Ela tinha lhe dado apoio como nenhuma outra pessoa havia lhe dado antes e agora ela estaria indo embora de sua vida. Era difícil aceitar esta partida, mas também sabia que não estava no direito de pedir para que ela ficasse. O que queria? Ter duas esposas ao mesmo tempo? Isso era inadmissível para um homem de verdade. E ele era um homem com honra. Já tinha prejudicado demais a vida da amiga de infância para pedir para que ela ainda permanecesse mais tempo na China. O rapaz largou as contas que estava fazendo e se inclinou para tras da confortável poltrona. Mas havia algo a mais dentro do seu peito, algo não estava bem, algo ainda o perturbava e não era apenas a partida de Tomoyo, era algo maior, algo mais grave.

Ainda por cima tinha recebido a notícia que Wing Chieng tinha sido encontrado morto no seu escritório particular. Quem mataria o líder dos anciões de forma tão bárbara? É claro que as suspeitas caíram sobre ele. Todos sabiam que ele e o ancião nunca se deram bem e nunca fizeram esforço de mostrar o contrário para quem quer que fosse? Naquela tarde tinha recebido a visita do delegado de Hong-Kong e viu que era claro a opinião do velho senhor Guang Xue. Ele era quem estava no topo da lista de suspeitos, até porque a perícia já havia determinado que o velho ancião fora morto por golpes perfeitos de espada. E todos sabiam que espada era uma das modalidades de luta onde Syaoran era o melhor.

Ele olhou para o relógio. Cinco para seis da tarde. Se levantou e arrumou os papeis, não era do feitio dele sair antes das seis e meia, mas hoje tudo estava errado, isso não seria um absurdo.

Sakura abriu os olhos e viu a sala deserta, estava deitada num dos sofás da mansão Li, antes de desmaiar ela sentiu uma forte pancada na cabeça. A moça levou a sua mão até onde doía e viu que realmente tinham lhe acertado, pois sentiu sangue entre os seus dedos. Ela tentou se lembra o que tinha acontecido.

"Já acordou boneca?" Uma voz gélida cortou os ouvidos da moça.

"_Não fuga de mim gracinha, vou fazer você alcançar os céus!"_

A moça se levantou rapidamente e se virou para onde a voz vinha. Sentado na poltrona que Syaoran normalmente se sentava estava um rapaz vestido de preto a encarando com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

"Onde está o meu filho?"

"Ele está bem, por enquanto, está preso com a respeitosa senhora Li." O tom dele era de deboche.

Sakura se levantou ainda trêmula. "O que quer conosco? Onde está Tomoyo?"

"Ah sim, a outra japonesa de Xiao Lang, esta ainda está desmaiada." O rapaz fez um gesto com a cabeça e Sakura virou os olhos para o lado onde pode ver Tomoyo desmaiada num outro sofá com um profundo corte na testa. Ela se virou novamente para o rapaz.

"O que quer de nós? Se quiser dinheiro é só pegar e ir embora!"

O rapaz levantou-se com o rosto sério e deu um tapa na cara da moça a fazendo cair no chão. "Dinheiro? Dinheiro não é nada comparado com que Xiao Lang me tirou, vadia!"

"_Fica quieta, vadia!__"_

Sakura levantou o rosto ainda de joelhos no chão. "O que quer de nós? O que quer de Syaoran?"

Ele se abaixou até ela e pegou o seu queixo com força. "Ele roubou a minha vida."

"Syaoran nunca faria isso".

"E porque não? Acredita tanto assim na integridade do seu maridinho?"

Sakura não respondeu.

"Ah sim, é claro, ele é o senhor todo poderoso, o mais inteligente, o mais esperto, e tem aquela besteira de poderes mágicos, tudo não passa de bosta, perto de mim! Eu é que deveria estar morando nesta mansão, eu é que deveria esta na presidência da empresa e até... pensando bem..."

Sakura arregalou os olhos e se esquivou dele vendo que o rapaz se aproximava dela. Ela a prendeu pelo braço e parou seu rosto a centímetros do rosto dela.

"Eu é que deveria ser o seu esposo."

"_Você será minha! E vai gostar e muito!"_

"Me solta!" Gritou tentando se livrar dele. Ela conseguiu acertá-lo com um chute e saiu engatinhando na procura de alguma coisa para se proteger daquele louco. O rapaz se levantou e encarou a moça pegando uma das ferramentas da lareira para se proteger dele. O rapaz riu com gosto.

"Nos deixe em paz, seu louco!"

"Já deveria ter aprendido a lição, boneca. Ou se esqueceu do nosso último encontro?"

"_Me solta!" Sakura lutada com todas as forças para se soltar daquele homem asqueroso. Ele a agredia na tentativa de que ficasse quieta, mas ela não permitiria que ele a possuísse, ela não permitiria que nenhum homem a possuísse que não fosse o seu marido. _

_O homem tentava a todo custo tirar-lhe a roupa e ficar entre suas pernas, foi quando Sakura sentiu algo próximo ao seus dedos, era um pedaço de ferro que estava largado no meio do mato, Deus sabe como. __Ela se esticou e o pegou e com toda força desferiu contra a cabeça do rapaz. Ele a largou e esta foi a deixa para que a moça fugisse dele. _

"_Vadia louca! Olha o que você fez?" __gritou ele com uma das mãos na testa onde havia um grande corte. "Farei você meu brinquedo até que implore para que eu a mate!"_

_ Sakura sabia que não tinha como lutar contra ele, que era infinitamente mais forte que ela. Sozinha no meio do nada, ela não tinha como pedir ajuda. Ela sentia o seu corpo todo dolorido com enormes machucados e hematomas, com certeza não duraria muito nas mãos dele, mas pelo menos ela não seria dele. Deu alguns passos para trás e se sentiu que o chão lhe faltava, virou-se rapidamente e pode ver o enorme barranco que tinha atrás de si._

"_Está sem saída, garota. Agora seja uma boa menina e vamos continuar onde paramos". _

"_Não..."_

_ Ele riu com gosto novamente, se deliciando com o desespero que havia naqueles lindos par de esmeraldas._

"_Não é que o idiota do Xiao Lang encontrou uma esposa virtuosa? Pois lhe digo, boneca, tudo que é dele será meu, a começar por você!"_

"_Não, a mim você nunca terá."_

_ Seu último pensamento foi em Shaolin e Syaoran, ela os deixaria para sempre agora, mas tinha certeza que não importava para onde fosse depois da morte encontraria com sua mãe e seu pai e velaria pela felicidade deles._

Lágrimas rolavam pelos olhos de esmeralda, era triste constatar que sua primeira lembrança tinha sido justamente a que ela mais tentava fugir. Apertou mais forte a ferramenta que tinha nas mãos. Ela não permitiria que ele lhe fizesse mal novamente.

"Vejo que voltou a se lembrar do nosso encontro romântico."

"Cala a boca!"

"E voltou a se comportar como uma menina má novamente", falou se aproximando dela.

"Não se aproxime!"

"Sabe boneca... você nunca saiu da minha mente... nunca desejei tanto uma mulher como eu desejo você." Falou brincando com a espada nas mãos. Ele franziu a testa encarando-a. "Mulheres como você merecem muito mais do que homens como o idiota do meu irmãozinho caçula."

"Eu não entendo o que fala."

Ele foi para cima dela, Sakura tentou lhe acertar com o instrumento que tinha nas mãos, mas o guerreiro foi mais rápido em poucos segundos estava desarmada e no chão com ele em cima dela beijando-lhe o rosto.

"Eu lhe disse que tudo que é de Xiao Lang será meu."

Syaoran parou pelo imponente portão da mansão Li e estranhou o silêncio. Desceu do carro ali mesmo e observou que o pátio estava vazio. "Onde estão os seguranças?" Ele sentiu que algo não estava certo. Tirou o terno, a gravata a dobrou as mangas. Olhou para cima do muro e começou a escalar, algo estava acontecendo e ele sabia que um guerreiro nunca entrava num ringue sem saber quem realmente era o seu oponente. Correu agachado pelo imenso jardim e se encostou contra a parede externa da casa. Espiou por um dos janelões e viu a pior cena de sua vida. No meio do salão principal, ele pode ver sua esposa no chão tentando lutar contra um homem que estava por cima dela tirando-lhe as roupas. Sem pensar o guerreiro arrombou a porta.

"Sai de cima dela agora!"

Reyume parou e se levantou puxando Sakura pelo braço para que se levantasse com ele. Li estava estático vendo a esposa ser ameaçada com uma afiada espada no pescoço.

"Chegou mais cedo para a nossa festa, irmãozinho."

Li franziu a testa, mas tentou não fazer nenhum movimento brusco para que ele não machucasse a esposa. "O que quer de nós?"

"Ele quer te matar, Syaoran, fuga daqui!" Gritou Sakura quase que em desespero.

"Cala a boca, vadia!"

Li sentiu o sangue ferver dentro dele ouvindo aquele homem se referir a sua esposa daquela maneira.

"Quem é você?" Perguntou tentando manter a calma.

"Sou seu irmão mais velho, deveria me respeitar, Xiao Lang!"

"Irmão? Não estou entendendo." Perguntou observando a sala e tentando traçar um plano para agir.

"Sou filho de Shang Li, sou o filho que ele teve quando ainda não o tinham obrigado a se casar com Yelan. Ele nos abandonou, abandonou eu e minha mãe e apenas nos dava uma merreca para vivermos!"

"Filho de Shang Li?"

"Isso e como sou o primogênito tenho todo direito de assumir o posto de líder do clã Li!"

"Então porque não veio falar comigo?"

Reyume não esperava aquela pergunta, o que Xiao Lang estava planejando? Ele sabia que o irmão mais novo era um guerreiro de elite, um ótimo estrategista e um adversário muito além do que ele poderia enfrentar, por isso invadiu sua casa e pegou de refém sua família, queria ter vantagem, não poderia lutar contra ele de igual para igual.

"Não brinque comigo, Xiao Lang!"

"Preferiu procurar quem? Wing Chieng? Aquele velho asqueroso e traiçoeiro? Você não pode ser meu irmão! É muito fraco para ser manipulado por aquele ancião!"

Reyume olhou com ódio para Syaoran, mas uma vez ele tinha provado que era realmente o merecedor do cargo de líder. Apertou mais forte Sakura contra ele fazendo a moça como escudo que o protegia da presença imponente de Syaoran.

"E o que ele mandou você fazer? Matar minha esposa? Como você é burro, você fez com que eu voltasse para a China, para o lugar que eu tinha deixado e que você poderia ocupar!'".

"Cale-se!"

Li estava fazendo o que queria, estava o deixando confuso e desorientado, ele tinha que ser perfeito, não poderia falhar ou isso mataria Sakura. Ele não suportaria perdê-la novamente.

"Porque? Está começando a enxergar as coisas? Está começando a ver as drogas que você fez?"

"Nunca vou lhe perdoar por ter me tirado tudo!"

Li olhou para o chão e sorriu, depois fitou o rapaz com raiva. Sakura perdeu a respiração e sentiu medo daquele olhar.

"Não, quem nunca irá perdoar algo aqui serei eu!"

Reyume olhou para ele em pânico. O tom de voz com certeza não era nem um pouco amigável. Apertou mais a espada no pescoço de Sakura.

"Se tentar qualquer coisa eu mato ela! Eu juro que mato!"

"E o que pretende fazer? Ficar parado olhando para a minha cara?"

Reyume empurrou Sakura para o lado fazendo a garota cair no chão. Xiao Lang estava sem arma, ele o mataria com um só golpe. O rapaz correu até ele armado. Sakura gritou o nome do marido em desespero, já imaginando-o atingido pela espada afiada do irmão.

Li se esquivou do primeiro ataque, Reyume atingiu forte uma coluna do imenso salão. Li deu uma cambalhota pela sala evitando mais um ataque do rapaz e pegou uma cadeira para se proteger dele. O irmão mais velho voou em cima dele o golpeando com mais e mais raiva. Cada golpe que Li esquivava fazia o rapaz sentir mais ódio.

Reyume atingiu Li a cortando a altura do abdome, Sakura entrou em desespero, as lembranças começavam a invadir a sua mente enquanto observava a luta entre os dois homens. Aos poucos os rostos que antes eram soltos em sua mente ganhavam nomes e histórias, Touya, Yukito, Ywe, seu pai, sua mãe, Eriol, Kaho... todos tinham nomes agora, todos ela conhecia.

"_Eu não sou bom com as palavras, mas...bem...hã...__ Casa comigo?"_

"_Quero que volte a ser a minha esposa, Sakura"._

"_Não fuja mais de mim"_

"_Eu te amo, minha flor..."_

Tudo era tão claro agora, tudo era tão obvio. Ela o amava, ela amava aquele homem, ele era a sua vida. "Não!" Gritou quando viu Li ser acertado novamente por um golpe de Reyume. Lágrimas rolavam pelos olhos de esmeralda, como poderia ter se esquecido de tudo, como pode ser capaz de se esquecer da sua vida! Ela virou o rosto e viu Tomoyo ainda desmaiada, foi até a amiga e tentou acordá-la. "Tomoyo, acorda, Tomoyo, por favor..." Suplicava enquanto balançava o corpo da amiga.

"Eu vou te matar, Xiao Lang", Gritava Reyume tentando golpear o rapaz que se esquivava como podia. "Eu vou ter tudo que você tem, eu serei você!" O rapaz estava tomado não só pelo ódio, mas pela inveja. Era este o mais profundo desejo de Reyume, ele queria ser Xiao Lang, ele queria não apenas possuir o que o irmão tinha, ele queria a vida dele. Por isso tentou possuir a esposa que sabia que o irmão tanto amava, assim naquele momento ele seria o irmão. Levado por este pensamento doentio, armou tudo para que Sakura perdesse a direção do carro e batesse, mas foi rápido o suficiente para tirá-la desacordada de dentro do veiculo, colocasse uma outra jovem que por azar cruzou o seu caminho, colocou a aliança no seu dedo e tacou fogo no carro para que fosse impossível reconhecer os corpos. Com isso ele teria a esposa do irmão para si. E assim ele seria Xiao Lang.

"Eu te odeio! Você não é nada!" Se descontrolava Reyume vendo que seus ataques eram desviados por Li.

Tomoyo abriu os olhos e se deparou com as duas belas esmeraldas. Sakura se abraçou a ela com força. "Graças a Deus, está bem!"

"O que aconteceu?"

Sakura se afastou dela. "Vamos, precisamos chegar até as minhas cartas. Onde elas estão?"

"As cartas?" Tomoyo olhou assustada para Sakura. "Você se lembra das cartas?"

"Me lembro, Tomoyo. Não dá tempo de explicar. Vamos!" Sakura literalmente pegou Tomoyo pela mão e puxou ela para o segundo andar. As duas corriam pelos corredores da enorme mansão. Elas podiam ouvir Reyume insultando Li de tudo quanto é nome e o barulho da espada dele destruindo as coisas da casa. Tomoyo entrou no quarto e olhou no armário. "Eu não sei onde ele guardou o seu livro."

Sakura procurou em todo o armário com a ajuda de Tomoyo, olhou no lugar que sempre o guardava, mas Li o tirou de lá por motivo de segurança. "Eu não sinto a presença das cartas, Syaoran deve ter o trancado com alguma magia!" Começava a se desesperar.

"Já sei!" Gritou Tomoyo saindo do quarto da amiga e indo em direção ao seu quarto. Ela tentou abrir a primeira gaveta da escrivaninha de Li, mas estava trancada. Sakura olhou para ela. "Acha que está aí?"

"Tenho certeza. Uma vez o pequei chorando e o vi trancando esta gaveta assim que me viu entrar no quarto."

Sakura olhou para a amiga, era estranho agora saber que ela era a esposa de Syaoran, do seu marido. As duas ouviram um grito. "Syaoran!" Gritaram as duas em desespero. Sakura pegou uma espátula usada para abrir cartas e forçou a gaveta com toda a sua força. Ela nem mesmo reparou que havia cortado a mão. Tomoyo correu até a porta e correu pelos corredores, ela sabia que não poderia fazer nada, mas precisava tentar ajudar Li. Pegou uma espada sagrada que enfeitava o enorme corredor da mansão e correu para a sala.

Sakura abriu a gaveta e a puxou com força fazendo-a cair no chão. Lá estava o livro lacrado no chão no meio de inúmeras fotografias dela. A moça arrancou a chave do pescoço e com as mãos tremendo e sujas de sangue abriu o livro com ela. Kero apareceu como quando a menina o vi pela primeira vez. Mas ela mal cumprimentou o amiguinho. Pegou as cartas e se levantou.

"Sakura..." Foi a única coisa que Kero falou observando a sua mestra viva e na sua frente.

"Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela, mostre os seus verdades poderes sobre nós e os ofereça a valente Sakura que aceitou esta missão. Liberte-se!"

O báculo se formou nas mãos da moça e ela pegou a sua carta mais perigosa, mas a mais importante. "Tempo!"

Ela correu de volta a sala acompanhada por Kero que voava ao seu lado, logo ouviu uma explosão, onde uma das portas voou longe. E a bela figura de Ywe apareceu a sua frente. Atrás dele estava Yelan com o pequeno Shaolin nos braços berrando!

"Sakura!" Gritou Ywe observando sua mestra correndo com o báculo nas mãos.

Sakura desceu as escadas e gritou vendo Li com uma das mãos no abdômen que sangrava sem parar. "Syaoran!" Gritou a menina correndo até ele.

O rapaz caiu de joelhos no chão. Ela olhou em volta e viu Reyume caído semi-morto. Sakura correu até Li e o abraçou. O Tempo voltou a correr normalmente e ela pode ouvir a agonia de Reyume finalmente morrendo.

"Tomoyo" Foi a última palavra de Li antes de cair desacordado nos braços da esposa.

"Tomoyo?" A moça virou o rosto e viu a amiga no chão sangrando. "Meu Deus! Tomoyo!"

Sakura olhava para a bela lua cheia que iluminava aquela noite de verão em Hong-Kong. Tudo era tão claro agora para ela. Uma criada perguntou se ela queria mais alguma coisa, a moça respondeu em chinês que não e agradeceu. Ela se abraçou com seus próprios braços pensando em tudo que lhe aconteceu durante estes últimos anos. "Que loucura" Pensou em voz alta. Ela se virou e subiu as escadas, foi em direção ao quarto de Shaolin e lhe deu boa noite com um estalado beijo na testa. Ficou admirando o filho por alguns minutos, ele era tão lindo, tão parecido com Syaoran, pensou para si. Uma lágrima teimou em sair de seus olhos lembrando do tempo que ficou afastado do seu pequeno tesouro.

A moça respirou fundo e cobriu melhor a criança, que se mexeu um pouco antes de cair no sono novamente. Ela apagou a luz do abajur e saiu do quarto, antes de fechar a porta deu uma última olhada para ver se estava tudo bem com o filho.

Sakura caminhou lentamente pelo corredor e parou em frente a porta do quarto de Li. Ela ficou um tempo parada antes de criar coragem e entrar. Li estava deitado com o abdômen enfaixado. Caminhou até a cama e sentou na beirada dela. Levou sua mão até os cabelos dele e fez um pequeno cafuné, mas suficiente para acordar o rapaz.

"Como está?" Perguntou sorrindo.

"Dolorido".

"O médico disse que era para ficar em repouso ao máximo. Está com fome? Posso preparar alguma coisa para você."

"Estou sem fome".

Sakura viu como ele sofria. Tomoyo estava no hospital ainda. Os médicos disseram que seria um milagre a moça sobreviver. Li se sentia culpado, Tomoyo foi gravemente ferida tentando lhe salvar e foi graças a ela que ele conseguiu a brecha para atacar Reyume e o acertar.

"Está certo." Falou se levantando e caminhando lentamente pelo quarto pouco iluminado.

"Como está Shaolin?"

"Está bem, pergunta pela Tomoyo toda hora."

Li levou uma das mãos até a testa. "Droga, é a segunda vez que isso acontece."

"Posso imaginar..."

"Ele fazia a mesma coisa quando você morreu... quer disser... droga."

"Tudo vai ficar bem."

Li se levantou , sentando na cama. "Não, tudo não tem como terminar bem."

'Hei, não pode se levantar! O médico falou que poderia sair do hospital, mas era para permanecer em repouso."

"Eu preciso levantar", falou já se pondo de pé, apesar dos protestos de Sakura.

Ele caminhou com uma das mãos no ferimento até a janela.

"Você não teve culpa."

"Não estou tão certo disso."

"Tomoyo vai ficar boa, eu tenho cer..."

"Tomoyo está morrendo e a culpa é minha! Eu não fui capaz de te proteger, não fui capaz de protegê-la e agora ela está lá, naquele hospital, morrendo!" Explodiu o rapaz.

Sakura sentiu lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto, Li virou o rosto evitando fitar a esposa. A moça caminhou até ele e lhe fez um pequeno carinho no braço forte do rapaz. "Você não teve culpa", repetiu.

"Se não fosse por mim, vocês nunca passariam pelo que passaram."

"Se não fosse por você nós nunca seriamos felizes, Syaoran."

Ele virou o rosto fitando a esposa com carinho. Deu um fraco sorriso para ela. Agora ela voltara a ser a sua Sakura, a sua esposa, a mãe de seu filho. "Tomoyo é forte ela irá sobreviver. Tenho certeza disso."

Syaoran respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar novamente. O telefone toca e Sakura o atende. Li ficou admirado ao vê-la falando novamente em chinês como ela havia aprendido com ele. Era tão estranho, agora ela era Sakura, a dois dias atrás era Keiko a moça que ele encontrou dentro de uma casinha humilde. Sakura voltou a vestir as roupas que usava antes, apenas o cabelo permanecia longo, mas agora estava solto, antes ficava sempre preso a uma enorme trança. Ela desligou o aparelho e fitou Li, ele estava tão absorvido pensando na esposa a sua frente que não ouviu o teor da conversa que Sakura teve ao telefone.

"Tomoyo acordou."

Li sorriu. "Vamos ao hospital agora."

"Não." Ela respondeu, "Tomoyo pediu para que eu apenas fosse ao seu leito, ela quer falar comigo."

"Porque só com você?"

"A enfermeira pediu para que eu me apressasse, ela não vai agüentar muito tempo."

"Está me dizendo que..."

"Os médicos não deram esperança para ela."

Sakura fitou Li e depois saiu do quarto, enquanto cruzava o corredor pensou que as coisas nunca mais voltariam a ser como antes entre ela e seu marido, Tomoyo sempre estaria entre eles, seja viva ou em espírito. _  
_

Pouco tempo depois Sakura já estava no hospital observando a amiga no leito, Tomoyo estava fraca, respirava graças a ajuda de aparelhos. Sakura pensou que nunca havia visto a amiga tão alva como agora. Ela pegou a mão dela entre as suas. Tomoyo abriu os olhos sentindo o contato.

"Sakura..." sussurrou fraquinha tentando abrir um sorriso.

"Não se esforce tanto, os médicos disseram que era para você descansar", falou lutando contra as lágrimas que se formavam em seus olhos de esmeralda.

"Não se... não se preocupe". Tomoyo fez uma pausa e voltou a fitar a amiga. "Queria te pedir desculpas..."

"Desculpas? Por que Tomoyo?"

"Fiquei no seu lugar e..."

"Não, isso não é verdade. Você fez o que me prometeu, cuidou do meu filho melhor do que eu e cuidou de Syaoran..."

"Eu ocupei o seu lugar... Tomei conta da sua vida... fui a mãe do seu filho, a mulher do seu marido... me desculpe... me...desculpe."

Sakura apertou a mão da amiga mais forte, não controlando mais as lágrimas. "Obrigada, Tomoyo, obrigada por tudo."

As duas ficaram se olhando por um tempo, nenhuma falava nada.

"Você é muito especial, Sakura."

'Você também. Por favor, Tomoyo, não nos deixe, precisamos de você."

"Eu agi mal, eu..."

"Por favor, melhore logo. Eu, Shaolin e Syaoran precisamos de você." Disse interrompendo a moça.

Tomoyo balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto lágrimas não paravam de sair de seus olhos violetas. Depois fitou Sakura intensamente. "Agora está na vez de você cuidar da minha família, Sakura. Cuide de Shaolin e Syaoran por mim."

O aparelho começou a apitar mais alto, Sakura entrou em desespero vendo a amiga fechar os olhos enquanto ouvia pequenos gemidos dela. "Tomoyo, não, por favor Tomoyo!" A moça saiu do quarto gritando pelos corredores pela enfermeira. Logo um batalhão de pessoas vestidas de branco entraram no pequeno quarto onde a amiga estava deitada. Sakura podia ver os médicos lutando para reanimá-la. Uma enfermeira a puxou do quarto, ver uma pessoa querida morrendo era forte demais para qualquer um, mesmo para ela que também tinha visto a própria morte tão de perto.

Shaolin brincava de um lado para o outro do enorme pátio da mansão Li. Sakura observava o filho correndo atrás da bola, pelo jeito seria tão bom quanto ela em esportes pensou para si com um sorriso. O sol não estava forte, mas o dia estava muito bonito em Hong-Kong. Sakura acenou para o filho que sorriu para ela, vendo que a mãe o observava, começou a melhorar sua performance como jogador. O menino estaria completando logo cinco anos e doía saber que logo ele entraria na escola. Ela tinha perdido quase dois anos da vida dele e gostaria de ficar com ele sempre, além disso ele era o seu entretenimento na enorme mansão Li, ela voltaria a ficar sozinha como antes.

Sakura virou-se para o lado e viu Syaoran. Era estranho o relacionamento dos dois agora, Dormiam em quartos separados e mal se viam, Syaoran voltava a ficar atarefado como antes da gravidez de Sakura, e agora era pior, porque a moça sabia que havia algo mais entre eles além do trabalho e obrigações de Li com sua família. Havia a eterna presença de Tomoyo.

"Voltou cedo? O que aconteceu?" Perguntou a moça.

"Acabei de voltar da delegacia, o caso de Reyume já foi arquivado. Não sou mais suspeito da morte de Wing Chieng."

"Loucura terem pensado que você fosse capaz de matar alguém."

"Mas eu matei." Replicou ele lembrando-se do irmão mais velho e louco.

"Se você não fizesse isso, eu o faria."

Li virou-se finalmente para a esposa, até agora estava apenas observando o filho. Pensou que ela apenas tinha falado aquilo da boca para fora, Sakura seria incapaz de matar alguém, pelo menos, ele achava que sim.

"Mas isso não era motivo de voltar tão cedo, o que mais aconteceu?"

"Acabei de entregar uma carta de renuncia a presidência das corporações Li", falou calmamente.

Sakura arregalou os olhos e se virou rápido para o marido. "Como?"

"Isso mesmo que você ouviu, iremos voltar para o Japão amanhã de manhã. É bom começar fazendo as malas."

Sakura balançou a cabeça ainda um pouco atordoada. "Porque isso?"

"Quero voltar a nossa vida de antes. Antes do acidente. Sorte eu não ter resolvido vender o nosso apartamento em Tomoeda."

"Porque isso, Syaoran? Quer fugir desta casa como fez quando pensou que eu tinha morrido?"

"Talvez" respondeu dando os ombros. "Talvez eu não seja o todo poderoso guerreiro chinês que pensam."

Sakura não sabia se ficava feliz ou desesperada com uma atitude tão drástica de Li. "E a sua família?"

"Minha mãe está bem aos cuidados das minhas irmãs e Meilyn, não há necessidade de estarmos aqui. Acho que vou vender esta mansão já que ela vai se mudar para a casa de Fenmei ou Shiefa."

"Vender esta casa? Os anciões vão enlouquecer."

"Não se preocupe, eles me deram carta branca se eu permanecesse trabalhando na empresa, não serei mais o presidente, mas estarei sempre auxiliando eles."

Sakura sorriu. "Ah já sei! Quer um emprego mais light?"

"Isso mesmo, quero curtir mais a minha família. Perdi você uma vez Sakura, não quero perdê-la novamente." Disse fitando o belo rosto da esposa.

A moça abraçou forte o marido que reclamou um pouco, ainda não estava totalmente curado das feridas da sua luta contra o irmão mais velho. "Desculpa" Pediu ela se afastando um pouco, mas Li a segurou próximo a ele.

"Eu te amo".

Sakura sorriu por pura felicidade, era como se a sombra que vivia sob os olhos de Li tinha finalmente saído. Ela levantou o rosto e tocou de leve os lábios quentes do rapaz. Os dois se beijaram apaixonadamente, tentando de alguma maneira procurar conforto um no outro depois de tantas reviravoltas em suas vidas. Shaolin observou os pais com curiosidade, mas voltou a jogar sua bola e marcar mais um gol espetacular, como ele pensava que era.

"Pronta para voltar a ser a senhora Li Syaoran?" Perguntou Li ainda abraçando a esposa.

"Eu nunca deixei de ser ela, eu apenas tinha me esquecido disso." Respondeu sorrindo.

"Vou providenciar para que nunca mais se esqueça de mim."

Ela fez um carinho de leve no rosto do marido e sorriu. "Nunca mais sairei do seu lado, meu amor."

"Espero que sim, não suportaria viver se você novamente, Sakura."

"Nem eu, sem você."

Os dois voltaram a se beijar. A partir daquele momento poderia nunca mais ser como antes, mas isso não importava, pois eles estariam novamente juntos e reconstruiriam suas vidas novamente, como sempre fizeram.

Eriol estava apoiado num dos balcões do aeroporto de Londres. Nakuru estava ao seu lado visivelmente contrariada.

"Porque estamos aqui, mestre Eriol? O senhor veio se encontrar com alguém? Ai não agüento mais ficar em pé com estes sapatos altos, como estas humanas conseguem usar algo tão desconfortável?"

"Nakuru, tome!" Disse Eriol lhe estendendo uma quantia de Libras. "Vá fazer compras no shopping."

Nakuru abriu um enorme sorriso e pegou rapidamente as libras da mão de seu mestre. "Obrigada mestre, vou comprar um monte de roupas!"

Eriol observou sua guardiã se afastando dando saltinhos pelo ar. Era incrível como Nakuru ao mesmo tempo que reclamava da sua condição de humana adorava os prazeres femininos humanos. Ele ajeitou os óculos no rosto e fitou o painel onde informava os vôos que chegavam e saiam do aeroporto. Olhou para o relógio e respirou fundo. Talvez fosse apenas impressão pensou, a muito tempo não usava magia, talvez estivesse enferrujado um pouco, pensou para si. Ele se desencostou do balcão e ajeitou o casaco no braço, estava pronto para ir embora quando o portão de desembarque abriu saindo de dentro dele inúmeras pessoas apressadas para cumprimentarem seus entes queridos ou correrem para o trabalho, pois estavam atrasados.

Eriol olhou para o grupo tentando procurar alguém, pensou que realmente estivesse enlouquecendo de vez, quem ele estaria procurando entre aquelas pessoas se nem ao menos sabia de onde aquele vôo estava vindo?

Sua resposta veio quase um minuto depois. Uma bela moça vestida simples, mas com elegância vinha puxando uma malinha com rodinhas em direção a saída. Ele sorriu vendo aquela bela figura. Era nítido que estava um pouco abatida e mais magra do que da última vez que eles se viram, mas os olhos, os olhos continuavam com o mesmo belo brilho de quando eles se viram pela primeira vez aos 11 anos de idade.

A moça o avistou e ele pode ver que ela se assustou com a presença dele ali. Eriol caminhou até ela e cumprimentou com a cabeça.

"Como está, Tomoyo?"

A moça abriu um bonito sorriso depois que se recompôs do susto. "Estou bem. O que está fazendo aqui? Como soube que eu vinha para Londres?"

"Mágica!" Respondeu com o mesmo sorriso malicioso de sempre.

"Certo! Por acaso não foi uma mágica chamada 'telefonema de Sakura'?"

"Não, com certeza você pediu para que ela não me avisasse, e pelo que conhecemos da bela mestra das cartas, ela nunca a desobedeceria."

"Sei."

"Poço ajudá-la com as malas?" Perguntou já pegando das mãos dela. Tomoyo deu os ombros e não recusou a ajuda.

Os dois caminharam em direção a saída do aeroporto conversando sobre os últimos acontecimentos, mas logo mudaram de assunto.

"Tem uma exposição de Picasso no museu principal de Londres."

"Jura? Que máximo!" Se animou a moça, "Faz tanto tempo que não visito uma boa exposição!"

"Podemos marcar então. É mais agradável quando estamos acompanhados por pessoas que apreciam as mesmas coisas."

Tomoyo sorriu e Eriol retribuiu. O rapaz abriu a porta do carro para que a ex-esposa entrasse, depois colocou as malas atrás e contornou o carro. Antes de entrar deu uma olhada para o céu nublado da velha Londres e depois entrou no carro onde sua bela alma-gêmea o esperava.

*******FIM*******


End file.
